


The Gehenna Chronicles - The Continuing Jegfar Saga, Part Two: Openings In Heaven

by deansomega94



Series: The Gehenna Chronicles, The Continuing Jegfar Saga. Part Two: Openings In Heaven [1]
Category: Angel: the Series, Anita Blake: Vampire Hunter - Laurell K. Hamilton, Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV), Supernatural, Wayward Sisters - Fandom
Genre: A/B/D/O Universe, Bad Parent John Winchester, Biological Warfare, Bottom Dean Winchester/Top Sam Winchester, Cannibalism, Consensual Kink, Consensual Underage Sex, Earth is Destroyed, F/F, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Father/Son Incest, Forced Prostitution, God kills Chuck, Half-Sibling Incest, M/M, Multi, Other, Rape, Rape of Sibling, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, Underage Sex, Wincest - Freeform, Winchesters are lycanthropes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:48:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 57,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29888961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deansomega94/pseuds/deansomega94
Summary: The residents of the Etéri Derü Compound, say goodbye to Earth and go through a portal opened by God to a planet galaxies away from Earth. The felt enough of what was happening and heard screams of anguish loud enough that the adults look at each other tanking God their children and their families were save from that. The chance may be one they will have to work hard at everyday, but it is a chance. They are determined to do as their Angelic Guides and family members have asked them. Their new world, is designed to kill humans, since humans attacked it, the soil, the air. the water are all poisonous to them, because the viral warfare the humans had used on each other that killed them all, was still in the air, the firmament, the water, the rain, it will never human-friendly again. So, conservation, self- sustainable, recycled, all take on new meaning, because there is no corner market to go to if they run out of milk, they are a lost crop or a bovine disease away from possible starvation. The behavior they were given an option to adopt on Earth  is the only way to survive on Gehenna.
Relationships: Abraham "Bram" (Anita Blake)/Madison (Supernatural: Heart), Aidan/Josephine Barnes, Alex Jones/Mark Campbell, Alicia Banes/Max Banes, Alicia Banes/Max Banes/Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Alicia Banes/Max Banes/Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester/Original Female Character/Others, Alicia Banes/Original Male Character(s), Anael/Crowley (Supernatural: Devil's Bargain), Ash (Supernatural)/Original Female Character(s), Asher/Jean Claude/Anita Blake, Becca Parnell/ OMC, Ben Braeden/Original Male Character(s), Benny Lafitte/Kate Milligan, Caridad/Greg Zebrowsi(Anitaverse), Castiel/Hannah (Supernatural), Cesar Cuevas/Jesse Cuevas, Chao-An (Buffy)/OMC, Cole Trenton/Original Female Character(s), Dawn Summers/Original Male Character(s), Dean Winchester/Original Female Character(s), Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester/Original Female Character(s), Edward/Donna Parnell, Elizabeth/Caleb, Ellen Harvelle/Travis (Supernatural: Metamorphosis), Ennis Ross/Patience Turner, Faith Lehane/Buffy Summers, Gabriel/Rowena MacLeod, Garth Fitzgerald IV/Bess Myers, Gregory Dietrich/Jessica Arnet, Gwen Campbell/OFC, Helen Kline/Jack Kline Sr. | Kelly Kline's Father, Jack Kline/Original Female Character(s), James Turner/Tess Turner, Jo Harvelle/Leo Webb, Jo Harvelle/Mick Davies, Jody Mills/Bobby Singer, John Winchester/Annie Hawkins, John Winchester/OMC, John Winchester/Original Female Character(s), John Winchester/Original Winchester Character(s), Julian Duval/Kate (Supernatural: Bitten), Kaia Nieves/Claire Novak, Kaitlin Zebrowski/OMC, Katie Zebrowski/Zebrowski, Kelly Kline/Michael (Supernatural), Krissy Chambers/Adam Milligan, Larry Kirkland/Tammy Reynolds, Louis Fane/Monica Vespucci, Marianne (Anita Blake)/Jim Myers, Max Banes/Dean Winchester, Max Banes/Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Max Banes/Original Character(s), Max Banes/Sam Winchester, Merle (Anitaverse)/Dr Lillian (Anitaverse, Micah Callahan/Anita Blake, Missouri Moseley/Rufus Turner, Naomi/Zachariah (Supernatural), Nathaniel Graison/Jason Schuyler, Noah/Gina/Violet (Anitaverse), Olivia Lowry/Original Male Character(s), Pamela Barnes/Annie Hawkins, Rafael (Anita Blake/OFC, Rupert Giles/Original Female Character(s), Sam Winchester/Original Female Character(s), Sam Winchester/Original Male Character(s), Stephen Dietrich/Vivian, Tamara (Supernatural)/Original Male Character(s), Tara Maclay/Willow Rosenberg, Top Sam Winchester/Bottom Dean Winchester - Relationship, Tracy Bell/Charlie Bradbury, Winifred "Fred" Burkle & Xander Harris, Zane/Cherry
Series: The Gehenna Chronicles, The Continuing Jegfar Saga. Part Two: Openings In Heaven [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2197614





	1. Section One: For Every Star, Chapt. One: Really Big Green Marble Third From The Son

**Author's Note:**

> This is the second half of The Gehenna Chronicles. Part One was called The Gehenna Chronicles Part One: The Road To Hell. I had a humdinger of a time trying to connect the two and I am not sure I ever got it right. I am going to try one last time, then I am going back to writing. So, if it turns, out they are not connected in anyway, please, read the first half, it is readable, sorta alone, but explanations are in the first part. Enjoy!
> 
> ‼️‼️‼️‼️‼️‼️‼️‼️‼️‼️‼️‼️‼️🛑🛑🛑🛑🛑🛑🛑🛑‼️‼️‼️‼️‼️‼️‼️🛑🛑🛑🛑🛑‼️‼️‼️
> 
> CANNIBALISM  
> MISCARRIAGE  
> DEATH DURING CHILDBIRTH  
> MAJOR CANONICAL CHARACTER DEATH  
> SUICIDE  
> SUICIDAL IDEATION  
> DEPRESSION  
> PARA-PARTUM DEPRESSION  
> POSTPARTUM DEPRESSION  
> PLEASE HEED WARNINGS BEFORE EACH CHAPTER!!  
> ‼️‼️‼️‼️‼️‼️‼️‼️‼️‼️‼️‼️‼️🛑🛑🛑🛑🛑🛑🛑🛑‼️‼️‼️‼️‼️‼️‼️🛑🛑🛑🛑‼️‼️‼️

  
The Jegfars who lived in the compound have rescued many, but only those who they had been told to. God sent them family and angelic aid to flee this dying world. Chuck destroyed most of the AUs. God sent word these chosen of His children will learn, or they will never enter Heaven. Java had been told that those who had lived lives worthy of Heaven would go there before the really bad stuff began happening. Those who had earned Hell would die on a disintegrating planet and then they would go to Hell. She is informed that if she refused to help ready a cell of those, he was giving a second chance to not burn in Hellfire, she and her mates, most of her pack would earn Purgatory in the section of it that exists on Gehenna, (I will explain that a little bit later.) She personally, would go to Hell, because she had made to biochemical weapon and three bombs that had eradicated one species, killed 15,000 of another species and murdered close to 1,200 humans in destroying a hate group, those who helped her design and deliver the weapon would also go to Hell. She had murder over a hundred people with her own hands. She had not repented, because she didn’t feel that she shouldn’t have done it, she felt some guilt about the biochemical warfare and hoped that no human children had been killed who might have grown up to be different than their parents. Java had agreed with God’s emissary that she was not repentant, just mildly bothered by what she had done, she had nightmares about them paying her back, but it didn’t make her wish she hadn’t done it. She had looked her angelic guide square in the eye and said she would do it, not because it might give her pack a shot at Heaven, but because her Sovereign Lord had requested it of her. It gave her guide confidence that God had chosen well, before she had seen a lusty, murderous teenager, who liked killing, only, she had not seen the complete devotion to God. The two alternate universes that are left, would need the chosen from their universes transported back. They had come up with a way to get there and back and then Java acting as their universe’s person-to-contact, had reached out and established first belief and then trust, so they would gather who they need to and be ready to go when their world’s demise began. They both had less time, so they could spend time with the Jegfars getting use to them and so that her pack could get use to the outworlders. The time since her first conversation with her guide had been anything but dull. There had been lives lost prior to getting to the morning they were to leave. And Java knew there would be more lost before they reached the cell. The Triad, are operating on their belief that as long as they have each other, than can steer their pack through anything. Sam had asked and been told that God had been waiting for the three of them to get their act together before he let them take the pack to a foreign, hostile planet. And for the pint-sized danger magnet to smooth the group into one group and not three, she had done that, her problem children were from the friends and family that had been gathered so they could face off with an earth enemy. Others had simply been shown Java as the way to live longer than planet’s expiration date.

It is a way of life completely foreign to any they had known, but there are resources. They decide to send a crew on different days, with no discernible pattern so, the alien forces that rule the surface can’t predict where or when the Underground Indigenous Dwellers will be up. This life doesn’t resemble the one they left behind, except for most of the furniture, the food and the faces they love… But it is life, they finally see how precious it is.

_Planet Gehenna_

The Jegfars and friends were transported to Gehenna by a Celestially opened portal, (God did it). The other groups that went besides Jeg Tronja, that God sent to separate cells, that, did not know the location of each other’s cells for the reason that the humans had lost Earth in the first place, they have a need to be King of The Mountain and would without need, steal from and kill off the other cells, until all the toys belonged to the one remaining cell.

So, scientists and other nonbelievers who figured out that Earth was on its way out, found other sources of power that could transport them to this world that could support human and animal life. Some groups found light witches, with the power to open a portal for a two-hour period, others found dark witches who could with a sacrifice, open the portal for a five-hour period, allowing for more supplies to be taken through, and life expectancy to be longer. Still others, found their way to Gehenna, which it somehow made it through the grapevine, was the planet’s name, by an individual cleverly promising the collection of their souls in a year or two year’s, only after the portal was opened and they made sure their loved ones were through before they were reaped. They figured on running through and the Devil not being able to collect if they were no longer here. Many ended up being the weaker demons and Devils sacrifice to The Lord of The Left-Hand Path. Others would have a rude awakening in ten years when the hounds came for them even on Gehenna, after all the name meant Hell in Judaism and The New Testament. It was named for the place were naughty backsliders sacrificed their children to the Baals, or ArchDevils and Devils. (For Instance, Berith, Devil of Suicide was once worshipped as Baal-Berith, Asherah is named in The Key of Solomon as the other name for a Grand Duchess of Hell, Astaroth. These groups were poorly prepared to deal with the harsh realities of life on Gehenna. From Earth, when the planet became extinct on November 18, 2021, an unseasonably cold autumn day, roughly 750,000 colonists were initially saved out of 7.75 billion people. Of the 250 cells that approximately 750,000 humans occupied, only one contained anyone from the two parallel universes that existed after God’s son was done having a temper tantrum. Only one had Nonhuman Humanoids as members. The others God choose were religious in nature. Amish, Mennonites and Quakers were told to blend together similarities and throw out differences and work together or they would perish. Pentecostals and Apostolics were told the same thing. Catholics, and the Orthodox churches were told to get along and work hard to prepare. All types of Judaism were asked to respect each other and work together, in one group, so that they might all be saved, they managed, not always smoothly, but well. He blended together Non-Christian, nationally recognized religions, such as Hinduism and Buddhism. Muslims were chosen based on their tolerance of other faiths, if they believed in Jihads or destroying the Infidels, etc., they were left to sort that out where they were spending eternity. And all the Protestant denominations and nondenominational cells were combined. The groups that were chosen by God came to approximately 500,000. The other 250,000 people who were saved, where here through Craft or Demonic involvement. Some of these were of the light or just not evil or had nothing to do with sacrifices to get here. The others, well they wouldn’t have far to go when they got killed, since Hell had changed its address to Gehenna. Two cells had been wiped out, The Aryan Brotherhood and Neo-Nazi/Thule Society. The Aryan Brotherhood, allowed themselves to be lured by the Sepians to their city, they were either impregnated with eggs or they were food for the ravenous newborns, when the eggs hatched. The Thule tried to summon and control the Caedemans and they did show up, but not under The Thules control. The Caedemans bathed in their blood and dined on their entrails. Then they put the leaders heads on the castle gates of their city and destroyed the cell. The Jegfars wanted nothing to do with what might be scavenged, because of the evil that had touched it and the spirits that might still inhabit it.

None of the colonists were glad to see the city dwelling type of humans come back. None were surprised when not even half a year, which on Gehenna basically breaks down to 192 32hr periods, their explosions and pollution started back, however, this time, the pollution filters back to wherever in the cave system they live. All the colonists notice that the last group to arrive are different. They arrived in covered wagons, with no sticks that don’t work for weapons, but swords, machetes, battle axes, bow and arrow, they send word through their witches, requesting a meeting, to see if there is anything that they might trade with each group and take no for an answer if that is the answer they are given. Yes, the colonists will be watching this group.

Gehenna itself is twice as big as Earth but the problems of gravity and slow rotation where taken care of by The Creator God. The elders of each colony, said that no one in oral or written legends, noted a time when the gravity and atmosphere were different, until The Humans became a virus feeding on the planet. On this gigantic, green, Earth-like planet. Things are wicky-wacky from Earth, so, the position of the sun, etc. can cause disorientation and what should have been a two hour trip to an ally can end up with the human getting lost, somewhere that a lost human, is not going to die pretty. The sun rises in the West and sets in the East. This causes a phenomenon that the humans before named, The Equinox Split. The North and South hemispheres have longer periods of daylight in the opposite way they did on Earth. So, on the Northern Hemisphere of Earth, Winter was December to March, Spring was March to June, the seasons marked with the Equinoxes. So, December 21 or 22, is often the longest night of the year, then the night begins getting shorter and on June 21 or 22, we have the longest day. Then we get Summer and Fall, leap year and the equinoxes shifting within two to three days each year, evens things out. On Gehenna, the sixth month of the 32 day months, has days and nights that are even on both hemispheres. During this month the length of the Sun hitting your part of the planet is the same as the other half’s, this causes flooding, migratory issues, and a host of problems for the Northern Hemisphere. For most of the human cells it confuses them because the seasons are backwards. Christmas in May, anyone? Éteri Derű just gave the problem of a new calendar, celebrations of Holidays, days of the week, etc. to the Hadnagy, who asked the weather buffs among them, for help when he got stuck.

Gehenna divides into nine main regions. The Northern Polar Region, The Southern Polar Regions, The Jungle Region, The Great Forest, which has subsections, The Cursed Woods and The Unseelie Wood, The Desert Region, The Eastern Mountains, The Western Mountains, The Western Plains, The Eastern Plains. Mysteriously, each region abruptly stops, and the next region begins, when you live beneath the surface in a cave, this can mean a painful death and extinction for your cell, because you dug through where you shouldn’t have and the creature that just killed you, just walks in and decimates your cell. If you are exploring unsettled parts of your cave, for expansion, in Summer for the Polar Regions or The Mountain Region, not noticing where you are could mean, people are living in that part of the cave and when the season changes, they freeze to death because the average winter night in those regions is extreme. For the Polar Regions, the average winter temperature is -60 degrees Celsius. In the East Mountains, the average winter temperature is -45 degrees Celsius, in the West it is a little warmer at -30 degrees Celsius. The human body can begin to fail when the body’s core temperature drops below 70 degrees Fahrenheit, or 21 degrees Celsius, in those extreme temperatures, being asleep when it gets that cold, you most likely will never wake up. For city dwelling humans how cold nature can get is always a shock, to say that most of the human cells were not prepared for the huge differences in temperatures between day and night, season to season and in wide open spaces or below ground, is a huge understatement. All of the cells started before the Jegfars came had lost members to frost bite, freezing to death, heat stroke, and severe dehydration. To make matters worse, once the body is in trouble, remembering not to drink from the big, beautiful, clear lake no longer registers. The person was usually dead within a couple of nights from hemorrhagic fever.

The humans from before made the planet uninhabitable in many ways for the humans that are there now. But it was not fatal to those who did not participate in their wars. They left behind their cities, their wealth, which became pieces of papers for the partial survivors of the virus to warm themselves with. The ones who caught the virus after a few mutations did not die, but they are very slowly rotting, the stench is awful, but if you smell like that too, they appear to stop noticing, because they are still fertile, so they have reproduced children who are born rotting, who grow, but sometimes their skin doesn’t, or their bones don’t. In the cannibalistic, survival of the fastest packs of the cities, if you cannot move and your pack notices this, not because you are squirting out a kid or going to the bathroom, but because your skeletal system didn’t come in all the way and you cannot hunt, bring back food, then you are food. Each generation of children are born with more and more birth defects and the parents are still rotting themselves. Given another decade or so, they will all be dead, and then the strange, haunted places the humans built and rusted magic powered wagons that transported them will crumble and become ruins to be swallowed by nature. All humanoid areas like cities, parks, theme parks, malls, etc. are extremely haunted with some extremely insane, angry spirits of the humanoids that once lived in the formerly thriving cities. If you are ever assigned to an away team, avoids the ghosts at all costs. Stay out of the once civilized parts of the surface unless your group contains a powerful witch and a gifted spiritual clairvoyant. They will usually torment those who do not have the virus. If the uninfected human is gifted, they leave them alone, because they try to avoid being banished to The Nether or The Nothing. That being said there are no horses or non-feral dogs left on the planet, so if you see a tired, skinny black horse or horse like creature or a huge black dog, assume it is bad and go quickly in the other direction. At the least the creature will make you ill, at worst it will suck your soul out. The areas that once had humans, are lousy with Neitoma or Nightmare Horses or Nacht Mares and Black Dogs, Grims, and Bocans.

Gehenna had no humans for a long time and now they are back again and with humans come their monsters, who nobody is safe from. Though exoskeletons do help somewhat, they are hard to break through to get at the monster’s meal, so they tend to stick with humanoid beings that have souls and soft shells. The Hunters in the cells thought they would be able to hang up their machetes and daggers consecrated in lamb’s blood, etc. when they got to Gehenna, they were wrong. The Earth monsters they brought with them are not the run of the meal, vampire of wereanimals, except for the cell that in composed of lycans who will not eat a human or anyone else. The monsters who somehow came through with the other groups were: Pontianaks, Devas, Lidercs, Mananngals, Dybbuks, Mantiyanaks, Yuki-Onnas, Gakis, Naitomea, Skin Walkers and Samcas.

Dragons of old, all came to Gehenna, back when knights in shining armor hunted them until they were almost gone. The half dragon, half human beings that hunters knew as dragons, were gone. Dragons are sentient beings, some believe them to be smarter than humans, who they hate. When they shared a Earth with us, they were almost hunted to extinction and the Red Fire Dragon, the one supposedly demanding virgins (they don’t care if their meal is a ho or not.), when they arrived on Gehenna there was one couple left, with help from the other dragons, who guarded the female and her eggs while the male hunted, they slowly grew in number. They are no longer on the brink of extinction, but they are still the least common of dragons, they reside on the fire lakes and rivers, deep within the frozen south polar region of Gehenna, they will kill a human, if given a chance. The blue, white, black, purple, green, gold, silver, topaz, crystal, shadow, and chaos dragons live all over the planet and are thriving. Unlike the red dragons, they are nomadic, but the color groups stay together, and they will occasionally take form as a man, with eyes that burn with intensity, who does not say much, but it is said that the pleasure he can give a female is so intensely pleasurable that the female goes insane and cannot tell others who fathered the child she is pregnant with. When labor begins, based on what color dragon impregnated her, she will begin to die by the power of that color’s magic. Red, it would be slowly burning with fever that grows until, the child is born in fire. The Dragoi, who are civilized beings who welcome all Dragoi, try to find and comfort the female in her last days and hours, then the child is given to a matching Dragoi family to raise. They can and will defend themselves, but they would much rather have allies than enemies.

The True God has been sending certain people to the planet for eons, the surface has ruins that are identical to those of ancient civilizations on Earth. It is surreal the first time someone goes above, they see a few temple ruins were the faces are very inhuman, then others have human faces. It also has a new type of ruins, ruined modern cities, where humans or humanoids lived at a level on even par, with the no longer standing cities of modern-day Earth. Now all that remains of either are the crumbling buildings of once great cities.

_The Fauna_

Oh, but don’t be concerned their are plenty of life forms around. Prey animals, like deer, rabbits, squirrel, moose and mountain goats are plentiful, though they no longer look like their Earthly counterparts. And their cousins on this planet are not necessarily herbivores, some are carnivorous. The violent storms, change in the atmosphere, etc. has altered their size and their change in diet has altered their taste. While none are still edible, they are plentiful. Predators like wolves, jaguars, tigers, bears, wild boar and even what were once beloved cats and dogs. Exist, though much bigger in all cases, than the versions we know. All are feral, and all will eat humans in a pinch. On Gehenna it is best to assume the larger, more venomous cousins of Earth’s deadliest snakes are lurking, are more aggressive, and will actively hunt a human if it is hungry enough and catches your scent. An element of the virus, is that only the deadliest, most hearty of any deadly snake or spider or insect survived. As the generations past they grew larger without human pollutants or civilizations destroying habitats, until the humans were knocked far down the food chain.

_The Flora_

The flora took its cue from the fauna and most of the fauna that survived was the most harmful, deadly and carnivorous plants, they thrived and grew to monstrous size. Some can kill a human by simply bumping into it. Eating a bunny or deer, etc. that has fed on ones that are deadly to humans, carry the poison in their meat. So, if the virus in all plant life did kill you, consuming the animal and die a much more painful, insidious deaths from them. By the time you are concerned enough with your tummy ache, scratchy throat or muscle stiffness, you are going to die. At least some of the flora that survived smell like rotting flesh, which is the waste of their dinners, this causes most humans to stay away. It covers all your bases if you do not eat anything from the surface and hope that somebody brought seeds to grow in a safe non-surface environment, for medicines and nutrients only found in flora.

_The Weather_

Terrifyingly huge storms of mixed nature come out of nowhere with no warning. The sky will be its murky greasy greyish-blue one moment and the next the sky darkens and there might be a hail/sandstorm in the forest, the hail stones large enough to kill, if you are hit by one, sand so fierce in its blowing it can shear off skin. The straight storms that hit where off any chart that Earth had to measure by. Tornadoes twice the size of FE5 storms regularly hit. Hurricanes twice as big as Level 5 ones on Earth have hit the shore around the ocean frequently enough that most buildings, relics of cars, etc. have been erased like the humans who used them. Monstrously large typhoons have left buildings tipped into each other like drunks leaning on each other for the long walk to the car. Hailstorms strike all over the planet but mostly in the foothills and plains closest to the northernmost mountain range, with grapefruit to watermelon size hail stones they are killers of all they hit as they slam towards the ground. Lightening storms come on suddenly with hundreds of strikes per minute, killing flora and fauna alike and setting building ruins aflame from time to time. Tsunamis regularly hit the shore and travel as far inland as one hitting California and traveling far enough to fill the Grand Canyon and Royal Gorge with fresh water, as the water desalinized. These places provide the only potable water on the planet, not on the surface, but as they ran through fault lines and caverns and became underground rivers the minerals in fissures purifying the water as it fell. Sandstorms that were Herbertian in their size, blew with such force that they debarked trees, ate at structures and killed animals and all corporeal beings. Whiteout blizzards started instantly isolating the world to a few inches in circumference, throwing direction out of whack, with freezing cold temperatures, creatures of all kinds got lost in blizzards and when they moved out of temperate regions, when the snow began to melt the carcasses of those who had lost their way would be found frozen to death. Earth’s rainforests were dependent on the torrential rainstorm received through part of the year to make it through drought at other times. On Gehenna, the torrential rains came every day and caused flooding which made the rivers wider and added tributaries. This water would be potable underground as well, but no cell started there was ever heard from again. As the pollution in the air grew making it toxic for the former human inhabitants left behind who almost survived the virus of the planet to breathe without breathing apparatuses. As they disintegrated further, they stopped being troubled by the air. Eventually, a cataclysmic atmospheric change took place, and the skies began to spit acid and fire like rain. They burned all that they touched, fortunately they seem localized to the regions of the planet, close to the human relics. No one alive in the potential allies’ cities remembers the time before the Blood Rains. No scientist has a logical explanation for human blood raining from the sky. This phenomenon is in clusters all over the planet.

_The Vai_

God had for a long time taken groups of beings from all galaxies who were endangered or would be and placed them on Gehenna. The indigenous people of the planet called themselves the Vai, they were a peaceful, spiritual people, who sent out word to planets that were able to travel through space, to allow their young people to come their for their coming-of-age rituals as long as they were nonviolent in nature. They would aid the developing spirituality of the youth if the parents wished them to. They began to have visitors setting up colonies on Gehenna without permission, many had no place else to go, so the Vai, did not begrudge them the space they used for the planet was vast. Four groups asked, their worlds had been destroyed and they were low on supplies, one could barely breath the air, but they could go no further. The Vai graciously gave these people Sanctuary. They were the Ales, the Esu, the Olmeca and The People Who Had Their Peace Stolen or (The People) as they let the Vai call them. The elders began to speak spiritually with The Creator God or Jehovah Eldon, as they knew him, and he told them he would from time to time send species there who were endangered and asked that The Vai ignore them. Many of these groups were peaceful and though the Vai did as the Creator God said, the peaceful groups reached out and the were able to learn from each other. One of these were the peaceful, spiritual, Mahpiya Oyate. Then The Creator God, sent two different groups from a planet known as Earth. They were called human. First, they were peaceful with everyone but each other, within five years they had broken into factions, built towering cities and then began attacking the Vai, who did not even have a military or any weapons, they had no word for weapon. The humans encourage some of the other more violent colonists to begin attacking the Vai, until they were no longer around. Then they started trying to kill each other, after wars, and fire causing explosives, they started using germ warfare against each other, until they accidentally released their lab-generated poison into the air, which changed the atmosphere of the planet, altered the water, the soil, the wildlife, etc. In time, every human who was alive on the planet now, was embarrassed and ashamed and deeply remorseful. It didn’t last. Some groups came looking for the new humans, but most avoided them. They left behind them astounding architecture, devastation of the forests, plains, mountains and all the wildlife. Some species were killed by the fallout from the humans wars. Gehenna was forever altered in a way that most of the colonists thanked their gods for stopping and others thought the humans had coming, for being so weak, yet so arrogant and bullying.

The Vai were the original and only inhabitants of Gehenna for eons. Theirs was an ancient civilization, they were spread all over the planet in cities that matched and were suitable for the terrain that fit them. They built statues of universally accepted deities, all over the planet. Some of the oldest among them remember a time when the oldest then spoke of wars that had happened in their grandparents time. They were a very intelligent people, who worked on ascending the spiritual entities, and less on advancing technology or travel to outer worlds. They reached for inner worlds. The time came when their Vanhemmats (elders) felt that they should reach out spiritually to other worlds who sought to deepen their understanding of the spirit. They began to allow those about to become adults to search themselves on Gehenna however best suited their culture as long as it were not done through violence. Each seeker was assigned a Vai guide for the duration to protect them from the predatory animals of the planet, to help them past obstacles in their quest, they were fed and cared for and when ready, sent home with the planet’s envoy ready for the responsibilities of adulthood and were encouraged to seek. As word of their resource rich, weaponless, peaceful world spread, worlds that knew nothing of peace or spiritual matters started colonizing parts of the planet. Within a hundred years spent spreading their violence they had destroyed their cities, their temples, and had killed all the Vai writings and knowledge as though they had not existed. All that remained were ruins dotted here and there around the planet and the burned skeletons of their cities.

From what Java, had been able to get out of her Uncle and Grandfathers, the Vai welcomed those of other races who approached them wishing to study the worlds within themselves and the Astral Plane. So, when they disappeared, they had beings from several galaxies living among them. They wore simple robes, but of color, some still wore jewelry depending on what it had meant in their culture. Their cities were built on an East Indian style, and though it was a productive society, that, was self-sufficient, it was a quiet society. The emphasis was on seeking and communing with ascended beings, through meditation and reflection. However, taking the principle that inner peace was easier to obtain when the outer surroundings were peaceful and beautiful as well. She arrived on the planet extremely interested in studying what had been left behind.

_The Great Ocean_

Roughly one twentieth of the planet, is a giant ocean. Think Jupiter sized planet with one twentieth in a concentrated mass of oceanic water. This water is filled with a balance of normal sea life heavier on predatory species, all bigger than when humans pumped waste and trash and chemicals into the water. Which have no been removed, however it does still have the virus in it. The usual underwater beings have been joined by some sentient beings with gills Naiads, Sirens, Undines and Merefolk are common. These fae are sometimes standoffish, sometimes mischievous and sometimes homicidal, just depends on the day and the pods rules concerning humans. There are kelpies, who can be playful, but in playing they could keep a human from getting to the surface too long or playfully pull an anchor on a ship pulling it into the storm it was anchored to avoid. And there were water wraiths and iniquitous sea creatures, like the Hungarian vizinkubscz who appeared as a handsome young man at the water in distress in some way, when a woman came along, he would find a way to talk to her, he would then pull her in and the aphrodisiac from his many tentacles once in monster form, would pleasure her to death. On Earth the hunter world had a seedy underbelly too, like most worlds do. The Hunter underbelly bottled Vízinkubuscz Goo as it was known and sold it as a date rape drug. The pain and amnesia that came with use made it ideal for making someone a nympho while the Goo worked through their body. It caused horrible pain, that, could only be soothed by sex until it was burnt out of the system, if they spiker wasn’t careful, the spikee could pass the Goo to them by mistake and the pain would be theirs to share. It only stops when the infected has enough sex, so often there is damage to the body in burning it off or their heart and brain explode from the heat and extreme increase in blood flow to all areas of the body. The practice here had been common, and the monster world was not a secret, so their were laws on the books about Goo. If you administered enough to cause death and survived yourself you were charged and often convicted of First-Degree Murder and First-Degree Aggravated Assault, in your need to cool your own fire. It was currently used on someone in one of the humanoid colonies and carried stiff punishments, The Lust Kingdom, considered it a good ride, and carefully measured amounts were traded, usually with a stern warning to read the instructions for dosing correctly, the amounts were determined by weight and health. Another sentient being living in the ocean were the French marié perdu de la mer and vierge perdue de la mer. One a female virgin murdered at sea because she would not just give up her virtue, so after taking it from her, her attacker or attackers then dumped her overboard. Losing a life just beginning and never getting to know love she changed into a wraith. Apparently, it was a common occurrence because they are somewhat common. The other a young man who was betrothed and for whatever reason becomes lost at sea. His sorrow and anger at losing his love changing him into a wraith. These are also common. Perhaps the most repulsive sea being, The Sepians lived on the water’s edge they had aphrodisiac-pumping tentacles. The female of the Sepians tended their young, provided a place for the males to have their sexual needs met. They clean, serve, and take care of their King Miliapus. King Miliapus is brought captives to impregnate. The other less tentacled males steal whoever they can subdue with a good dose of happy drug, this secretion used to subdue the unlucky captive begins changing their bodies to hold the Sepian eggs. For females, this involves enlarging the uterus to hold the standard load of sixteen young. Males, bodies are altered first, taking that which makes them male, they do this by using a secretion that causes orgasmic pleasure, then remove it with their teeth, it is a delicacy. All captives are blissed out while the changes take place. During the conception, the captive is said to have the strongest, longest, most pleasure-inducing orgasms of their lives, which is good because, the eggs hatch in the next three days and begin to feed on their incubators. The captive is still receiving a pleasure endorphin through a large tentacle that adjusts in size to make sure none leaks out of its resting place, the anal opening of the captive. After ten to twelve days, if the victim is lucky, they have expired, because the young eat their way out of the abdomen of their incubator, if the captive was not dead by this point this process would kill them. The tentacle is pulled out of the empty shell that was once a living being and all the “pi”, what their young are called, are thrown into the water. They must survive in the ocean for three months until their legs grow out. Those who make it are sorted by sex. The females taken by a female to learn what her life will entail. The males are schooled on who to hunt for food, which is sea life, and for carriers. The humans have never reached out or tried to see if they could trade with them.

_The North Polar Region_

There are nine other regions of Gehenna, the Northern Polar Region is home to several creatures, but it is ruled by the Black Wraiths, named for the black head to toe shrouds they wear. Their actual name on Earth was avaleur d'espoir, or swallower of hope. The only ones to see their faces and know what is under the shroud are their victims, who might be around as a ghost somewhere on the planet, but the effects of these beings may well carry over into ghost hood. If attacked by a single black wraith, you slowly lose hope, slowly giving up and dying agonizing slow. Your last days plagued with hallucinations and reminders of all you have lost, unable to make sense to those around you die feeling isolated and ignored and alone. If several attack at one time you might stagger away, but without hope on Gehenna, you would not last more than a few minutes before horrific hallucinations caused you to die of fear or suicide. The northern polar region is mountainous, has a continually cold and icy atmosphere and whiteouts happen more here than anywhere else. This is the primary home of the white, silver and crystal dragons although there are thunders of all three colors found in other regions as well.

Also living in the North Polar Region, are the Pontianak. These are another human imported menace to the planet. These creatures look like beautiful, sexy, vivacious women, to trap their prey. The fact they existed here without humans suggests they may be able to change their form to match what will lure their prey. If they hear thoughts of infidelity in a man’s brain or thoughts of forgiving it in a woman’s brain, the Pontianak will follow until it is confirmed. Then she waits and reels in her prey, once they are alone, she turns into a grotesque monster and uses her clawed hand to unman her victim, then she slits his throat. If she knows the wife or girlfriend was going to keep him, she will slit the woman’s throat for being a weak-willed sap.

_The South Polar Region_

The Southern Polar Region is home to the White Wraiths, so named for their white shrouds. Unlike the North, the White Wraiths meal is much more subtle at first, so many have seen their soulless black eyes with no white to the eyes, totally white, colorless, countenance, their rage filled faces. Only one White Wraith can attack a single person. There is not enough of the human manna, the passion and will, to go around, from one humanoid. The avaleur de passion or swallower of passion, slowly feeds, savoring the treat of the humanoid will-to-survive, the victim wakes up later, if something else didn’t already eat you, and returns home. They feel apathetic at first, then it worsens until the victim gets to the point where they no longer care if they eat, sleep, drink, stay warm, try not to breath unfiltered air, etc. until the lack of interests kills them. The acid storms and fire storms are localized for the most part here. They allow a city for one of the aliens who are humanoid that don’t mind the air or the acid and fire storms. Their city is under a polymer-based dome. They imprison all who brake their laws and once a month they dress for the surface and they hand them off to the wraiths. Who in turn, do not attack the aliens colonizing there for hundreds of years they call themselves Eldianese, their home world is called Eldian. They are recognizable for having eyes the color of flame, sometimes the just burning ember, for others, they are red. The more red seems to denote the chaste the Eldianese belong to. They venture far a field hunting for game animals, upon giant elephant and horse mixed creatures with orange eyes. Their skin matches their eyes and is like harden gristle in appearance, they are mammalian, in that they give live birth. But bird like in movements, their head is very humanoid in shape, before topping off with what looks like a crystalline flames. They showed the Jegfar a kindness and said they were not enemies it is believed they would make excellent allies.

Also, in the south, but far away from the actual Wraith stronghold, are the many eyed Ezerwebeans they too were sent to colonize their newly conquered planet, so long ago that there are none of these beings who weren’t born here alive. They have six eyes, two where we are used to seeing eyes which have no pupil and only a little white. The other four are spread across the forehead and are only used to see things a good deal away more clearly or to see better at night. They have human torsos or humanoid torsos. They have many races living together in their society. They are run by a monarchy but the only caste they have outside of the Queen and her family are their fierce warriors, though the queen is more than able to protect herself. They are willing to trade with the human cells, but the humans must use caution they are a delicacy not often enjoyed and the two species can copulate, the men are much more interested in this, if a child is conceived, the mother will die in agony as the fetus bites its way free and each bite has an amount of their highly toxic venom, but the hybrid child will have gifts. They came from a land far away, called Ezerwebe. Their habitat in a small, wooded area that can only grow because the roots are warmed by the fire lakes and river below the surface, was the closest they came to their home world of thousands of toxic to humans, webs, where they had attached cities and homes. Every evening here, ragadozó gyűjtőks or prey collectors go out and bring in whatever has managed to become stuck. Supposedly there is a path they reveal to the allies only that will allow them to enter into the negotiation room of the palace to speak to the Queen. They are ruled by Queen Napfeny, here on Gehenna. She is the only one of the Ground-dwelling, colonizing entities to reach out for the forming of a treaty. Humans quickly agreed, something in their web secretion glands, before it has been exposed to the sun makes a powerful pulmonary and cardiac regenerative and their venom has medicinal properties for anesthetic purposes, it would need to be thoroughly studied by scientists. The humans are not aging but they can still have strokes, heart attacks, aneurysms, etc. and die. So, it is worth the risk that they might be dinner, to get those two items, because forever is a really long time to live as a vegetable.

_The Eastern Mountains_

The Eastern Mountain range, which is reminiscent of the Himalayas in height and temperature. Is home to a variety of colonists. Living in the mountains, in a solitary, extremely hard to stumble on, and only with deliberate strategy can you find it, are the beautiful, incredibly deadly, man hating Vouivre. These exotic, mysterious beauties automatically assume any man found in the region for any reason, is there to steal their vast treasure. No one has ever returned from the region to say if there is a treasure or is the treasure jewels or gold, or the set of dishes some ancient goddess from their home planet, ate her last meal on, and so therefore, it is a treasure to them. Yet humans would plan expeditions to find out what the treasure was and to make it theirs even if they had to kill off the keepers of the treasure. Some of the newly returned humans set out to steal and destroy, they have been missing and assumed lunch for six months now. All Vouivre from their Queen to the lowliest waste remover, can turn into a huge viper the color of their eyes and devour any would be thief, whole.

The Illumeni live in a city in The Valley Between The Great Mountains. They seek knowledge, but had been threatened by enough groups, that they only kidnapped those who entered their city without permission and performed experiments on them. Several Gehennans had threatened them if they tested the plant’s stability or if they saw if they could get the polarity to reverse, etc., for the knowledge to be gained. The knowledge would not be worth losing their new planet, to the many species that shared it now. Had gone to Earth and started expeditions to the New World, just to see what would happen. They periodically to this day will cause bizarre weather anomalies, spend loads of time laughing over The Bermuda Triangle and telling authorities that they have been abducted and sexually probed by aliens who identified themselves through telepathy as the Greys. They are responsible for starting the hostilities towards the Vai, who they hate because while they thought intelligence was a good thing to have, exploring within was more valuable. So, in the age-old battle between science and faith, the Illumeni hated the Vai. They also tried to wage war against the Mahpiya Oyate, but the other groups had all found out for themselves that, the Oyate as they called them, were happy to lead their lives and not attack others, but if you came to cause trouble, they were quick to wipe you out, in a way that clearly sent the message leave us alone or die.

In the open frozen wasteland of the Southern Polar Region, that, forms the Valley between the actual frozen Polar Region and the slightly less frozen Eastern Mountains. There are many terrors roaming about, looking for whom they may devour, but only one more that I will mention, The Yuki-onna. They make you think someone you love is lost in the snow, or someone you are supposed to protect, this being Gehenna, I’m not sure many species have someone they love enough to follow them out of shelter. Except, at least one cell of the newly arrived humans, but they would not be easily lured.

Other groups inhabiting Gehenna, seem to have been put there from Earth at times when they were in Harm’s Way, one such group is The Eien Ni Jyūna Kini, they have been hear since the 1st or 2nd Century C.E., they chose to live in the way there ancestors had before them. They stayed secluded and did not allow the ways of outside societies to influence the course of their society. First, their own country men tried to kill them off for not paying tribute to the Emperor or following his laws. Their original name on a planet that sounds like it was Earth, has been forgotten and stricken from their official history. They do know that ancestors went to sleep in their beds on this other world and when they woke the next morning, the morning when they would have had to defend their way of life against the Emperor’s army, they awoke in their city on Gehenna. They vowed they would never allow themselves to be weak or to be forced to go against the traditions that had sustained them in peace while the world around them warred. They do not leave their city, the do not make treaties, and the one recorded skirmish in the history, that, took place in what would have been approximately the 1980s on Earth. The humans from the cities, tried to force them to enter into trade and business with them, when they politely refused, the humans from both cities tried to first force them with might and then they openly declared war. Their village is protected by magic, so the bombing and siege did not work. A few weeks later, the leaders of both cities, were killed in the night, their heads were cut off and the tongues and eyes removed. With simple notes left behind. They were telling the meddlesome cities to be silent, to stop eyeing what is not theirs and leave them be.

The Krigervinne are female dominant. Their males, or as they referred to them, frøbærer, were nothing more than those who tested as breeding material. And the puste fallus, who they called “puste”, were those who were just living, breathing sex toys. The male served no other purpose, they have a caste system and the men for breeding were distributed according to caste, there were enough Krigervinne that preferred the love of one as strong as they were, that the other castes got toys too. The eye color determined what caste you were. The eye color brown, belonged to the most revered caste, the warriors, those that kept the colony safe. Then those with grey eyes who all had the gift of sight, forward or now, which told the Krigervinne so much, and timed their society’s actions, they were the bureaucrats. Next, were the green eyed, who actually bore the young of the Krigervinne warriors. Those with hazel eyes, bore the other classes young. Then those with blue eyes served, according to where they were apprenticed. Some were chambermaids, others cooks, other waitresses, others were assigned to janitorial work, still others fed and bathed the breeders and the toys. Krigervinne have a wider span of eye color than humans. Those with yellow eyes were doctors and scientists. Those with orange were crafts women of varying kinds. Those with purple entertained the female masses with plays, musicals, symphonic productions, opera, painting, dancing, etc. Those with black eyes took care of meting out the justice, those with pink eyes sentenced, up to execution. They didn’t care what their home world had been or what happened to it, they were focused on making sure this colony thrived. Those with white eyes, were very rare, their pupil was an oval like all Krigervinne, and it was black, the white of their eye was black and the iris was white. They spoke with and were guided by their God, Torvila, when they talked to the Warriors they would listen. The warriors had failed to save their world and ended up here. So, they listen to these strange eyed sisters. They are on the verge of figuring out how to make those who were born on this world, grow to the usual height of seven feet, but the ones born here could barely claim six foot. The Krigervinne hate the Sepians on principle. They are ambivalent about being allies with beings as puny as humans, they do not see what they would gain. Though they are intrigued by the powerful allure certain members hold for them. One of the members in particular is watching the Krigervinne carefully. She believes they will want to trade protection for the rights to sexual satisfaction from these members. The answer will be no.

High above the mountain range there is a city in the clouds. It is beautiful and golden, with large arborvitems and filters that cleanse the air. The beings who inhabit the city which they call _Dragă Pace_ after the planet they were sent here from which was destroyed. Their story is much like the humans on Gehenna, their God, _Beija-flor do céu_ or Sky Hummingbird, sent the ones who he thought could learn to belong in _Céus Sem Fim_ , their Heaven. They had found out that their bodies did not thrive on the surface, so many generations had given their lives collecting the materials and building. Those who are trying to become more enlightened, honor them with a celebration. They eat grubs, worms, bugs and berries and fruit from the trees they have grown in their city. The city has a special mineral found only on their home world. They took half of what they had and beat it as thin and wide as it was possible, they were able to cover their city. They save the other just in case. It is bronze in color, but they had holograms that behaved as the skies once did on their home world. Lighting the city with their sun, then rising their twin moons, for night and day. They do their best to do better. They kept everything clean, they lived as one people, no countries, no castes, and generosity towards each other and their neighbors. When they honored their elders, some humans were able to eat the food, but the others were polite. They were overjoyed when a libation was a big hit. It did get their guests slightly inebriated but only a little. They made it with honey from their flowers and fermented juice of their fruit. The leaders of the Ales (pronounced ay-les), and the council of the Éteri Derű Sejt, would be negotiating the first joining between them. Their seers saw it, and so had the guides who were watching from mountain tops before the humans came. A young male Ales would fall head over heels for a young female human. Their scientists were making sure it would be safe for them to be intimate with each other and for the girl to carry four to five babies at one time, then birth them vaginally after a human standard year here, which was about 375, 32 hour, periods. The sun or lack no longer ruled day or night. Plus, the girl would have to live in _Dragă Pace,_ because her love could not survive the temperature, lack of sun and air quality for more than short periods. If all will be well, neither set of parents would be happier, for their children would be happy and parents want that for their children.

_The Great Desert_

In the Southwestern Region of the planet which is mountainous desert. The mountain range is relatively low by mountain standards. The region has two major native species, they have no history that says their species existed elsewhere. The first are the Mendeans, named for The Goat God of Mendes, they never mention it, but the Jegfars know they are the creation of Lucifer. They believe that by naming their chief city after him and showing their devotion to Baphomet religiously, he will bless them to continue thriving on Gehenna. They haven’t come out and admitted they worship dark gods. However, the Jegfars know that their city is atop Hell or as they call it when they think no one can here, The Lower Kingdom. In appearance, they are varying shades of grayish pink, with dark grey tendrils, that, vary in length and number, and 2 to five horns on theirs heads. They raise and slaughter lamb, it is prepared with spices and roasted over fire. Humans politely let them know, that the topsoil, and prey animals are poisonous to Earthlings. Their King Nepogar hungrily watches the human females. His queens, Battasa, watches them with absolute hatred. She requires and receives fidelity, if her husband is allowed a dalliance, she would prefer it not be one of puny, chosen humans of The Adversary. Their chief cleric, Pinsus, reminds them that they have two who are of value to The Dark Lord and he would be most displeased if they came to harm of any kind. Upon hearing this, Archangel Michael became very concerned for his nephew and grandniece. His fallen brother no doubt wanted his son, to turn him dark and his grandniece for the powerful offspring she would survive bearing him continually. He would not allow either to happen, because, he had orders to destroy the child, which would kill her and to kill his nephew if he was turning. Periodically, the Ezerwebes and the Mendeans will war for more acres. The humans have clearly made it known to both they are Neutral.

In the far desert, so isolated that the humans from before seldom, traveled to it, is a thriving city, built like Giza or Thebes. The beings there are not very forthcoming on their origins when someone is dumb enough to ask. They call themselves The Netjer, which was the collective name sometimes used for the Egyptian Pantheon of Gods. These beings who claim to be the actual beings that were once worship by Egypt, fell out of favor on Earth so they had returned home and realized the ripe opportunities presented by Gehenna, they had been enslaving various beings from the stars for eons and they have set themselves up as a ruling class of gods who are served faithfully by their attendants, priests and maidens. Their people raise sheep, pigs, chickens and other livestock indigenous to Gehenna and the people cook them. Every once and while they empty the cells were transgressors and prisoners of wars from other planets, have them roasted up and have a feast with the only other libation on the planet, besides the beer, the new humans make and the Alean Ale, the people consume a drink made of dates, grapes and fig, that they call Irep, similar to wine, and Henqet, similar to beer, made out of fermented wheat. Outside of The Eating Of The Enemy, ritual day, if you were found drinking it, you would be served at the next ritual day. If the Netjer were kept entertained, life in their city was not bad, it came with hard work, but they were allowed leisure time and sports, board games, feats of strength, etc. were enjoyed by the rank and file. There were two special castes that from birth were prepared for the day, when they would service the God their parents had dedicated them to. One group was female, and they got the increased honor of bearing the hybrids that would rule over certain parts of the nongod population. The other was male and they got to provide their goddess with pleasure until she devoured him, the longer you survived the more honor was given to your family. And like most of the stories of two beings of such different genetic structure and energy makeup, the females who bore these children to be middle management, died in agony during childbirth the children were born the size of a big two-year-old. The only captured humans who were dumb enough to travel out in the middle of a vast desert and disturbed them, they had made a deal that they would not bother the other resident who had been offered sanctuary as long as they were left alone. They regretfully, may have to remove the Mendeans and their new guests from the planet, if they upset the balance too greatly.

With their dwellings built into the side of one of the desert mountains and taking up a portion of desert ground. Appearing unguarded is the Kingdom of Lust or as they call themselves Ijoba Ifekufe or Eniyan Ti Ifekufe (People of Lust). If you try to enter their city uninvited you are struck with a lust so strong that it cannot ever be quenched. You cannot get into the city to slack it, they may or may not take pity on you and slack the raging fire in your loins. But usually, you ended up trying to have sex with something or someone who is not interested, and they kill you or eat you or both. Sometimes, no one is found and the interloper self-pleasures themselves to death. They are led by their Queen Inuredun and her daughters, Jezerae, Tamanna, and Akanksha. Their men are their concubines, and they are much cherished. It is not like the Krigervinne, were they are used for breeding and pleasure and of little individual value, they just get a man from the place where they are kept, go in a room, get it on until they are sated and if the man survives, other men go in and get him and make sure he is bathed and ready to meet the needs of the next women to need relief. The Concubines of The Lust Kingdom’s royal family are essential in continuing the royal lineage, but they are beloved partners, the Queen’s is allowed to offer advice that she considers when making decisions about the kingdom. They raise the children of the royal family. The Princesses all share the same father, however fidelity is not a word they even have in their language. They are made up of a mix of different ethnicities. In fact, before the Queen learned how to make her bodily secretion cause pleasure and eventually alter DNA, they were humans, who came to the middle of the desert, where no other humans were. She was a powerful witch and her boyfriend in human terms was also gifted, they had three early teenage and preteen daughters together and a attitude of polyamory. Inuredun, whose given name was Jessamine, saw that the governments were getting ready to annihilate the human race and alter the planet. She took as many of her friends and their polyamory group and whoever believed her and got as far away as possible, she warded and shielded and did everything she knew to do to keep them from the virus. She saw the virus begin to ravage the humans on both shores, she shielded everyone else and stepped out of the shielding. She stayed in a cave not far from them and her children and partner tended her, and she was able to take the virus within herself and funnel it until her touch caused lust, but cured the virus, by turning it to lust, they no longer have diseases of a sexual nature to worry about because they are immune, it did change their eyes to the color of burning embers, when their Isiwere, Madness or Frenzy, was due. For five days, much like the Jegfars, they pulse and level, through wave upon wave of naked need. Unlike the Jegfars, anyone and everyone services everyone else, they have them in groups of approximately one fifth of the population of the Kingdom, so they are never helpless. The Royal Concubines and The Princesses are also powerful witches, just not to Inredun’s degree. For a bit of fun, they capture and milk a Vizinkubscz of his goo. Then they trade or perform for measured and meted out amounts of goo, to add to the nonfrenzy times. There is always music and singing and laughter, and plenty of sex for everyone. They have learned to eat what they can find in the desert and like all things they cook and prepare it in ways that are pleasurable, they have an oasis that grows fruits that are Gehenna originals, they got the seeds from the Ales. And there is little enough virus in the soil of the oasis that it does not affect them adversely. They offered a night of food, song, music and an orgy to the Jegfars whenever they would be interested. Oh, their touch can cause varying amounts of lust in whoever they touch, the closer to frenzy the more lust in their touch.

In the foothills of the desert Mountain range, live a race of beings that only one cell had tangled with when they managed to make it below again, half their numbers were gone, two more died before morning from their injuries. So, of ten, three lived, one with a huge keloid that bisected his face. The Caedemans exiled here were sent here because they were not carnage loving enough. They were in a bad mood, which should be impossible because they are always in a bad mood, but these don’t even get happy when they are flaying and skinning the other inhabitants to this huge cold, even in the desert, planet. Caedem, their home world, and birthplace of the Earth demons of the same name, was about the size of Mercury and equally as warm. They are also creatures of Lucifer and the ArchDevils making. The ones here got booted before God gave their planet the boot, because the ones who did love carnage enough, were attacking other worlds, which they did not have permission for. Lucifer let them take their lumps. So, now the ones who are thriving here in their city and those who relocated with Lucifer from Earth are it for the species. They have fire ringing their city from a moat filled with the grease from the various species bodies, it reeks to everyone but them. No one is stupid enough to go and knock on the door and ask them, to change fuels for their moat. When Caedemans mate they send the female out, she gets twelve Earth hours, which is about eighteen hours on Gehenna, if I went the right direction, (I am math disabled). Anyway, she gets that time to keep from getting caught. She is incredibly limited in options, she doesn’t want him dead so she can’t set up fatal booby traps, she can at best slow him down and she really wants to be caught, mating is the only thing that really makes them smile on Gehenna. When the hyperaroused male sets out after her, females of any other corporeal race on the planet need to stay clear because he will rut with any female he finds, as far as size, think how do they get clothes over a tree trunk? No other species survives it, not even Deva females make it. When he catches her, she makes him work for it, so there is a fierce, violent, brutal, bloody battle, think razor sharp teeth and talons, their tendrils are sharp sided and tipped. Her shout of pleasure echoes for miles as does his growl of triumph. They grunt and groan for hours, before they both growl out their pleasure and they walk home stopping to terrorize whatever they find, pick up some game for a feast and kiss. No one outside of the Caedemans know what a baby one looks like. The only saving grace if you are taken back to their city, instead of slaughtered where you stand, is they make the torture, disfiguring, rape, branding, etc. last for days before they kill you, so, your people if they are dumb enough have that time to figure out how to get you back.

In the open Great Desert, there is a castle built for souls that were never born, all had died in utero. On Earth they roamed back and forth along the border between the living and dead looking for a chance to sneak into a still born baby. On Gehenna, they attack away teams, kill and then inhabit the body. All away teams are checked by white witches, which are the only kind they have, strangely enough. The cells of the desert, mountains, high plains and forests use the supplies of cobalt, nickel, and lithium from deep beneath the desert sands and the grassy plains, not where you would normally find most of these on their former planet. However, nothing is where or how it should be on the planet they were forced to call home. When the cells are struggling to get cobalt, nickel and lithium mined, every cell with the exception of Purity Cell has a Witch with their mining teams. They still are stuck on misinterpretation of the Bible passage and the definition of a witch versus a sorceress. And the Hammer and Sickle Cell, who has year long teams that reside in each mine, keeping things running. They receive something from each cell in trade for this service. The other cells service at the mines are done on a rotation, every month in Éteri Derű, every three months in other cells. As far as their seers and witches have detected none of their teams have lost a member to a dybbuk. Other cells have been decimated by the dybbuk and then they go radio dark. It would be bad to show up later and say you were from the White Power Cell or the Anti-Caucasian Cell, because both had gone dark about three and one months ago respectively, and you would be on the floor coughing up a lung from stab wounds, before you could explained about how you were an emissary that day and had been in route to another cell, when the dybbuks had killed the remaining humans. This was encouraging to the Guides of the Jegfars cell, but their leader, and surprisingly Jack, who gave everyone a chance agreed, said humans always work together well in the beginning until they begin to think they no longer need whatever another group brings to the table. Their other blood relations agreed and only the Védőcsoport was allowed to go when they were organized and figured out, they would need some mineral source to keep the generators working, magic did work, but it was an extreme drain on the magical among them and they also had to keep the filters, shielding, location of the cell hidden from the other teams, their Omega tied herself to their cell and it took all with magic to aid her in getting it deep enough. She did, however, discover away to safely tap the liquid mineral core to run under the cell, deep enough that it raised the cells nighttime temps, but would not breakthrough if it got excited and was trying to find a volcano to erupt out of it, it would not choose any part of the cell. In addition to that she kept watch on the other colonists, to ensure their learned smiles and adopted human customs were not setting them up for being a large buffet.

The Jegfars had asked their Guides to set up a system that would trigger the Congo sized river located above the outlying reaches of their cave to pump water continuously to a basin deep within the cell where it remains moving in a circular flow, draining minimally into the sulphur river that flowed out of the cave with their waste, that, could no longer be composted. This enabled them to utilize hydroelectric power to run the city. Though most of the electricity was used in common areas of their little village, some things were electric powered in the vast majority of the village apartments/huts/suites. So, their mineral needs were mainly for the lighting of their hydroponic food systems, their suns and their moons. These rose and set according to the surface, so their bodies were fairly quickly adjusted to the differences. The first young born their never knew anything else and were growing at rate equal to and in some ways faster to the info from Earth on human development.

_The Great Forest And The Forest Subzones_

Residing in a hidden compound in the forest are the Esu, all except for those born here, remember their home world, because they are as close as any get to immortal and all those born on Osanyin, their native world, are still alive. They look human except for their glowing eyes they are all what is identified by humans as black. They didn’t understand the shock of the humans, they had black, (which also confused them, because they knew black and the people were all shades of brown, some very dark brown, but none black) and they were also fascinated that there language matched a language on Earth that had been called Yoruba. The Esu found the humans strange, but mostly friendly. Some actually cared that they were “black”, and others had problems with magic. All Esu are holders of “The Inner Flame” as they called magic, without it, it was time to pass through The Ibori, The Veil to The Lailai Igbo, The Forever Forest. They would meet with humans for trading of herbs and recipes for medicinal tinctures, but just as the humans never divulged the entrance to the Underground or invited anyone below, the Esu never divulged the location or invited anyone in. On their world balance powered their world, when they slipped out of balance because people became lazy, forgot they were neutral or became angered enough to go dark. The world started having storms and the ground began to shake, àwọn ẹyẹ (birds) began to fall from the sky and many of the Elders died. Then their top spiritual advisor said that their home world would end and only those who he made bare the mark would be going to the new world to learn how important balance and cooperation are, only when the Orisha believed they had learned these lessons could they go to The Forever Forest. They and the first humans arrived about the same time. If this hostile world or some of the more hostile entities on it killed you, you would go through, if you purposely did something to come to an end, you would stay trapped on this world for all time. It was hard for them, their King Natasi, Queen Rafiya, The Crown Prince, Jozi and The Princess Royal, Jioni; to live so closely with those who forced magic to become either dark or light. In its natural state it is neutral, but those who are practicing dark, twist not only the magic, but themselves and it shows, while those who practice light thin the magic out and they begin to glow from the excess, which can no longer be used. However, all three are needed equally for balance. They have no problem eating the food they find in the Forest or from the streams and rivers that run through it. Their problems are internal. The five Grand Duchesses from the four corners of the forest and the one who resides over The Igbo Eegun or the Cursed Forest. Though that part of the forest is very dangerous, there are valuable herbs, mosses, mushrooms and flowers that grow there and can be used for healing. The Vezetó, smiled at how excited the Alazatos got about the list of things only found in the dangerous and malevolent part of the forest. He forbid her to ever go into that part of the Forest period, but he promises he will negotiate for them. It scares everyone in the cell to think of the trouble their trouble magnet could attract in a place with monsters from Earth, strange creatures everyone says the Mendeans experimented until they created, genetically mutated scorpions, animals and beings, who no longer seek light, they enjoy causing suffering and death. There are gigantic, mutated scorpions that are part human. There are two formally human beings living there, they only come out to bedevil because they are bored, now they will come for dinner, with humans being back. The Freyd Tif, are the black eyed people of Earth folklore, they have been gathering here, they were neither human nor demon nor angel. They existed before the Leviathan. They hate humans because they are God’s favorite, some say, others think they are innately evil. They have completely black eyes, they are borne, or appear that way. They came out of The Darkness, perhaps the only creatures Amara ever created, or maybe that just simply grew, atoms colliding with other atoms and forming these soulless creatures. They come in all races, genders, ages and socioeconomic groups on Earth they had been seen in well-tailored suits. They are not Shadow people, who are beings created by Hell in most cases, though some are ghosts not powerful enough to manifest more fully. “The Others” as they were know on Earth, will suck out a human soul if you answer them calling your name, it unlocks it to them, and they drink it down. The legends vary from that point, some having the victim become one, others having the victim roam for the rest of the days of Earth unable to die, because they are without a soul, others say the person becomes barking mad and dies violent and filthy in a insane asylum. There are also the Charred Ones or An Fheadhainn Loisgte, people released from the lower levels of the Mendean Capitol, who are continually burning for all time. They are charred in appearance and are still burning to various degrees, they are also all ages, races, and genders. They catch you alone in the dark of the forest and touch you, you will burn forever, too.

Sharing the forest with the Esu are the deadly Mannanagal. They are the enraged women who in their rage lost their humanity, because they either were unable to have a baby or they lost one or they were pregnant when they died. They are wraith-like, vampire-like, monsters. They hunt for pregnant women they can get alone or who accidentally isolated themselves. They looked like pretty young women, until they are prepared to feed then they detach from their lower halves, for the fear factor mostly and sometimes chased the pregnant woman until she fell, or the creature knocked her down. She takes razor sharp claws and slices the top of the womb. Then she lowers a probiscis from beneath her tongue into the hole where she secretes an enzyme that breaks down the fetus and causes agony for the mother. When the fetus liquifies, she inserts the probiscis and uses it like a straw to drink the amniotic fluid and the fetus. The mother dies during this from the shock to her body and if the creature is still hungry, she will then feed on the mother’s brain. Either way, the mother never survives. The Mannanagal on Gehenna have learned to diversify on who they will attack. Humans are hard to come by especially ones far enough in the pregnancy for it to be filling, The hugely pregnant never come out of their burrow. The Esu, are likewise incredibly warded and those past the first trimester never come out. So, they have adapted to wildlife, (yech!) and then the other humanoids on the planet. Exoskeletons are not easy to get through.

Deep in the heart of The Cursed Forest the Unseelie Court of the Fae and their people reside in the in-between spaces throughout the forest, in trees, by lakes. They are not evil, they are just not overly concerned with being good and bad is so much more fun, to their way of thinking. Some simply ended up Unseelie because they were not aesthetically pleasing to the Seelie Court. The court of the Unseelie fae is made up of fae who do not possess, the shining perfect countenances of the Seelie Court. They are okay with this because they consider the Shiny Ones to be stuck up, stick-in-the-muds. The Court can slip behind the veil and back. They travel to their home world, which is a place no human has ever returned from, because their games can hurt. If you come across a being in the middle of the Cursed forest who wants to talk or take you to safety, politely refuse and walk away. They think things like putting someone’s face on the back of their head is funny, they leave and when they have had their fill of watching or the poor soul is dead, they set it right. However, unlike the Seelie Court, they accept the Winchesters who are part of each kind. They on Earth ruled over the part of the year from Samhain to Beltane.

And in the temperate regions of the planet, at night in Summer, it would be a bad thing to be out alone, at three a. m. because the horrible ride that was legend on Earth is real on Gehenna, The Wild Hunt, exists. It interesting that almost every culture on Earth had a version of the Wild Hunt, from the Scandinavian Odens Jakt to the Germanic Woden Heer to the Celtic Gwyn ap Nudd, to the Czech Štvani to the Native American Ghost Riders. And on the warmest night of Summer, Cernunnos or depending on your myth the God changes, all take place on Gehenna with the leader that would be expected by the colony’s origins; led a rampaging, monstrous cloud of horrible, creatures, humans, demons, unseelie fae through the countryside for a period of time that was far longer than the minute in which it took, because Cernunnos could hold time, and for this, his favorite night of the year, he held sometimes until the sun began to rise. If you were caught up by the hunt, you were forever doomed to be a part of it, soon no longer appearing human, but as one of the monstrous creatures taking part in the hunt. Women caught were believed to fall into two groups. Those that were snatched up to be used by whatever in the hunt still had those needs, after Cernunnos was done, of course. And those who Cernunnos ravaged and left with child, giving birth to hideous unseelie creatures, who left behind the emaciated corpse of their mother when they were born. On Gehenna, Cernunnos expanded his requirements to be terrorized by The Hunt, any humanoid on the planet fit his needs, he was probably quite joyous to see humans return to the planet. Some of the creatures who are in the mass are horrible on their own but put together with the rest, it seems like overkill. The hunt included, huge carnivorous huge Dogs of The Hunt with fangs and claws that glistened in the moonlight, their eyes shining red; Wild Stags which were bigger than moose, and whose eyes also glowed an eerie green, enormous bulls with horns to gouge the poor unfortunate person who did not get to safety, their victims rose and joined the hunt as the undead. Enormous rats and horned snakes were also said to ride in the hunt. The seductive, overendowed gean canach ere there to tempt with pleasure until the victim was pleasured to death and join the hunt. Perhaps the worst and most fearsome part of the hunt are the slaugh sidhe, restless, unsettled unseelie fae, who kill all living things in their path, wildlife, flowers, trees, grass, insects, etc. Their breath is poisonous, and they enjoy pulling their prey apart while they are living for the joy their screams of agony gives them. Night on Gehenna is even more deadly than day and that is, well, thank God for caves.

In a shining, glittery city also in the forest, it seems to move, so there is no point in telling where it lies, because they might move it before you get there. They have agreed to trade with Java and Java only, because in addition to her Unseelie parts, on her mother’s side she is part, Sylph and she is pleasing to the eye. The only thing she needed to bother them for was a certain strain of Angelica, but some is growing in the cell, so, they will have to come up with something else she needs to trade for the crystals she brought with her.

On the northernmost tip of the forest, which forms a peninsula over The Great Ocean, in a beautiful city, formed in the Earth style of the Moors. They speak a mixture of Earth’s Spanish, Portuguese and a Slavic dialect. That hear they simply call Moorish. They are black in appearance and for the thousands of years they have lived there, they still have 15th century architecture, that, resembles the ruins they had left behind on Earth. The Moors on Earth came from this colony, which was established here, when there home world’s Sun died. The city is built in a fortress style and can hold a million people. When they were crowded in the city the Vai had told them to make their home. They possessed the magic to send a large number of their people to Earth. The La Tastaslim Abadaan are friendly with The Esu and a group who live on the mid-region of the edge of the forest in the trees, called The Bantu Mithra, who are very much like a bush tribe or grasslands dwelling tribal community in Africa from anytime, one unchanged by people outside of them. They wear colorful clothing, use color in their architecture and lead with an open, generous nature, though they were frosting at first with all the human cells and then they began to be at ease with two in particular. They enjoy the tapestries the Jegfar cell produces, so they trade them for non-stained new baskets and water pouches, which make life easier for the Jegfars. They were pleased when one of the Jegfar Royal Family and her daughter, were interested in their music and instruments and began learning how to play the instruments and sing their songs.

Further into the Forest of the North, are The Fauns, they are shy and furtive, but will defend themselves and their lands. When you get to know them and have earned their trust, they are a loving people, who prize gentleness and respect for nature highly. They live in a village, they are highly telepathic, so while they do not speak a language the humans can copy verbally, several are learning it telepathically, until then they communicate with them in a language closest to Gaelic, they can also put a picture of what they are saying in the mind of the human if they are allowed access.

The Plains of the West are home to one gigantic group of people who are broken into several subgroups. The humans referred to them as Native American, which they had no concept of. These new humans, are more peace oriented as a whole, though they have some who hate just because the Oyate are different. The refer to themselves as the Oyate because they tired of listening to the humans butchered their full name, Mahpiya Oyate. They are several different tribes, living under different traditions, with individual language though they meet twice a year to discuss problems that might be arising, transfer of lawbreakers, released prisoners, etc. Trading of grains and dry goods takes place during this week-long period. They were puzzled by the tears of happiness from the leaders of one of the holes in the mountains. The leader explained that horrible things were done to the people most like them on their home planet, she was moved to see them living as they would have continued to live, happily and thriving without, the horrors that befell the Earthlings they remind her of. She is different than the rest of her people, after a little time with each group she could converse in their languages. They learn not to take offense when she is accompanied by the leader and his second who both claim her as theirs, and a band of their warriors, because they are simply protecting the little female. She is chugged full of the power of the Shamans and fearlessly will face their nightmares and triumph, she has only ever asked for a how the women make some of the dishes they prepare, though she explained that none of her people can eat anything from the surface, because of those who had come before them and killed themselves off. The chief of one group who called themselves, The People of the Mist and Moon, or Oyate Tha pO Na Hanhepi Wi, laughed when she got so excited over a daily fixture of their diet, Cheyupa Aguyapi or Fry Bread. The people of these tribes, were fairly certain at least one group of these humans was different than their cousins, who had tried to make war and they were force to kill.

_The Jungle_

Most of the big cats on Gehenna walk upright, wear clothes and live in houses. They lived peacefully, hunting their food with bow and arrows, and picking up swords and other blades to defend against their enemies. Then the humans arrived, they would attack their cities, kill their warriors and cart of the non-warrior women and the children to be sold in auctions. The cat was drugged, and they would wake up in a cage far from home, they would continue to be drugged until their spirit was broken and the willing allowed and for doses of the drug that had been used participate in an underground prostitution, slavery ring. Until some would train the new girls, newly purchased. When the humans got sick, the ones who fled the cities and did not starve to death in dark rooms or cages, could not be integrated back into their groups and as an act of mercy had to be killed by their own. Before those who had been taken the cats from all over Gehenna had formed a collective and now, they all have adapted and live in the jungle in a fortified city, they call themselves the Feli Collective, with the different cultures and traditions they found a way to come together for protection and live in harmony. They ghosted the humans who had made their way into the jungle, they would kill before they would allow themselves to be taken again. They killed the scouting groups of some of the cells nearby, but word spread and if they find the city, they leave immediately, most never find it, they journey and camp far past the city, but they are watched at all times. Depending on where they were in the world, their cultures developed at different speeds, different things were desired and sought after, different things made them attractive to the opposite sex of their kind. Lately, there have been some blending of the species. Their doctors and geneticists watch the pregnancies closely. They blended into one society. Some of the tigers, namely the ones from regions close to human cities, followed their example, for dress and architecture, so they dress, speak and live in cities that resemble The Near Eastern cities. While Cheetahs, dressed and modeled their houses after the villages of the humans who had lived in the Grasslands. They just decided some time ago, that since they were not like the ones who walked on all fours, they should maybe act like the beings who walked on two. Not just the humans but other colonists as well. Their history taught that their home world had regions in which the different types or they say races lived. It was in the path of a large meteor, they received an invitation to come and reside on Gehenna from the Vai they accepted and The Vai had brought them their, somehow. All life of the highest order was transported here, where they lived in regions comparable to where they had lived on Felis, they went on with their lives. Evolving they supposed until they were interrupted by the humans. The jungle offered the most protection from the scourge of humans swarming over the planet. So, they set up their cat eclectic in appearance city and learned how to cloak from some neighbors. They will only deal with the Jegfar cell, because after all they are cats and their psychic had wept when she heard what the past humans had done. Their city is named, Santuário Eterna, which means Eternal Sanctuary, the Feli wondered at the beaming smiles the Jegfars had when they said the name. The leader explained the first place they had gathered for protection on Earth was called that, put in their pack language. They had smiled and found encouragement that both groups were just looking for peace and safety. They also informed the leader that they technically would be a Kitt, not a Pack, Packs were what dogs and wolves called their groups. They sat down and worked out their treaty as allies, while their Alazatos wondered their city with a guide for her protection, which they explained meant weakest of their Kitt, which made no sense because they could feel her backed power. They explained that she was tiny and fragile and too kind for her own good. They understood this, they had once been that way. They had learned that some beings you could not come from a place of friendship but as equals in the ability to annihilate each other they still mourned their lost innocence. They became the first ground-based Allies the Éteri Derű made, and they would come to be very valuable allies.

The dragons that had been so abused by man on Earth came to Gehenna, where they thrived. Everyone once and a while the males take the form of a gorgeous, stud of a male of any humanoid species, they hate them all, with a magnetic pull to him and eyes that burn with passion. When the woman, lets this man take her home or behind the nearest tree, she has some of the hottest, hedonistic, carnal maneuvers in the dark she has ever had. To the mysterious man, who is a dragon in disguise, if the female is untouched even better, because she will never be again. The dragon impregnates the female on the first try, though he might take he again, if he enjoyed himself. When she goes into labor, she dies a horrible agonizing death as the child rips out of her, already to big for her body to survive the trauma. There a race of beings in the jungle that live close to the mountains in the region, who send rescue teams when they hear that one of these children has been born. They can also feel the newborn. If they can get there before the angry family of the now dead mother, kills the child, they whisk the child away and take them home to live among there own kind. The Dragoi, are not overly fond of humans, even though they would not exist without them. They can have young of their own, with each other, but if they fall in love with a being who is not Dragoi, the males manhood turns into a flaming torch and the woman dies the same way she would if a dragon had dallied with her. They would not answer back when they were reached out to psychically.

Also, in the jungle were a civilization of walking, talking, clothes-wearing snakes in a beautiful hidden city. After the shock, and they closed their mouths and the Herpethians stopped laughing because their reaction was genuine, nonhostile and then it was full of wonder. They enjoyed a tour of the city, They have no origin story, they have a historical base, tended by their elders, but they had almost died out, because the nights on the planet, even in the desert and the jungle was too cold. Trying to warm themselves, they had tried a moat made from the fat of the prey they raised to eat, it burned their city down and killed many of its citizens. While they share one city, they have neighborhoods where certain groupings of herpets live. That horrible night they had lost every rattlesnake variety, when their area of the city burned so quickly. They found a way through a neighbor that allows them to generate heat from deep within the ground and pool it, in a rotating system that will not become volcanic in nature, therefore, the city is balmy and uncomfortable for most humans, but they welcomed Éteri Derű. They were quite certain the Jegfars would become accustomed to it. Anyway, on that awful night, they lost most of their records as well, many who were young when the records were made, were nearing the end of their time above ground and their minds were not as full as they had been. Much was lost, such as where they came from or how they came to be there.

A similar group to the Herpethians, are the Chordateans, they are a lizard like race who, much like the Feli banded together, because the humans, wanted them for their skins, for sex, for food. One group lived in the protection of the jungle. One by one the other ethnicities of Chordats, came and asked for asylum, until all that were left of their people were in the overcrowded, ancient city, they had been invited to stay when their world’s Sun began to twinkle out and the world grew to cold for them. The Vai, who they had tried to protect, which is what started the systemic erasure of their species from the planet. The Vai thanked them, but instructed them to protect themselves, all seasons end, and the season of the humans would end one day. The were distressed to see the humans were back. But the only ones who had made it this far in was the one that was not totally human, others had been killed by the other species in the jungle and by wildlife and “monsters. El Tunchi, Mantiyanak, and the Quetzalcoatl. El Tunchi is a spirit, believed to be male, he will whistle and whistle growing louder, until his prey is looking for what is making the sound. This creates an unbearable urge to mimic it. Once you do, your end is gruesome, if you are lucky, you are just very lost, if not you, get your soul sucked out, because the mimicking is giving permission to dine. A Mantiyanak is the very unhappy spirit of a young girl with a slit in her belly, with her dead baby inside it. She hates men, thinking that if she had not been raped and gotten pregnant, she would have lived. She pays them back by chasing them down and ripping of their goods, with her clawed hand. Quetzalcoatl is a giant feathered serpent, that, would dwarf the Aztec or Olmec pyramids, both cultures once worshipped him as a god, he is now angry, that no one offers sacrifice to him anymore, so he roams the jungle, and he uses his beak to kill the meal he found, then he devours the victim whole. In the jungle, your family will just think you disappeared because the bones will be gone by the time, they find the scene of your demise.

Our last group, is perhaps one of the most important, The Olmeca. Deep into the jungle region of Gehenna, hidden here for hundreds of years before The Ales found them when scouting the planet. Part of their treaty with the Ales, was they never reveal anything more than they saw the Olmeca. What else that is known of them, was given to the Esu, who they hoped to trade with. They were the first to arrive of the outlanders, they were peaceful and offered to trade knowledge for some herbs that only grew in the jungle. To this day, The Esu know that if they call on the Olmeca for help they will receive it and The Olmeca know that if they call on The Esu they will receive it. The Ales, had said that they would be willing to treat the injured of any battle with the humans, but they were not warriors. The natives and many of the peacefully colonizing races, were either actively or passively killed by the humans. Passively as in they gave airborne illnesses to those already their, diseases the natives had no way to counteract. Passively, killing medicinal herbs and plants, until native ailments in addition to the foreign ones began to decimate their numbers, their king, Tezcatl, was saddened by what was happening to the people of the planet that they called Vai-Ibere or The Spirit Quest world. The native people’s of this planet were their allies, but they were doomed. In addition to the killing of The Vai by the humans, the nonpeaceful colonists began to wipe out entire Vai villages and kill off native species, which The Vai shared a spiritual connection with. They had sent a message to all who could hear and transport, that they were here to serve as message and journey totems, they would see to the safety of their young reaching the age of questioning, guide but never influence them and return them home. Their creator who they call Yehovam, Creator of all, had given them the function of guiding his other creations, so each would live the life that would fulfill them, if they listened to what their totems showed. But this God did protect them from the vermin that overran their planet and made them, and their cities and villages disappear.

Tezcatl was forever saddened and allowed himself to die and become a star frozen in the sky, never able to not witness what he had done by thinking he was helping his people, but also the gentle Vai, the natives of this World, who did not even have words in their language for fight, war, or kill. When Tezcatl had asked to come there with his people because their planet was dying. The Vai gave them permission, they saved who and what they could in very short order a region of the planet existed that resembled their world. They were surrounded with familiar flora and fauna. They had peaceably shared the planet, hidden in their jungle, so the Vai could allow those they were guiding to use the jungle as well. Tezcatl, saw that other species were not asking permission and hostilely colonizing parts of this huge world. They killed the young who were questing, unless the Vai were right with them to move them out of harm’s way. Then the day came when beings who were savage arrived from their world of fire. They killed for the fun of it. They killed an Vai female after brutally using her. The Vai sent a council member to ask of Tezcatl, what they should do. Tezcatl sent the Vai home, and he gathered a war party and attacked the Caedemans, killing many, wounding a few. The Caedeman responded by massacring a group of Vai who made their home in The High Desert, in retaliation for not being able to find Tezcatl. The Vai began to pray to their God, Yehovam, for guidance and help, but another type of being arrived that would attack Females who were with child and kill the child, which killed the mother. Tezcatl, sent word to the Vai council, that he would go and find another world. He picked Earth, the beings were peaceful and accepting of him, but warred with each other. He gave them gifts, that, provided the ability to get the resources they lacked, herbs that could survive in the North that they needed for the bad spirits that would enter their people and cause them to wither, but the herb went in a potion that sent the bad spirit out and allowed them to be brought back to those who loved them. He gave those in the south the prey animals whose skins would provide warmth in the colder regions, like agbonrin(deer), temi(tapir), and etu (antelope). Then Tezcatl transported half his people to the new world. But the indigenous peoples kept warring with them because they didn’t like the fact that they required proof of allegiance through sacrifice, or simply because they wanted already gathered resources, so they would attack. His people were not gifted, except for him, but they did still have fighting skills. They through war, sickness, contaminating the water supply killed the Olmeca. Tezcatl sent word to his people what had happened, told them to always stay hidden, that his one grown son, Tohil was now ruler. He also warned that beings who traveled in ships that crossed the stars corporeally, unlike he did through thought and will, came and they claimed to be there to help the planet. But they incited war and made people on the other side of the Great Water aware of the people on his side. Those began to arrive from a land far away, they were lighter in skin color, darker in spirit, and they were completely warlike, they killed our warriors, killed the old and sick, dishonored our vestals and other females, enslaving them, they took all that was of value and went home. The outworlder race, did this just to see what would happen, they falsely represented themselves as gods, when they left this world, they left behind a thirst for blood and land. They are not to be trusted. They called themselves, The Illumeni, this alien species is still believed to visit Earth and do testing on its peoples, because it is a way to gather knowledge which is the only god they have. They are shapeshifters. They appeared as Reptilians, they destroyed the teetering balance of this newer world, and sat back and watched the downfall of the planet. It was Tohil‘s believe when he spoke with the Esu Queen, Rafiya, that they allowed the Earthlings to destroy themselves, even killing their planet, which is why only 750,000 of the eight billion people of the planet made it here. Just as violent and hostile as his father described them. The Illumeni as they call themselves here, did nothing as the colonizing groups killed off the Vai, it had started shortly after his father became a star. The first group was about two hundred, they had been abducted over time and dumped here by aliens they called the Greys, they did experiments on them and those who lived, were left here. They developed their civilizations, had their wars, spread disease and finally killed themselves with a virus. Nature, predatory colonizers, and rot took care of them, leaving their cities behind. Then about a millennium ago, they started coming in larger and larger numbers. They occasionally war with each other but, the damage their race did to the air, soil, animals is poisonous to them. These humans are different than their ancestors, they are not trying to rule the planet, they are trying to survive it.

The beings Tezcatl had called Illumeni, had convinced the paler peoples of the other side of Earth to sail to “The New World“ and plunder, pillage, rape, colonize, simply because they had more killing power. Now the Illumeni had built a city here because their home world had been destroyed through their constant search for knowledge. And The Mendeans had an evil like Tohil had never felt, living under their city, they watched the humans who lived in one particular cave far to closely. They were the only humans who were contacting groups before just showing up and seeing how they can peacefully coexist and help each other to have better lives, through trading of goods or herbs and flowers. They had more magic then Tohil had ever felt in one place, but all of it was of The Light. They may be the ones his father had written about in his vision journal. Time would tell.


	2. Section One: For Every Star, Chpt. Two: Let Every Star Be A Blessing...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Jég Trónja Clan, The Niakarany Clan, The Geisterwalder Clan, Blood Drinker’s Clan, and the Slayers and Friends, arrive on Gehenna. Everyone is in awe over how beautiful it is. They put on their breathing gear while under a protective shield provided by Jack, even the children, toddlers and babies have breathing gear to make it to the cell. When Leo asks why the portals don’t just open up into the cell he was told by Archangel Michael, that the longer it took for the other Earth Cells to realize how heavy they were on gifted people, the better. They make it through the city and are turning onto the road into the forest, when one of the wagon drivers stops for a little girl who is huddled over her dolly and crying. He and his girlfriends all get out to check on the crying little girl, forgetting the warning that nothing human lives on the surface and everything would try to kill you. Their mistake costs lives and endangers others. With an acid storm coming in, the caravan has no choice but to continue to the cell. Will their cellmates make it to the cell on their on or will they be mourning more dead come morning?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ‼️‼️‼️‼️‼️‼️‼️‼️‼️‼️‼️‼️🛑🛑🛑🛑🛑🛑🛑🛑‼️‼️‼️‼️‼️‼️‼️
> 
> CANNIBALISM  
> GRAPHIC SCENES OF VIOLENCE  
> ATTEMPTED RAPE  
> PTSD FLASHBACKS  
> HEMORRHAGIC FEVER
> 
> *****PLEASE, PLEASE HEED WARNINGS!!!!!!*******
> 
> ⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️

  
Java looked around the bedroom where she had cherished her mates and been cherished back. It was completely empty, as an outsider you would look at the room, and never know all that had happened there. The love, the fights, the children conceived and born. It was just a room now, and in a few hours, it would not exist period. She sniffed and ran her hand down the cherrywood frame. Sam came back and got her. She had, had the triplets, two boys and a girl, the night she had finally rid herself of her demons, and they had conceived again, so she was a week pregnant today. He picked her up, she laughed at him, he kissed both her hands and Dean had the triplets already secured in the wagon, their infant seats were bolted in and they were belted in and surrounded with warding, just as every child in the wagon was. Dean kissed Java hungrily. Then did the same to Sam.

They were getting ready to put Java up on the wagon when the Compound alarm sounded. Leo’s voice screamed through their heads. “Breach! They’re through the gates! We will have to engage in maybe five minutes if we are not in the portal.” Dean plopped her next to Faith, who was driving a children’s wagon and she took her place in the shotgun position of the driver’s bench of one of the children’s wagons. The Portal opened just as the SSHWS-5 Hurricane darkened the sky over Éteri Derű, and they could hear breaking glass as whoever, probably WHP stormed into the actual house. Each group turned to make sure the other groups behind them made it into the portal, they were ready to fire if someone other than them came in. The portal was completely dark, and it seemed very long. 

Dean and Sam heard Java say “Ha minden emberem a portálon van és biztonságban van, Köszönöm Éteri Derű, jól szolgáltál nekünk. Viszontlátásra.” The portal slammed shut as soon as the last wagon was in. There were voices cussing them out and furious that the monsters got away. Then they all heard an explosion. “I just triggered the explosives we had to leave behind in the basement of the armory, between the hurricane, the explosion, and the Earthquake that is shaking the island apart, no one will be able to follow us, by using a human witch who is white and nonmonster enough in this emergency to use to open the portal.”

All of the Védócsoport laughed hard, each of them wishing they had thought of it. She said in her head. “No, you might have been delayed a second and we might have lost one of you.” They all solemnly agreed. Dean knew that HoneyBear would be having a hard time, considering her claustrophobia, so he started singing in his head, “Ain’t no sunshine when she gone!”

Sully came in with the Bass “Dunh Dunh Dunh!” Dean felt HoneyBear laugh in her head.

Sam came in and sang. “It’s not warm when she’s away.”

Sully sang his part. “Dunh Dunh Dunh!”

They kept it going until Dean pulled out of the portal into the light. They all put on their breathing gear. The women in the children’s wagon help the smaller children, the babies already had theirs on before they started out.

“Stay close together, no stragglers, it will make it easy to isolate the wagon and make a snack out of the stragglers. Do not for any reason take off your breathing gear. If you somehow get separated from the group, remember the breathing gear only lasts 12 hours, before the virus can begin to seep through. And **most important remember that nothing up here is human, no matter what you think you see, DO NOT STOP for any reason**. Dean emphasized, so everyone would understand how crucial it was. “Children should be as inside of the wagon as you can make them, they will be safest in the middle, for those who chose to keep your children with you. Watch, if a child falls out, let me or Sam or any védő know, DO NOT STOP. We will handle it. Stopping most likely will get everyone in your wagon killed, we are being protected by Jack and our Omega right now, when everybody has their gear on and the sleeves rolled down, gloves on, goggles, etc. they will remove their protection. They have been told not to drain themselves, which is why the wagons are warded. They won’t stop an acid or fire storm you must keep moving or painful death will be what you made happen to the people in your wagon. Jack signaled in Dean’s head that everyone was ready, and he was going to release first then Java, then Gehenna air would be all there is.

Dean sent “I love you” to both of his mates. Sam was breathing evenly and deeply Java was very on edge. “What is it HoneyBear?”

“I will keep the shield up for a little bit we have a group of mostly human underground dwelling cannibals following us from about fifty feet back. One of them can feel our power, so, they are biding their time. We need to go, storm coming in My Love.” Her voice was shaking. Dean looked back. They looked like the cast of a zombie movie, but they weren’t reanimated, they never died, the virus had mutated them into this, and cannibalism was leeching away the last of their humanity.

“Nobody panic, keep your heads about you, we are being followed by a good-sized group of cannibals. Pay attention to where they are, but also to where you are going, a rut or losing the main group means you’re dead. Let’s move. Keep up and you will be alright.”

Faith jumped when Java put an iron cage around the children’s wagon and Faith. “What about you, Java?”

“I need to be able to defend our wagon and if somehow a child ends up outside the cage. I have to try to bring the child to me, with magic. Iron hampers magic. She did the other children’s wagon. “No matter what if the wagon will still move, you keep going the others know how to get where we are going and Naomi will be watching, if I am not with you, she will make sure everyone else is safe. Promise me, Faith. My babies are here, all of our babies are in these wagons, I am the only mother who is in a good position to keep them safe.”

“I promise. No matter what I will get the children to safety and not give our location away. Slayer’s Oath.”

“I promise no matter what we will get our wagon to safety as well, Java. Don’t take any risks you don’t have to.” Xander, who drove the other wagon requested.

Anita laughed. “She doesn’t take any risks she doesn’t have to she is just a danger magnet.” Xander laughed too.

“I hate the circumstances, but I am so glad you girls are my friends. Maybe when we are settled, we can have a hen party, no men or romantic mess for a night. We can make up stories about the sexual prowess of our mates, paint our toenails, discuss pregnancies, to scare the women who haven’t but plan to. Have a pillow fight. I have never had one, but they look fun in movies, so do food fights. No children, we carry them, the men can deal with the special things that come with children for one night.” She checked the group. They had acquired a group of colonists, these looked like they worshipped fire, they were flame colored, they were on strange creatures that looked like a horse and an elephant crossed. They had to be indigenous animals, maybe they had been here since the humans made God mad enough that he made this world. They stayed at a distance. The large female in the front, whispered in her head.

“Nem ellensé. (Not enemy.)” The female’s face was in neutral lines, she meant no harm.

“Nem ellensé. Menekültek. Otthoni világunk meghalt. (Not enemy. Refugees. Our world died.” Java explained they meant no harm, either. She had hoped the Fire Opals and Bloodstones they brought with them would help them become allies, but she didn’t mention that now.

“Sajnálom. Üdvözöljük. Baj mögötted. (Sorry. Welcome. Trouble behind you.)”

“Köszönöm. (Thank you.)”

She nodded. Java smiled and nodded. She looked at the smile, strangely. Then she and her patrol turned and headed over the hills to the east of the city.

“Alpha, they meant no harm just curious, she warned us of the witch behind us with the cannibals, everyone should be looking for traps to separate wagons or get one of us to stop. I told Faith no matter what she is to keep heading for safety. As long as Jack can get to a wagon, he knows how to get into the cell. I have a very bad feeling. I can feel death walking close by. I love you, both, so much.”

“We love you too. I think if we don’t stop, they will not get too far from shelter with the storm coming in. I wish Tamara would have let their children be put in the children’s wagon. They are at risk outside of it.” Java said they could hear the concern for the under protected children in her voice.

“Same with Noah and his kid. None of them are fighters, what are they going to do, strip at the cannibals?” Sam said in frustration. He smiled when his mates laughed in their thoughts.

“He was a pard bodyguard, for Micah. Gina would give anyone indigestion, if she is shrewish enough, they might give her back. I am really just concerned for Chance, Wren and Violet. Violet is more of a Pet than I am, she doesn’t know how to fight at all, she is scared of her shadow. They both treat her badly, especially Gina. Did you know Wren and Chance are Gina’s?”

“No, but I am not surprised. I do not think they notice Violet enough to get her through a pregnancy. Her health is bad, she is severely underweight, she is beaten as part of D/S play. She says she wants it and with the horrible history with her last Lionne Rampant, they are reluctant to take her away from where she is safe.” Dean shook his head. How could someone treat the person they supposedly love like that. “HoneyBear, please tell us the truth. Have we ever ignored your health and your needs to that degree and we just can’t see it?” Dean said with tears in his voice.

“Never, you always notice if I lose a pound, you don’t always say anything, because then I will hide it from you that I am not eating. If there is something you can do, you say something and help. I have felt ignored before or like you were not in love with me anymore, but never neglected. I am sorry if I made you think I felt that way, I don’t. She is anorexic. Genny came to see if I knew any eating tricks for when you just don’t want to eat, but you know you need to. I told her. I have never gotten the choice to not eat, someone always makes me eat something and they keep trying until I keep down something. I wish that the change to Jegfar would have worked for the Pard members, because I would try to coax her away and to us. Anita is afraid that Noah will take her and Gina and go. Then no one will ever know what became of her or if she found another dominant, who cared for her.” They felt Java’s breathing catch. “Everyone, please be on the lookout for traps or decoys, I just felt their witch’s magic pass over our shielding and warding.

Noah, snarked at her. “Forget your place, Sweet cheeks? You don’t order any of us around, except for Violet, if you want.” Noah laughed out loud, he had also spoken out loud, which they had asked everyone not to do.

Dean was about to tell Noah off and make sure that he understood he was never to talk to their Omega again. Then it happened so fast. Noah saw a little girl kneeling down holding her dolly and crying. He stopped his wagon which had a full load. Abbie, Maggie and Wren all screamed as cannibals went to grab them. They got Gina, Violet and Wren, Chance, jumped out and start kicking at the one who had Wren. He finally landed one to his package and he let go. One socked Noah in the jaw and they carted him off. Java was already trying to get to the the children, but she kept having to dodge cannibals. Abbie kicked the woman that had her by the foot and then she stabbed the man who had Maggie. More people fell out of the wagon when it lurched to the side. Abbie and Maggie, headed down an alley away from the cannibals. The wagon was leaning to the side it would not move. Java glared at Tamara and fixed the wagon. Then Java got clear and ran after the girls. Tamara told her older children to let the "Hero Omega" bring them back, she will die before she lets anything happen. She told the toddlers to get under the seat right behind the driver’s bench and to use their knives if anyone tried to get them. She told the older ones to protect their younger siblings. Abraham was getting down to go get his sisters, the other children and the omega who had been nothing but nice to his family. Dean said no in Alpha Timbre. Abraham glared at him. Dean told Jack no one not angelic was to get out of the wagons, then he and Sam got down to go after their mate. They told Jack to shield the wagons. He had time to feel the shield go up and then they were both fighting cannibals at five to one odds. Dean thought at Sam, “HoneyBear, she is alone in the middle of this, pregnant and may have small children with her. I am too scared for her safety to get mad. Which is good, because it gave me time to realize being her, she couldn’t not go after them. The Omega protects the children of the pack, even at risk to her own safety, throw in being HoneyBear, she was going after those kids, even if she had to disobey.”

“Dean, she will fight and then hold up somewhere until we come looking for them.” Sam said hopefully.

Java came out onto the main street they had been down, she didn’t see the Young girls, but she saw a blond-and-gray haired man, digging into Violet’s belly. Another man of indeterminate age or ethnicity snarled at her. She blasted him, then blew him up when he tried to grab her. She beheaded the one who had been feeding on Violet. She was dead, he had eaten her liver first and then her heart. Java ducked under a charging cannibal and when she looked up, she saw about twenty cannibals in a feeding frenzy over Gina and Noah. They were both very dead. Violet’s face had looked relieved. Gina’s look horrified and Noah’s looked annoyed. She saw the children, run out of a building and into another one. She started running after them, when she tripped and fell, someone stood her back up. He wasn’t human anymore and he kept lunging after her. He was Mark and Gwen’s oldest brother, Johnnie. She had seen him in a picture, Mark didn’t realize that someone had sat it out. He had been a failure of Titan’s Folly and he was never quite right in the head because of it. His father said it was because his Mom was pregnant with her own brother’s bastard. He used the time, her shock had immobilized her to pick her up in a caress, with her back to him, she was fighting to get her arms free. He ripped the wide legged pants she was wearing off her and put his finger in her ass. Java gagged, but she kept fighting, while he was rubbing his hard on back and forth across her ass with his pants still fastened, she was able to work her hand free. She screamed when he sank his teeth into the meat of the back of her shoulder. She stabbed him with her katana. He screamed and dropped her, she backed away. The others had swarmed him and had eaten his heart, that quickly, these things could really move. “God please let there still be four children to find and please help me keep them safe. She threw up when the group grabbed up the body and took it away to finish their meal. Java blew up the ones around her and she shielded just as an iron maiden curse hit her shield. She lost her temper and sent power flowing across the ground until their witch flew up into the air and exploded, taking several cannibals and part of a building with her. Some of the cannibals retreated when she killed the witch. She followed the screaming she recognized as Wren and Maggie's high pitched little girl screams of terror. She found them, they had been cornered by several of the formerly human creatures. Not surprising to Java, Abbie had her little sister, Chance and Wren pushed behind her, she had a knife, a big knife, and Java had no doubt she could use it, because it was already bloody. They may have eventually killed her, but some of them would die too. Java smiled Abbie was definitely her mother’s daughter. Java refocused them on her. She told the girls to stay behind her no matter what. Java fought hard, swinging her sword and labrys and using magic when she had room. The children screamed, “Java look out!”

Java whirled around and got punched in the face hard, but she held her ground. It was a tall, skeletal, blond teenaged boy. He rammed her into the wall and bit above her breast. He lurched from a knife wound to his lower back, but he didn’t go down. She disintegrated him. He turned to dust while licking her wound, some of the dust blew into her eyes and open, screaming mouth. She motioned for the children to come on, they needed to get inside something with a roof, she could make acid proof and get them shielded before she got sick or bled to death, because she was bleeding down there, and she could tell she was running a fever. Java felt the babies safe in their cocoon of magic, but she was still bleeding, it felt like it was coming from where Johnnie had his fingers. She gagged but kept them moving.

She found a back door to a second story apartment. She bolted them in and check all points of entry, did a sweep with her magic, no one else was in the building. She shielded the apartment, hoping if they had another witch or sensitive, she didn’t feel one, but if they did, she wouldn’t be able to get past the warding. Then she got a blanket out of her bag and had the children sit on it, she handed them the another one for if they got cold. “I shielded the apartment, sweethearts. I am going to shield you and then sing you to sleep. Listen to me carefully.” She wiped Maggie and Wren’s noses with her hanky, Chance's eyes were bleak, she followed his too adult eyes to the blood pooling under her. Abbie’s eyes were dry, and she was mad at her mother for letting how she felt about Java put all of them in danger. Java didn’t have time awake to fix how she felt about her bull-headed mother. “I got bit twice out there. I am sick and something else is wrong, I am not sure what. But if you stay in the shield and aren’t noisy, the only ones that should look for us, should be our pack, okay?” They all four nodded. “If the storm stops and morning comes, and no one has come, if I won’t wake up. Stay there, the shield should work until the suns starts to go down tomorrow. If it goes, be quiet, make sure no storms are coming and be as quiet as you can.” Java fought the pain, fatigue and nausea. “If there are stay here.” Her thoughts were scattering. “I have a little food in my bag.” She moved it between them. “If they aren’t you are going to have to leave. Go downstairs to the door, turn left and run to the end of the alley, keep heading away from the city, until you get to the road outside of the city. Then turn right and run until it starts to get dark. Then, hide in shrubs or any place but the road, where anything might find you. I am going to try to send them word of where we are and where you went if they come and I am not alive anymore and you had to run, understand?” They nodded somberly. She kissed each grimy forehead. She slid down the wall, pulled her knees up, took out the last blanket and wrapped it around herself. She reached out. “Alphas, can you hear me?”

“Yes, where are you? HoneyBear, we found evidence of you and Noah, the idiot, Gina and Violet.”

“We are down the alley on your left after you see Gina and Noah if they are still there. About halfway down on the left there is a five-story apartment building, it looks dingy brown stucco. We are on the second floor, apartment 204, the children are shielded, so is the room, you should be able to get through. I killed Johnnie Campbell he was a cannibal. He fingered me and then he bit me. Then this tall skinny teenager bit me. I am bleeding down there, I can’t tell from where, but if its from the front, it is way too soon, I will lose the twins.” They could tell she was running a fever, from the way her thoughts kept fragmenting. “It could be the terror for the children, Chance saw Violet, it is playing back in his mind and he sees my blood, it could be my fear and the trauma or your partially dead, half-brother opening you up before he raped you, or it may be the virus. Sammy, please make yourself hate me, so I can break away from you. I don’t think Dean will die, but you will. I never thought, I just ran after the children, they are so tiny. I knew I couldn’t save Chance and Wren’s parents, probably, but I had to save them, they deserve a life where they get to smile and the Young girls, it is not their fault that their mother is a walking, talking anal aperture. I love you. I can’t stay awake anymore. Tell our babies, I loved them, I was just too-soft to keep myself alive for them and I am sorry.”

“You keep your heart beating and you keep breathing, we are coming. You are not too soft. You came after them, their mother didn’t. She said you would save them, you were a hero. Abraham started to come, I ordered him to stay in the wagon. You wouldn’t have listened. Your love for your children would have given you the power to break my command. Noah’s dead, but I would love to kill him, for stopping, of course somebody was going to go after the children who were in the middle of that chaos. Everyone is gone, they made it to the Cell. Gabriel said you had cloaked wherever you were, and he couldn’t find you, but you can’t uncloak now, because you can’t defend yourself. When we get there, then you can take it down and he will get us out, so hang on. That’s an order, Omega! Hang on, fight!” Dean said in his Alpha Timbre.

“Some of the Angelica grew, Tasha and Ruth started on the tincture as soon as they got there, just in case, it should be ready by the time we call for rescue. You actually took longer, to be in the thick of whatever went wrong when we got here, then I bet, Dean, I owe him the difference in Oral. He said in the first two hours, it took an hour and about fifteen minutes to get through the city. You jumped out the wagon, not even five minutes later. So, I have to pleasure him orally for forty minutes. You have to get better, because after that he is going to need to bury himself balls deep in you.” Sam said with mischief in his voice to distract her. He frowned when he couldn’t feel her. “Bunny? Bunny?!”

“Baby Boy, we will find her, how do you feel?” Dean said with determination.

“I am cold, running a fever, and my back hurts, but I am okay otherwise.” Sam sniffed and started breathing. If he didn’t feel dizzy even, she was hanging on.”

Dean and Sam arrived just as a tall, man with a machete, started kicking the apartment basement door in. Dean stuck his stiletto in the man’s ear and Sam stood out of foot range just in case, with his machete out. He was starting to shift. “Sam, fight it.” Dean yelled. “You might want to tell me right now, who you are and why you are breaking into this building?”

“You wouldn’t by any chance be Dean Winchester, would you? That your brother, Sam? You both are Jegfars now. My father, Rufus, stopped talking to me, when I joined the Navy, instead of hunting with him and my sister. He says if I had been there, I could have saved her. Nothing I said could ever making him talk to me. Mama Mo, as she said the person who I can feel in this building always called her, has been keeping me up to date on things. The letters stopped and Java reminded me who she was. Then told me that Mama Mo was gone, that she wouldn’t mind being my pen pal, since we were kinda cousins. Then Mama Mo’s letters started back. She said, my father had died, and she pulled his cranky, antisocial butt with her when Java asked the angels for her back. Anything yet, Dean, because Java is running out of time.”

“I sure would appreciate it if you take your little pig sticker out of my friend’s ear. Otherwise, I may have to carve you up like a pumpkin.” A woman said as she stuck a glaive to Dean’s side. Dean whirled Jegfar fast and grabbed the glaive from her.

“I object to anyone holding a sharp object where it can do damage to my body. Isiah here is an old friend, and I was just processing that when you and your lady friends arrived on scene.” He did some deep breaths. Sam copied him and slowly his eyes and teeth returned to human. “Now that we all know we are all non-hostiles can we please go get our mate back, she has been bitten twice, no one is putting her out of her misery, we aren’t human, it isn’t necessarily fatal to her or to the twins she is not even a month into carrying.” Dean kicked the door once in anger and it flew open and off the hinges. Isiah told his friends to take it easy, they were the friendly nonhumans he had told them about.

Sam insisted on being last but the tall woman with brown hair and chocolate brown eyes wasn’t happy about it. “I promise. I am not feeling the least little bit hungry. And if I was, human is never on the menu, I am mostly vegetarian. I will eat chicken, if its grilled, but my mate is completely vegetarian and empathic, so she feels what the meat felt before it died. She said by and large, the humanely sourced chickens didn’t know it was happening.” Aislinn patted his shoulder when he looked sad.

“She sounds like a fighter. If she is still here, then I bet she will make it. And you are still standing, so she is still here. Isiah told us about the three of you and how, you saved his stubborn father. And a relative of ours, says they don’t make them much feistier or stubborn than our adopted cousin, Java.”

“We are related to Janey, we are her jerky, deceased older brother’s girls. When we found out Earth was going boom, we found the teams who were leaving, we went with the soldiers’ plan, but they were here to keep murdering, pillaging and raping like some did during the War. Isiah. Hugh, Ana Maria, and the three of us left before the first planned raid. We snuck out with as many gas masks as we could. It wasn’t looking promising, then Isiah heard that humans had come through the portal in horse drawn wagons. He knew it was who we were looking for. Then he heard Java’s part of your conversation. We were close so we came right away, but we had hungry trouble to fight off and blades to clean, didn’t want to risk one of the children or a delirious Java, getting infected. We thought you might only be able to catch it the way a vampire transfers their virus.”

“Your aunt is going to be so relieved. She asked Bunny not to look, because if you didn’t get off with one of the other groups, then you were dead, because you never returned any of her calls and she didn’t want to know yet. She needed to be able to focus on getting her children and her husband here. It was next to impossible to keep them in the cell, while we came for Bunny.”

“You call her Bunny, Aunt Janey calls her, Ladybug and Sully calls her, Mighty Mouse.”

“My brother calls her HoneyBear, she also answer’s to Death, Tiny, S&S, Baby Bird, Aramis, Magic Munchkin, and others, no one really calls her Java. Our 26 kids, call her Mom, Momma, Moma, Moom and Mommy.”

“Did you say 26 and she is carrying twins?”

“Yes. We were thinking thirty would be a good place to quit, if God and the pack say the same. The spirit of the pack keeps the Omega pregnant if others are not having enough babies to assure the spirit of the pack that we will continue. We have others who have a lot but not enough for the pack to let her stop, unless her body really cannot undertake a pregnancy. And each and every time, she is in awe and she loves them equally and so much, it is kinda scary.” Sam stuck his huge hand out. “Sam Winchester, my brother, Dean and hopefully our Omega Java and the unborn twin girls, Baylee and Haylee.”

“Aislinn Mulvaney and my sisters, Bryna and Deidre.” Her voice was deep and rich with the lazy drawl of Louisiana lacing her words. “We never picked up nicknames. In the Marines we were just “Mulvaney” in various tones depending on who was barking at us.” The shield wasn’t letting them in, and Java was fighting against Dean.

“Remember whatever you see or hear, you stay in the bubble. They are coming.” Java was delirious with fever her bangs were stuck to her forehead and she was trembling violently. When she pushed herself up by the wall at her back, the children saw she had been sick while they slept, and they saw blood.

"The puddle is bigger and she threw up three times, Abbie. She is really sick." Abbie hugged him and the others to her, making sure Maggie was behind her.

"You can close your eyes if you want Chance, you are allowed, we are still children. I am a year older and I want to close my eyes, but I need to watch for a chance to get out, if she goes down." She straightened her little back.

Chance did the same thing. "We will watch. I promise I will get Maggie home if something happens to you, will you promise the same for Wren?"

"Of course. I won't leave without her." Abbie said without taking her eyes off the door.

"I won't leave without Maggie. Thank you for being so nice to us." Chance said and tried not to jump each time someone landed a kick on the door.

She pulled out her katana and her labrys, straightened her spine and dropped the main shield and put it around the girls. When Dean came into the room, he had to avoid a swing from the labrys which would have cut him in two. He spun in the opposite direction than she was expecting, towards the labrys instead of away, where she already had the labrys heading towards him. Sam punched her, while she was watching Dean, she went down, and Dean caught her. He felt for a pulse it was weak and thready. Her lips were parched, and she was bleeding out of her ears. Her breathing gurgled with each inhale.

The children ran to Sam the only one they recognized. “Sam!” They yelled as they held his legs.

“Shhh… kiddos. Remember we don’t want anyone to know we are here.” Sam whispered. They all nodded. Sam sat down hard. “Dean…I’m losin’, you need to call Gabriel.”

“Don’t you bring me across two galaxies and leave me here alone. You fight!” Dean said in Alpha timbre without even meaning to, he was just desperate and afraid for his mates. HoneyBear looked like she might be leaving, right then and Sam, was pale and fighting to keep his eyes open. Isiah felt a pull in his tummy and looked at Dean. “It’s okay, Angel Air, has begun our flight.” Isiah laughed and then they were speeding towards the cell, faster than anyone could see or track.

When he opened his eyes, Dean was holding onto his mates’ hands and telling them, please don’t go. Isiah prayed for Dean’s sake that they made it.

“Dean I pray her being a Jegfar will make a difference, or the Angels will save her. We have seen what the fever could do and how fast it did it, it’s no wonder they killed themselves with their own weapons. When we started out, we had another man, Johnnie Campbell, with us.” He looked haunted for a minute as he remembered. “He was a little off, but he had been in the Army for a two year tour, honorable discharge, he said he had a bad motorcycle accident, he had been different ever since. He said his family was supposed to be with your cell, we had a tussle with the cannibals, he hid that he had been bitten. Three hours later, just three hours after he was bit, he was bleeding, crazed and I was going to kill him, but thinking he could be your kin, I decided to make him leave camp, when he tried to infect Bryna. It happened fast and Java was already bleeding from her ears. The fact she was bit at least five hours ago, and she is bleeding from her ears…”

“I appreciate you trying to prepare us, but, HoneyBear has near death experiences like some women go to get their nails done, every few weeks. She is fierce and feisty and stubborn. She knows if she goes, Sam goes, she will fight as long as she can. Plus, they are archangels, she is their family, they won’t stop unless there is no hope.” Dean said with a growl lacing the words. He smiled an apology at Isiah. “Janey your nieces are here and grab Mama Mo please, Rufus’ son is with them, Rufus won’t talk to him. They need showers and water and to be tested. Then maybe they could rest while I wait for my mates to wake up from their latest NDE, then I will explain the choices to our new friends. Thanks.”

“My child is…How bad is it?” Janey asked she was already heading towards them with Mama Mo and Sully.

“They had to fast forward the pregnancy, she got bit twice, she was delirious, nearly took my head off, then Sam tapped her, to keep her from attacking us and she collapsed and so did he. All the angels and all the witches are working on her and the babies. I don’t know yet, Janey. I just don’t know. Mark’s cannibalistic brother tried to bite Bryna, they kicked him out, they didn’t kill him, because they thought he might be our family. He was the first one to bite HoneyBear, he true to the nonJegfar Campbells we’ve heard of, tried to rape her while eating her. She killed him. When she isn’t delirious, you know that is going to torment her.”

Gabriel, Cas, Mike, Anael, Hannah and Naomi all worked to save Java’s life. They quickly fast forwarded the pregnancy, so that the Witches could take over saving the twins. Rowena, Tasha, Ruth and Heather worked to save the twins.

“Bollocks!” Rowena yelled in frustration. “Move back, please!” She said some words and the babies were contracted out of their mother’s dying body. They were both not breathing. The witches started working on removing the virus from the babies’ blood, the spell had severed the cords, but they did have some of the infection in their systems. They dipped them both in their own mini tub, with craft-prepared water in each. They cleaned them and massaged their chests and chanted words in Gaelic. It surprised Dean when Bryna started saying the chant too and light emanated from her hands, healing light, burning a bright, golden yellow. The other’s followed her example and first Haylee cried, Dean knew because she was the first of their children to come out with just plain red hair, which their mother had predicted, Haylee would have red hair and she would be first, making Baylee, who also had it second because of their birth order. They both had the rainbow hazel eyes. Baylee was definitely Kari’s sister she screamed furiously and punched her little fists at no one that she could reach. It seemed to make her madder when people laughed because they were just so glad, she was alive. Haylee was quieting down and looking worriedly, her face was already expressive, even though she was just minutes old. She squealed happily when Sam popped up straight and started breathing hard. Dean hugged him and they both waited for their wife to open her eyes. Crowley, patted their shoulders and smiled when he walked out, to give everyone more room. Adam picked up his naked sister and put her in the tub they had for soaking pulled muscles, it had the special herbal combination that Ruth had put in for the babies. Tasha, gave her an injection. She moaned in pain and said her favorite words, “My Love, My Heart.”, weakly.

Dean got to her first, he took her hand and kissed her knuckles. Sam kissed her forehead. She said. “Sorry, I think I tried to behead you. You were a cannibal with long greasy blond hair and no meat on your bones. I was really mad because he smelled of you, so I thought he had eaten you. So, I was going to kill him, before I died. I am sorry, it was very rude.” She kissed his hand. “I would rather kiss your lips, but I have puke breath, so this will have to do.” She reached for Sam’s hand and she kissed it, he kissed hers. “Are the babies okay, they stopped crying?” She looked worried.

“Your bairns are right as rain, Wee Lass.” Rowena held one and Ruth the other. Java smiled at her redheads. “They remind me of their Gramma Ro and Aunt Charlie, they are beautiful.” Her eyes fluttered shut. Sam panicked. Dean calmed him down.

“Sammy, she is sleeping, she is fine. The babies are fine. Everyone, but the three we knew we lost is fine. While they are getting her ready to go see our suite, why don’t we take the Young girls home.”

Sam nodded and took Maggie’s hand in his. She smiled at him sweetly. Sam looked back. Chance and Wren looked so lost. He figured that Bunny would bring them home and love them, like she had loved Ben and would have if she had inherited her sisters’ or Adam and Krissy’s kids. So, they were so loved that in time, all that mattered was how much they were loved now. He for one wouldn’t mind one bit, the little guys needed someone to choose them, not to not send them away if they were there, but to pick them to be theirs and love them. No one ever had. He knew the pard had tried, Anita probably would have tried to take them in, but Gina would not let go of them or Violet and it almost got a lot of people killed today. Sam was getting ready to talk to Dean about it before he mentioned it in front of Bunny.

“Dad!” Ben came running down the sidewalk.

“Everyone is okay! You have two red-haired sisters, and your Mom is sleeping. We are taking Abbie and Maggie home.”

“Dad, Brody and I talked it over. Those people never loved Chance and Wren. We asked Anita’s people and none of them particularly want anymore children or in Anita’s case, children period. She cares very much about them, but she says she would not make a good parent, though, her life has changed drastically. Mama Mo, said that according to Csomag Torveny, if the family members do not want them, they become pack children, whoever has time, raises them jointly with everyone else. We just moved to another planet. We have room. We have love and we really wanted more children, and my man wanted a little girl to put bows on, he said Chance looks like he could be mine and Wren could be either of ours. Csomag Torveny says you can at this point give them to whoever is willing to take responsibility for their care and upbringing. We both had little siblings and helped out, we knew how to diaper to begin with not that either of them are at that stage, we know they need special formula, since we cannot nurse and Mom, cannot wet nurse, not that they need nursing. What I am trying to say is, we were going to get settled, then ask Ayanna and Brandon, if we could have another child and hope we got at least one girl. We are ready for them. They are ready to be loved and to be allowed to be around the other children. To be normal and have friends. Please Dad, you know we will love them.” Ben looked serious and concerned about what would happened to the children no one had loved before the pack Omega risked her life to save them.

“Yes. Take my grandchildren home and give them each a bath, they smell like sewage, they we're hiding in some when the other two found them.”

Ben didn’t make a face he smiled and went to go get his children and take them home and figure out how to turn on water for the bath. He asked Rowena what smells would be best for the healing they needed to do. He took down the list and Rowena handed him a bottle from his mother’s apothecary stash. Dean and Sam watched as Ben talked to them and explained they were both going to be his children and they would have two fathers and two little brothers, Wren smiled at him, a small smile.

Chance asked. "What did they want them for? You don't just love other people's kids, the Noah man told him, that is what they say when they want to take you home and put their thing in you. I will hurt anyone who tries to do that to Wren or me."

Ben looked down and counted to ten to dispel some of the anger that he wanted to on leash on Noah. At least he hadn't touched them. "We are not the type of people who hurt little children, we take those without a home, home to live with us, so that we can let them grow up in a home, where no one wants anything but what they say they want, which is to love you and raise you to be good people when you are grown up." Ben scooted in like he was telling him a secret. My mom didn't love me. She threw me away. My Dad found out and he brought me home. He didn't get to tell Dadums." He pointed at Sam and he didn't get to tell the lady who helped you when you were up there. But Dadums smiled at me and it lit up his whole face and made his eyes sparkle. And she, was pregnant with her own babies, and she already had two children. She smiled at me and ran her fingers through my hair and told me that I would always know I was loved and that I was wanted. They taught me who to love other people like they do, not like my mother and her boyfriend did. She will check on you tomorrow and if you are not happy, you can call her, even in the middle of the night and she will come and get you both. Okay?"

Chance looked at his little sister talking to Blue, then up into the man's twinkling eyes. "After we have a bath can we have some food, we don't need much?"

Ben and Dean fought their anger, Sam looked away. "You can all the food you can hold, okay? Your sister too." Chance smiled and took his hand. Ben picked up Wren.

“Can you wash Blue and make him smell good again or do I have to throw him away, like the Gina Mom, would always yell at me and Mama Violet would not let her. Then the Noah man or Gina Mom would hit her hard. Does the other Dad, hit?” She whispered in his ear.

“No sweetie pie, no one hits in our house. You do have to mind, but when you forget or are just not in the mood to be good, no one will ever hit you. We won’t let them and the lady that came for you is my mother, she won’t let them. Okay?” Ben said, keeping the anger out of his voice and face.

“Are the Noah Man, the Gina Mom, killed? Mama Violet, too?” She looked at him with her almost purple eyes full of tears.

“Yes. Baby Girl, they are gone, but Mama Violet didn’t suffer. You did nothing wrong, you avoided the bad men, just like your new Granddad Dean said to. Mama Violet didn’t get that chance, they yanked her out of the wagon, and you fell out of her lap and they drug her away and you did exactly right, you got away from the bad men and hid, and my mother came and found you and Chance and Abbie and Maggie. You were a good, brave girl. Okay?”

Tears streamed down her grimy, dirty face, but she nodded. “The pretty lady with the voice like wind chimes is going to be my Gamma?” Her eyes lit up. “Mama Violet told Chance and me that if something happened to her, to go to the pretty lady and she would keep us safe. She did it, just because I was me and not safe, not because she had to. I love her, I always will because she was so nice to us, she was so sick. Is she alright?”

“Yes, Baby Girl, she is awesome.” Ben smiled and Wren blushed. And buried her face in her bunny.

Can I have a bath too, like Blue?” She whispered.

“You most definitely can.” He started off towards their suite. Dean smiled.

“Let’s take you girls back to your Mama and your brothers and sisters okay?” Sam asked the girls.

“Yes!” Maggie shouted.

“My Mama doesn’t like the lady, but she saved us, I told Mama that she was always nice to us and that she was wrong, and I got a spanking, but I am going to remind her, the next time she says something mean about the lady, that she saved us.” Abbie said.

“Sweetheart, if she doesn’t think different about her after today, you would just be getting another spanking for something that might not ever change. My wife knows, you like her, and she loves children, so you and Maggie make her happy, by smiling at her. That’s enough. Okay?” Dean said as he made sure the very uncomplimentary things, he was thinking about her mother didn’t pop up where she could hear them.

“Okay, but she teaches us to stand up and fight against things we know are wrong. The way she treats the Lady is wrong, the Lady was nice the first day in her office, even though my father was rude to her. She always smiled and made faces at us and the babies. Now, she saved us, we were cornered. I put Maggie and Wren behind me and pulled out my Bowie knife. I knew I couldn’t kill them all, but maybe I could kill a few and when I went down, while they were doing what they did to the man who stopped. I told Maggie and Wren to run, Chance argued but he agreed someone had to stay with them. Then out of nowhere, the Lady, Java, we aren’t allowed to say her name, was there and she saved us, got bit for the second time. She found us a safe place and protected us, gave us what little food she had in her bag, because she forgets to eat, and two of the blankets so we didn’t have to sleep on the filthy floor and then she stayed out so the shielding would hold longer around us. She told us what to do, if in the morning she didn’t move or wake up. Then she wrapped the one blanket around herself and sang us to sleep. She got sicker in the night and threw up and the bleeding started from down there, but she pushed herself up with the wall, straighten her back, put the main shield around us, told us one more time to stay in the bubble no matter what. She was going to die to keep them focused on her and not us. It is wrong, to not like her, she didn’t kill Daddy, she tried to stop him and the others from going, but they wouldn’t let her use magic to bring the shipment. Then she suggested that only the ones who were used to fighting as Jegfars go, but Daddy insisted. Mama had been sneaking out when Daddy was asleep, my room is…was, closest to the door. I will listen to you, but Mommy is not doing right, and she is paying for it. She will be punished for not coming after us today.”

“She will get over her guilt in time and things will get better at home. If they get worse, you can come to any of my mates and I, or Miss Missouri and Mr. Rufus, if you are more comfortable. Understand?” Dean said hoping this strong-willed pint-sized warrior didn’t push her mean, stubborn and guilt-stricken mother to the point of the Pack having to step in.

“I understand. Thank you.” Abbie said. Dean rang the bell. The door flew open, and Abbie pushed past her mother and went to her older sister Leah, who squeezed her tight. Sam let go of Maggie’s hand, she turned and thanked him and asked him to thank the Lady. Tamara snatched the child in and slammed the door.

“Dean, let it go. Let’s get our family together and settled and figure out what out of the prepared food to feed an army someone is heating up. We need a shower, functional only. Then after all that, I say if we see if we can knock her up for 29 and 30. If not we will be able to say we gave it our all.” Sam smiled wickedly and rubbed his hands together. Dean laughed at his dork of a brother.

When they got back to the hospital, Janey was holding Deidre’s hand as Mags drew blood for testing. She was beaming and thanking God, for her nieces still being alive and for her child making it back to them again. Sully was holding her hand and singing Motown tunes for her she would sing along with the parts she knew, while they got another bag of fluid into Java.

“Miracle girl, Haylee Candace and Baylee Charlotte, will all be ready to go home as soon as I get Mama hydrated a little more. The virus, was a vicious thing, while all her blood was trying to leave her body through all available openings and she kept vomiting, it was causing such high fevers that it was drying her out. We think that the tincture they made with Angelica, will work on the newly infected but if they are as far into dying as she was, it couldn’t have saved her. She and her team of tudos will have to figure out how to tell who is going to turn into a cannibal and who is just going to die painfully.”

“That’s comforting. So, some will be like her and some will be like poor Johnnie, our brother-slash-cousin?” Dean said as he pinched the bridge of his nose and looked at Sam, who was rubbing his face. They looked at each other and silently vowed, no one in this cell was dying because of carelessness or ignorance of what was up there. What intel they could gather, would be gathered and all decisions would be run past the Idosek and Mama Mo and their Omega, in all her capacities, then together they would make the final decision, especially if they were not going to be in the group, they sent topside. They both turned and looked at their dozing Omega, the first day and this world had already almost killed her. They would have to be doubly careful about her going above ground. She turned and smiled at them.

“I promise, I will not give you a hard time if you try not to put yourself in the middle every time. You are both very irreplaceable to the whole colony not just to your immediate family. If you go up there every time then you risk the entire Királyi Familie and leave the pack and the others, without leaders, and our children all 28 of them without parents.” She sniffed as tears began to slide down her cheeks at whatever horrors she saw. “I and your people, your pack and others you have sworn to lead, guide and protect, know you are both Brave and Courageous beyond measure. They know you hate to ask someone to take a risk that you are not taking, but here, they will respect you more, if you are protected, prepared for danger, but most importantly, not captured or dead. My strong, fierce, Alpha, your roll has to change here, as does yours my brave, selfless, Alpha. Your minds and your emotional strength are irreplaceable here on this hostile world. Where even moss growing on the rocks outside the warded area of the cave is deadly and carnivorous.” She sniffed and sat up straighter. “You are going to yell, but I was told not to let even you know, or it could not happen, and I would be punished. Anita’s vampires, Jean-Claude and Asher are alive. They have been feeding off the lust of the Lust Kingdom. They do drink human blood, or leopard, wolf and lion blood as offered from willing people from their world. They will follow our laws and explained that, a few drops of their blood would do nothing to any of us, it is more a horror movie, three day ritual, exchange of blood, oriented. Naomi, let me know just now, that Anita and Micah told the group from their world and they have a long line of volunteers, non-Jegfar, without your permission they will not volunteer. I promise they are not a danger to anyone, per the Angels, Ted, Bernardo, and Louis. They are already back inside our cell, in Anita’s chambers. They have an area were they can safely retire when they need to recharge, but like on our old world, they no longer need to die at Dawn, because being changed by Anita’s blood, they are too powerful.” She held herself. And rocked. Adam glared in their direction. She noticed and stopped rocking. “Please say something.”

Dean sat on the edge of her bed and Sam on the foot of her bed. Sam massaged her leg and she purred. Dean, licked her tears and she shivered. They both chuckled. “You don’t keep things from us. We keep the connection open at all times, so, they were testing your obedience and ours. We heard, but we could not let you know we heard. We were listening to the lust feeding and voluntary blood donors part, which we didn’t know. You are not in trouble.” Dean kissed her. She tried to pull away and then remembered they let her brush her teeth and rinse, she had the grime and blood scrubbed off her by Rowena and Ruth. Dean laughed into her mouth when she processed that she was clean enough to be kissed and kissed him back. Sam waited for his brother to need air and then he gently turned her head and kissed her. Dean fell out laughing this time, because they both moaned at the same time and their kiss heated. Sam’s hands started to roam. Dean nibbled on Sam’s ear, then he whispered. “We are not alone. Are we entertaining the cell with a live sex show tonight, before dinner or making sure the bed is set up?” Dean smiled mischievously at them both. They both groaned.

“I need to go and talk with Mark and Gwen and Aunt Lillian. It can’t wait, we would want to know as soon as the information was available, if it was us.” She looked somber. “If we had arrived just a few days earlier, he was still human, he was uninfected, we could have brought him back to them. Now…” She cried and shook. “I have done so much to that family.”

“Bunny, that family has done so much to you, not the other way around. Christian and Johnnie were running buddies, shared the same outlook on a woman’s right to decide if she was going to have sex with them or not. Crazed and hungry, he couldn’t decide if he wanted food or unwilling sex more. Gabriel had to heal the damage he did, with just his hand, if he had decided to rape you while eating you, it would have been a toss up as to which one would have been your cause of death. So, please don’t let me hear you thinking of yourself as some sort of pariah or jinx to the Campbells. Understood?” Sam said angrily.

“Yes, Alpha.” She sniffed. Sam kissed her deeply and hungrily. We will go get the bed together and get cleaned up.” She frowned and looked down at herself. He laughed. “You are still clean. We will take the bundles with us. I am sure one of the older kids will watch them while we celebrate the fact you made it, that they have two new sisters.” Baylee squealed happily at the light show that Michael had left playing for them. “Kari can celebrate her twin being born. Baylee is a squealer, just like Kari.” Sam turned to look at Java and she was just staring at the babies, with a look of love and desperate joy. He could hear her thoughts that she thought the blood meant they were gone. She was the mother of 28 children, 27 of which she had given birth to and each one was precious to her. She never got them confused or had favorites. He realized in that moment that even Isiah and her adopted cousins were in her heart, along with every other member of the cell were loved by the supposed least of them. She turned and smiled, a big, bright smile at him.

“Well, scoot, please, so I can get dressed and I already asked them to meet me somewhere together, Mama Mary too. Adam says, he was sorry for the loss his cousins had suffered, but he could not mourn a man who would have killed his sister, if she had not fought him. I will come to our home as soon as I am finished giving them such bad news.” She held herself tightly. They each hugged her from the side and kissed her head. Then Sam got the squealer and Dean got the quiet thinker, they listened to her directions to the Royal quarters, which made them all frown, then they headed out to find their new home.

Java popped in a apple green, corduroy shirt dress with a fitted, pencil skirt, thigh high, mint green cotton tights, apple green, hemp and flax, rubber soled, flat booties and a sage green tunic length, open knit cardigan. She pulled her hair up in a high ponytail. She came over and kissed Adam’s cheek. He pulled her into a hug.

“Can that be our only scare for the week?” He said with tears in his throat, he cleared it.

“I will do my best. Just getting things sorted out in the kitchen and pantry and root cellar, should take me that long. Tonight at the full moon’s apex, I have to push the warding stone deep into the ground, with all the magical help I can get. That is the most dangerous thing I have on my agenda for the next couple weeks.” She nuzzled into his shirt and breathed in his scent.

“Good. Everyone’s Grace, luck, whatever you want to call it run’s out eventually. So, quit being so shiny to Death, before yours does. Please, Tulip?”

“Tulip?” Java said trying to decide if she liked it.

“Everyone else calls you something besides Java. So, I thought about what you make me think of. I will forever see you walking down the aisle with tulips draped over your hand and your baby bump. You looked so peacefully happy. You glowed.” He kissed the top of her head. “So, Tulip, seemed to fit.”

She beamed up at him. “Then Tulip, I shall be. I love you big brother. I need to go tell his mother that our oldest brother, was killed by me in self-defense as he tried to eat me. I am leaving out the other part. Aunt Lillian has had too much pain in her life. I want it to be over for awhile.”

Gabriel popped in. He sniffed himself at the man, holding the tiny woman, it was family, nothing romantic. They both found uncomplicated, unconditional love in the other. His granddaughter was addictive as Crack, but not because of her many iniquitous fae parts, but because of the way she made you feel when she loved you. He hated to dump more in her lap, but she would love the more too. “Hmmmmm.” He cleared his throat.

“I knew you were there Granpa. I figured you would explain yourself and the people with you when you were ready. One I know and do not care for, the others I have no clue.” Java said from where her face was still pressed into her big brother’s chest. He tightened them a little because he felt her trembling. Then Dean was there, and the man was on the ground, being beaten into a bloody pulp by him. Dean growled and fought to control his beast when his hand wouldn’t move anymore. “Granpa, you know what he did to me. Why did you bring him here? I let him into the cell, I convinced my husbands to accept him, for Mama Mo and Patience, but the deal was he was never to be anywhere near me. Dean said if he was, he would kill him, Dean did his intake interview, Sam just wanted to rip out his still beating heart and I ccccouldn’t dddooo iitt!” She was stuttering, she was so upset, and Dean lowered his fist and went to her when he saw how much she was shaking. Adam gave her to his brother and then stepped between her and the man staggering his way to his feet. Sam walked in and swept James’ feet out from under him. Then he went to their sister, he noticed she was scratching her arm so hard that it was red and angry looking. He took her hand.

“Why did you bring him close to her? You know what he did, the sick pleasure of knowing a five-year-old girl was locked in a metal shed in a hundred degree weather with a well established fire ant mound. How close she came from dying from the allergic reaction and dehydration and that he is the reason Candace took her and left, the reason Max found her, the reason for all the horrible things that happened to her. You know that Michael found the pig hitting on her last night, when she checked everything one last time. He had her cornered, she was five again and she was having flashbacks, she hadn’t since they got rid of all the cursed items Max left around. She had the nightmare for the first time in months. Mama Mo came and begged the angels and me, to give him a chance, that she saw him changing, because of his mate. When she is not terrified, she can tell us if it is true, but he is going into a cell for tonight. She needs rest after yesterday and all the time she was trapped in a cannibal filled city with three little girls, almost raped, caught the virus that killed every human from before coursing through her veins from two separate bites, a NDE, etc. Oh, she also has to go tell our aunt that our brother, her other son, was trying to eat her, so she had to kill him!” Dean yelled. He turned to the pretty caramel skinned woman who was helping James up. “I hope he treats you right, and that you are the answer to his severe issues. However, if he makes you feel unsafe, please just tell any of the guards and they will bring you to safety.” Dean stuck out his suddenly not bloody hand. “I am Dean Winchester, Vezető of the Jeg Tronja Clan and leader of this cell. My middle brother, Sam is our second.” Sam waved. Then continued to rub their Omega’s back, she was mostly sniffing now. “This is our wife and little sister, Java, she is also the pack’s Omega and the progenitor of the Jegfar species. And this is our baby brother, Adam, the chief medical doctor and head of our hospital. And this is his mother, Kate, our chief R.N.” Dean turned as the doors opened and Speak and Sully walked in. “This is our chief Protector and third in charge, Sully and the protector of the Omega, Speak. And you are…?”

The woman looked slightly overwhelmed, but she took Dean’s hand. “I am Tess Turner, his wife. Although, none of that sounds like the man I knew. It will be interesting knowing you all, I’m sure of that.” She turned to the other woman with her, she was taller and more willowy, she had curly hair, that, was blonde and curled to the middle of her back. Her skin was also, caramel colored and her cognac colored eyes were wide over the violence level she saw Dean at, then how he was very gently rubbing his wife’s back. She gasped when the tiny woman turned around and Java’s eyes, were dry and the color of a snow tiger, with a snake’s pupil. Java apologized and her eyes shuttered for a second, then they were human. Big, apple green human eyes, surrounded by a silvery-white ring. “This is my little sister, Felicity Cassidy.”

She took Java’s hand. Java tilted her head, like the cat she was, but it was indulgent and curious so everyone else relaxed. “It is a pleasure to meet you Felicity. I am Java Winchester, and this pack needs a Fire of your power and ability.” Java smiled her infectious smile, that really seemed to light up the room some. “How do you feel about helping our Lightworker’s Circle?”

“Do what?” Felicity answered cautiously. “Sheila and I left the cell we were with when we found out they were paying the dark witch that opened the portal, then stayed hidden, because she wanted them to bring her light witches and psychics, etc. to sacrifice to the dark. They were holding Dark Bacchanals, where the altar was a live person, when they were done defiling her which was necessary for the sacrifice to work, they would kill her and eat her heart. I touched the leader and saw them preparing for Lammastide, a big day for them, three sacrifices would be needed. The witch would finally become a powerful sorceress, no longer even human after that night’s ritual. We were two of the light witches they were going to kill. They have lured some of the Lust Kingdom, they are nymphos but not dark. We were preferred, because we follow The Path, but the others will work and appease her patron.” She was holding herself. Java touched her cheek and her face relaxed, everyone relaxed. You are safe now, Felicity, you are my sister, and you have other sisters, we will not allow this dark sorceress to harm you. Plus, you are a believer, so, more importantly we have Archangels, Angels and we will not stand by and allow one of us to fall prey to so much evil. God doesn’t like ugly, they will not be allowed to triumph, but we are to stay out of it and pray for the safety of those who are lured.” Java eyes went unfocused. She is a kino makutu, she is quite powerful, she has been cloaked, before just now.” Java popped everyone but her, Felicity and Sheila out of the room, she popped off all of their clothes and then shielded them just in case she missed something then she quickly scanned them. She located a capsule injected under their skin, each one had it in a different place, she yanked them out magically and put them under a shield. Then she healed their wounds and all three backed up, she popped them in different clothes from different women in this cell, who were the right sizes. Java shielded them all. They looked at each other as the room grew icy cold and then the capsules exploded, they had arsenic and lead filings in them. Their clothes burst into flame. Java felt the kino makutu searching for the exact location of the cell, there were many of the dark alive in the cell, with formidable power. Java’s eyes went unfocused. She made it seem as though the magic was coming from all the beings on the planet who had magic, none more powerfully then any other, making it impossible to trace to an exact location, then she began to glow ice blue, the wind from the power whipped their hair around. She tapped into Rowena, Ruth and her daughters, Tasha and Alicia, Mama Mo and Patience, Bryna, Isiah, her mates, her oldest children, Jack offered up his, she braided it together and looped it together into a circle, filling the middle with her power, then she slammed it into the Makutu, she screamed, shriveled, and exploded into dust. She felt the confusion and terror that the whole planet’s light and neutral magic practitioners had attack their leader. They all shielded, Java pulled back into herself, undid the shielding, smiled at the women and collapsed into Sam’s arms. Mama Mo, followed by all the others she had borrowed from came rushing in to see if she was okay.

Gabriel checked to make sure her plan had worked. It had, the other cell had no idea if everyone had banded, or one cell had attacked. He could hear that if it were one cell, they needed to leave them alone, because it would not end in victory, most likely. He looked at Michael and he nodded, he had already sent Naomi and Zachariah to destroy the cell. Gabriel sighed with relief. He touched his Granddaughter and gave her back the energy she had used. “When she wakes up, she is going to be needy, if you know what I mean. She won’t wait until tomorrow to talk to your cousins and Mom. And the reason, I was not thinking when I brought him here, where she was is, I have shocking news for the four of you siblings. So, if you could decide what you are doing with him, and if maybe the lovely ladies.” He smiled at Rowena, who smiled back and shook her had at her mischievous angel, for flirting with her right there, because he knew she liked to see other women get flustered and then she was the one who he wanted to be with. “Could get Tess and Felicity settled.” He saw Felicity and Sheila grab hands.

“Felicity, how can you doubt you are safe here, she just pulled off a complicated bit of magic, off the top of her head that drained her batteries even with all the help, you see the angels touching her and see we care about her and her brothers are my great-grandnephews. This cell does not ever allow the practice of dark magic, she and others have suffered too much in its grasp, it is in their laws that dark magic is a death penalty offense. She will need your help very much tonight to help push the warding stone into the cell floor and down too deep to dig under so the cell will be…”

“Incased in a sphere of very powerful warding, making it invisible. It already has many false entrances that lead to places you don’t want to end up. Only those who belong here will be able to even know its here, and if somehow you are tricked into showing them or they follow you, only members of the cell would ever be able to know which passage is the true one and the proper phrase to get to the place where only magic will let you out again, if you don’t belong, then you will die there. She is really quite brilliant or whoever decided how to play a deadly version of The Shell Game, with the entrances and all the rest is brilliant.” She turned and looked at Felicity. “I will be safe, when he is done telling me whatever, then I will ask to be shown to where you are. I believe we are finally safe, Felicity.” The two women hugged.

“Speak, Sully would you please take your Alazatos’ tormentor to a cell where he is to be held until she has had a chance to rest and decide about the rules by which he may continue living here. Thank you.” Sully bared his huge teeth at James, who looked puny between the two giants. Then he bent down and kissed his kid.

“Vezető, will you please, if it is not too late, let us know she is down for the night or at least in for the night. Ellen heated some of Mighty Mouse’s Veggie Chili, Regular Chili and made corn muffins and condiments to go with it, she put the chafing dishes in the dining hall. Would you like for me to have enough for you all brought over to your suite? How many will it be? Is Adam going to eat with his wife who pulled royal rug rat duty for tonight?” Adam nodded. “Krissy said the older kids have already eaten and are helping the others get their beds together and made. So, that will just leave the ones who are not eating chili yet and those on bottles or nursing. Krissy said your older kids are doing likewise, and she has what she needs for the others, Ellen warmed some Chicken, Potato Chowder to go with brown bread and butter for the kids who are past baby food but couldn’t handle chili. I will bring up enough for twenty or so, with the vegetarian chili for the veggisauruses.” He turned his warm, friendly gaze on them, and smiled. “Are either of you a veggisauruses?” They both raised a hand. He laughed. They both smiled and laughed too. “Let me guess, you can feel what the meat was feeling when it died?”

“It’s awful. I even tried humanely resourced meats, but it was still just too much. So, I went veggie and food stopped giving me nightmares.” Sheila said.

“I would have these nightmares where the meat turned back into a cow, big, chicken, whatever, as ghosts and they would torment me and ask me why would I eat them after the torture they went through to end up a steak. It wasn’t worth it. I went veggie and got the added benefit of my overall health and temperament improving.” Felicity admitted.

“Then after you, ladies.” Speak said and opened the double doors and ushered them out. He looked back at Java. Dean signaled she was alright. Speak thanked him.

Sully bared his teeth at James again and he went without protest. They saw his bruises disappear. Everyone looked and Java was awake, she was being still for a moment, but she was back. James didn’t even mutter a thank you. They were finally alone.

“I practiced every way I knew to say this so, Sheila, these are your baby sister, baby brother, middle little brother and oldest little brother. You already caught each other’s names. John hit stateside and he went out to the NCO Club and he met a woman by the name of Anise Cassidy, who went to the NCO every Friday night with a group of friends, they went to dance, but sometimes, they would get lucky. John and Anise talked, eventually he found out she was from a long line of magically gifted hunters. She had decided to get out of the family business, but she had just quit her job liquidated her assets and was going back to nomadic hunting. John explained that he had been being debriefed and quarantined for two weeks, when he was released, he went where he knew single women would be, he didn’t want serious or long term, just right now. She felt the same, because she was leaving in the morning for a case she had found. They mamboed horizontally and went their separate ways, just like Candace would many years later, Anise kept her child and kept training, she decided to make sure she wouldn’t run into the father anywhere, so, she went to Australia. When Sheila was nineteen, she and her mother found themselves up against a Yaramayhawho, which is a short, round, hairless, red man, with no teeth. He waits in forests, high up in the trees, then when someone not expecting them to be there walks under the tree the short red guy, leaps on them and sucks out all their blood through the suckers all over his normally hidden tentacles. Then he might eat the person, if he spits them up within three days, the person, might be nursed back to health, or they may become one. When Anise walked under a tree within shouting distance of her daughter, the thing dropped on her.” Gabriel noticed his granddaughter frowning at him, then she said in her head, “Sensitivity, for her this is like reliving the horrible day over again.” Java went and sat on her hospital bed next to her sister, she put her arm around her shoulders and Sheila leaned into her, she had tears pouring down her face. Sam looked at them sitting next to each other, Java was small, Sheila was tall, but the facial features, were very similar, she had a mouth that was like Dean’s and she was willowy, where as Bunny was tiny but strong. She had a hard day too, and now she just found out she had three brothers and a tiny baby sister. After they found out how she came to be there when the cells started forming, she and her hunting partner and best friend, found a cell that was a pagan group, paid the fees and waited for the phone call that it was time to go.

Gabriel kissed his granddaughter and apologized, she kissed his cheek and said he had done nothing that needed apologizing for. He kissed her back and then led his step-grandniece to where her friend was staying, with the sisters planning to spend some time together tomorrow morning.

“HoneyBear, are you sure, you do not want one of us to go with you?” Dean asked worriedly. He was playing with her ponytail. She nodded. Dean sucked in a deep breath when how she looked when they had found her, flashed through his mind. He yanked the curtain closed. He turned her into his arms and kissed her hungrily, running his tongue down hers, which drove her crazy. She moaned into his mouth. And Dean slid his hand up and opened some of the buttons on the top of the dress, so he could lave his tongue across the top of her breasts. She purred in pleasure. Dean made himself back off, and Sam pushed her back against the wall and stuck his hand under the tight skirt. He couldn’t reach.

“Change dresses, make it match, now.” Sam’s voice was more an aroused growl than a man speaking. She blinked myopically and he thought he was going to have to repeat himself, when she was in a circle skirt the same color, a mint tee that was light green-colored and a loose knit apple green cardigan. Sam growled his satisfaction at her, she was lost in the smell of Dean’s arousal and the feel of Sam’s bulge rubbing back and forth across her mound. He dove back in kissing her deeply and this time when he stuck his hand up, he easily moved aside the apple green thong, and shoved two fingers in her, she was soaked, but it was still tight and she moaned loud, her body clinching around his fingers, trying to push them out, because he hadn’t opened her up. Sam was moving his fingers in and out of her and her eyes were blown, and she put her head against the wall in surrender. Dean kissed Sam and growled at her taste on his tongue. Dean had the tee pulled up so that he could suck on her breast through her bra, he moaned when he realized she wasn’t wearing one. He suckled at her breast and moaned when she squirted milk into his mouth. Dean growled he loved the way it tasted. Sam had undone his belt and buttons and pulled himself free, he guided himself into her opening, growling as he watched her body take him in, all the way. He buried himself in her and started rubbing his pelvis back and forth across her bundle of nerves, she groaned and nipped at his chin begging him to take her. Sam smiled fiercely and started slamming in and out of her. He fought not to shift, he was so aroused by her heart thumping, so loudly in her chest, the little noises she made when Dean drank from her. He got his beast under control and he slammed into her, so fast he blurred, he held her pinned to the wall with his body and Dean’s fingers found their way into his ass. Dean moved his fingers opposite of Sam’s thrusts into her. He made Sam go, which made her go. Dean edged but didn’t go, he didn’t want to walk back to his suite with a stain. Dean used a rag that he dampened in the sink inside the corner bed area that would be her spot, which hopefully, she would only use to give birth to babies, and cleaned her up, then he rinsed it and cleaned his brother, she was leaning limply against the wall. She was just this side of subspace. They straightened out her clothes, redid her ponytail. When they had themselves back to being presentable, they got her awake and focused. She kissed them both and came out and went towards the door, they watched her sashay away and then Sam closed the curtain and grabbed his brother.

Java started down the village pathway, liking the feel of a giant, real life “Hobbiton”. Java frowned a little at the public buildings, being more along the lines of a big cities downtown, but she knew it was necessary to protect the documents, books and artwork she had appropriated. The council and court building, where Dean’s, Sam’s, Sully, and her official offices were was also in the style of the other downtown buildings as she was starting to calling them. She walked up the charming grass surrounded path to the upper level of hobbit homes, in eclectic styles and colors, to match the people who were occupying them. She came to one with a door the color the Caribbean Ocean used to be. When she wondered why she hadn’t staggered over, using the past tense to describe things from the only planet she had ever known until now, she realized all that had value to her, was at rest in Heaven or safe within the cave’s well hidden and well protected walls. She used the charming dragon door knocker to knock. Mary opened the door, yanked her in and squeezed her.

“Air” Java managed to whisper. Mary laughed and passed her on to her cousin, then he passed her to her other cousin and her sister, then Alex grabbed her, and Lillian took her and held her to her.

“I am going to start spanking you if you don’t stop scaring us like this.” Lillian said as she gently shoved Java into a chair.

“Did you see the babies?” Java smiled softly. “They have red hair like Porthos and Granma Ro. Their eyes are the same as Sam’s and mine.”

“Yes, we stopped by.” Alex said. Then in her head she said. “Honey, whatever it is, just yank off the bandage, it will be better than slowly.” Java nodded.

“Aunt Lillian, Mark and Gwen, please don’t hate me. The only reason I knew who the person was, was because of the shared photo that I saw at Mark’s and in Christian’s quarters.” She paused and picked at her fingers. Mark stopped her.

“Honey we love you, whatever has happened could not change that. You are torturing yourself, just say it.” Mark kissed her forehead and sat down.

“Three, just three days earlier, but I didn’t see him, I don’t know if they would have let us go that early. Johnnie was with the Military Cell, not the one that the Trentons left but just a just all Military. He was with Uncle Grumpy’s son, Mommy’s nieces, and some Trenton cousins, the Army cell decided it was going to survive by raiding other cells and killing the men and children and taking the younger women. So, not wanting any part of that Johnnie left with the others. Three days ago, outside of the city, they were attack by a small group of cannibals, Johnnie got bitten, he hid it, three hours later he was trying to eat one of them. They kicked him out because Isiah recognized the last name and he couldn’t kill him, they had no way to restrain him, so he ran him out of camp, he kept a bead on him, so when they made it here, they could tell us and maybe the magic he felt coming from us, could fix him. I was running after the Young girls and I tripped, someone stood me up, for a second I thought the cell had found us, then I saw his arms, they were bitten and missing flesh, he had been eating himself. I looked up into the face and I recognized him, I turned to run, I couldn’t kill him either, we might have been able to help him, with the Angelica potion. He pulled me back against him and lifted me with one arm, the other one, ripped off my pants and undies.” Java sobbed. “There was a little bit of him left, he tried to open me up, so he wouldn’t hurt me, when he raped me. He was losing motor function, so he ended up, pushing his whole hand pretty much, in me, I tore, but that and him biting a chunk out of my back, gave me time to work my hands and arms free and I stabbed him in the gut, hoping I could pull him with me when he passed out, or something I wasn’t thinking clearly. The other cannibals that heard my scream and came, pulled him away and they started eating him. I found the girls and had to fight about twenty of those things, to get them out of the corner they were in, Abbie, the oldest had the other two girls behind her and a bloody Bowie in her hand. The virus acts fast, and I was bleeding back there, things were getting fuzzy around the edges, the storm was rolling in and they just kept coming. I went crazy and killed all that were around us and was taking the girls to get them out of the storm, when they screamed, another one punched me, we fought, he rammed me into the wall, my head hit, but I didn’t go out. I disintegrated him when he bit my chest. Then I took the girls inside an apartment building, I checked it out and storm proofed it. Then I fixed them a pallet, covered them and put them under with a song. Before that, I told them what to do if, I was dead when they woke up. I put the little bit of food I carry because I forget to eat where they could get it. I put the last blanket around me, I was shivering and feverish, I reached out to my mates and told them were I was. Then the virus got bad, I got sick, and I was bleeding from so many places. Someone was pushing through the door, but the shielding was keeping them out. I got to my feet, shook it off, stood in a fighting stance and then put all the shielding around the girls, when they came through, I swung my labrys, it was Dean, I almost beheaded him, I was delirious. I kept seeing the kid that bit me, but I smelled Dean, so I thought he ate him, so I was going to kill him, before I died. Someone hit me and then I was in the hospital trying not to die.” She started to drop and shake.

Lillian sat next to her and held her close. “We are not mad at you, now we know what happened to him. Douglas took him for the program, because he was as you figured, your brother. Robert let him, I was afraid they would send me home, so I let them. Robert told me one day that the program had failed to work on such damaged material, they sent him off to the army, they would watch him until his tour was up and then he was on his own.” Lillian was crying softly and rocking her niece. She thought at Mark. “Call Sam, Mark, please, she is dropping, the horror and then seeing him carted off, she is an Omega, we were lucky she can fight, or we would not have gotten her back. Being an Omega, she had to protect the children those people who endangered us all, didn’t put where they would be safe.” Mark thought to Sam, who started to them. Java was shaking and her eyes were locked in the horror of watching her brother get eaten by cannibals, knowing that was most likely your future or your mates would have to kill you, which would kill them. Lillian, just kept humming, “Sunrise, Sunset” from the movie, “The Fiddler On The Roof”.

“I like your door and the door knocker.” She said to no one in particular and then she was out. Lillian checked her pulse.

“Alex, it is slow and so is her pulse. She is cold to the touch.” Lillian told her daughter-in-law.

Gwen was crying, but she took the throw off the chair back and covered her cousin with it. “You okay, Momma?” She asked her mother.

“Yes. Strangely, I am alright. I know he is not homeless under some bridge somewhere. I am amazed. Here we are thousands of miles from Earth and my little brother is still reaching out and hurting her.”

“We found out today, that John had a daughter before he married Mom. He wasn’t part of her life, but Gabriel saved her and James Turner’s sister-in-law and brought his wife back to be his mate, so Bunny doesn’t end up killing him. He cornered her last night and Mike the Angel, had to save her from him. Then she was in the hospital hugging Adam and there he was, brought by her Granpa, but she was shaking so hard she stuttered. We should have known that a drop was coming, before The Fall, the experience up there would have made her drop.” He picked up his sleeping mate. She had finally gone to sleep in self defense. He kissed her head. “Are all of you alright?” Sam asked as he looked around.

“Yeah, we are.” Mark said.

“I will stay as long as they need me, Sammy. Go home and tend to your family.” Mary kissed his cheek as she walked him to the door. Then she brushed her daughter’s hair out of the way and kissed her forehead. Sam kissed her back.

Mary took a deep breath and prayed she would be able to think of anything that would be helpful. She also wondered what her other stepdaughter was like and would she love her instantly like she had this one?

Sam held Java’s head over his heart, as he walked down and then up to the Royal Cottage, which was huge, but it had to be to house the Kiralyi Familie. Which meant there were still 26 kids at home and more and more wanted some privacy from their siblings. They never complained, but he knew Ren and Rain wanted their own space and Thal, Tai, and Taz, also could use more space. They and each Quad Squad got the biggest rooms, after the nursery, which was always full. Gabriel appeared beside him.

“You’re good you don’t even flinch anymore, none of the Winchesters do.” Gabriel brought her energy up to normal and got her out of the drop. “ You need to charge her battery some more, then she is scheduled to place a warding stone. We don’t do it tonight as planned; we are vulnerable to attacks like the one she stopped today. The energy will make her needy.” Gabriel nudged Sam’s shoulder and wriggled his eyebrows.

“She isn’t a wind up doll and we would spend all our time inside her if we could, but we all have responsibilities and we have children who need comforting, so if you just raised her energy and power levels to normal, if there is time after she tends to her children and makes sure they are all okay. We will if she is not tired and wanting to sleep, christen our new bedroom. If not, I know she will manage, she won’t risk us and she won’t fail her pack. Please forgive me if I am annoyed. I feel guilty. Instead of comforting her in the hospital, I pushed her up against the wall and used her to slack my fear. She is exhausted, she is tugging on my energy, even with what you did.” Gabriel touched her again.

“I hear you, but if she is going to ward the cell tonight, she needs the energy, from all three of you together, running energy through each other and power. Then, she can tend her children, etc. You know she will be there tonight period, if she doesn’t have more than I can give her, she will possibly be in a coma when we are done. I will go and let you get to it.” Sam frowned as he heard wings flapping.

Dean opened the door. He felt her fingers gripping his shoulder. She smiled, half-watt at him. “Neither of you carried me over the threshold in the traditional, conscious sense.” She kissed him, pouring into it how very much she loved him. Then felt something that he was beginning to lose hope he would ever be able to give her. She poured into the kiss, how very much she loved her life and wouldn’t change any of it. They were together, safe for the moment, and it could have been so very different. Sam had tears in his eyes, so did she but they were happy. Then Dean was there outside the open door, smiling through his tears. Sam smiled at his bride and carried her across the threshold, there was a flash that was extra bright and a puff of smoke. The kids were there, even Ben and Nikki and their families. DJ had a huge, old-fashioned, daguerreotype camera, but it was the best they could do right now, it was on the list. The all laughed when Dean took her from his brother and went back out and carried her across the threshold. There was another bright, smoky flash. He beamed. He gave DJ a little bag of mini-cookies he had in his pocket, just in case, his wife needed food, as payment. They all carried something. DJ, just shook his head and thanked his Dad. The kids walking, skipping, toddling, crawling and carried all came and surrounded her holding on to wherever they could reach, she smiled full watt and tears flowed freely. Sam could feel all the energy the love she was getting gave her. She hugged and kissed them from youngest to oldest, Michael clung for a second, she touched his cheek, and smiled. Nikki held her tight.

“I would do my best. I got scared out of being a brat today and I would do my best to take care of our family, but I would never come close to you. I love you so much, Moma!” They hugged again. Dean looked at Sam, puzzled by all the happy tears, even though she had been dead again, something was different.

“She realized when she woke up after a drop that Gabriel fixed, that she loves her life, she wouldn’t change anything, us, alive and whole and grandchildren, her sisters alive, etc., this is that perfect she was looking for when we were at Sanctuary. I realized the same thing. We are always going to have danger around the corner, but I have all of this and the two of you to get through whatever comes. I’m, strange on a day when she almost died, I am happy, I have been for awhile.” Dean kissed him.

“Me too. When I was four and became a parent. I defined happiness, by being able to give you shelter and food. I did whatever Bobby said, not that it was ever anything but loving, but at first because I wanted to protect, my Baby Boy. Then I wasn’t happy for a long time because of our third. She was able to rip out not only my heart, but yours and she did on several occasions, never her fault. But in the last year, realizing that God thought we were doing good enough to deserve a second chance. It helped me settle into being grateful for us and the kids. And now we have our very own real life Hobbiton, and we are not hungry, and we are all together and for the moment safe. I am happy too.” He watched her she was to his own personal Outlaws, she had a ways to go before, she would be done hugging and kissing. “Let’s go get the bedroom ready for our maiden voyage. I asked Cas, for tulips that wouldn’t hurt her in anyway, he gave me four dozen. Let’s spread petals all over the bed and floor. Then she can take the others and put them in vases around the house.” Dean didn’t realize how soft his face went when he talked about his wife spreading flowers around the house. It made Sam kiss him breathless. “Thanks. Yummy! You taste like you and her blended.”

“I conned Gabriel into giving me blue roses, four dozen.” They both laughed at how sappy they were becoming. “We will definitely need to prove our manhood when she comes up here.” Sam said.

“Definitely.” He growled low and guttural, then he beat his chest. And dropped his sweats. Sam could see he was a man in full. “Big Bro, please come over here and rip my clothes off. Now.” Sam said his voice was low and laced with a growl. Dean stalked over and did as he was asked. Then he repaired them, clothes were not as easy to come by as they were before. Sam laughed until Dean dropped to his knees, never taking his eyes off his brother’s, he put Sam’s tip in his mouth and then he looked down and reminded him that the skill with the mouth was indeed hereditary. Dean stopped.

“She is to the babblers, so, if we are going to spread the flower petals, we need to do it. Or, I can finish, it is up to you, Alpha.” Dean said with a wicked gleam firing his eyes and making them glow.

Sam stood his brother up and kissed him hungrily. “Let’s spread and no dom/sub crud, just us, being us, screwing the heck out of our Omega and each other. Until they come for us to ward the cell.” He kissed him one more time. Then they both attacked the flowers they had brought to surprise her. They, with the help of magic, had the room lit with only candlelight, dancing on the rosewood colored walls, that, had roses and tulips intertwined in a border at the top and bottom. The walls set the rosewood bedroom set off perfectly. The had put on the purple and blue cotton sheet set she had sewn herself. With the matching purple and blue flowers against a barely there rose background and the matching cotton blankets, that, were topped with the pattern at the top and bottom hems. They used the full length mirror and dresser mirror to reflect candlelight and make it seem like dozens of candles. The room smelled of her favorite lavender and vanilla, from the candles. They had three of the special chocolates on a silver letter opener tray. And the best works of art in the room were spread out on the bed, in poses that let the candlelight dance on tight abs and muscled arms, thighs and calves. And the Mighty Oak and Donkey Dong were anxiously awaiting her. They had just settled into their poses, when she turned the doorknob and walked in, she looked puzzled at the candles for a second, then she saw them in the mirror. They both made mental pictures of the look on her face as she sashayed over to the bed, her clothing disappearing a piece with each step, until she stood by the footboard, with the candlelight caressing, the toned arms, the full, pert breasts, the eight pack abs. She looked them over with her eyes, not the least bit shy, then she lowered her gaze and whispered. “Take me.”

Sam growled and Dean groaned. Then they were both suddenly in her space. She slowly slid her finger down Dean’s cheek and then across a nipple, he purred, then she caressed his abs and above his navel, finally stroking The Mighty Oak. Dean’s breathing was heavy, his pupil’s blown to lust. She did the same to Sam, stroking Donkey Dong. She was breathing heavy her eyes glowed ice blue in the candlelight. “Please, my Alphas, don’t be gentle, no sex games, just take me, like you have always wanted to, but were afraid. This bedroom will not be a place of fear, but of pleasure, joy, some rest, so please, take me.” She said a little louder, she went laxed in complete surrender.

Sam grabbed her hair and pulled her head back so he could kiss her and stroke her tongue with his, he growled in arousal when she moaned. He slid a chocolate in her mouth to melt, she purred. Dean dropped to his knees, pushed her stance wider and flicked her clit, Sam pushed a chocolate in his mouth, he used his fingers until it melted, then slid his tongue back and forth across her opening, then when she opened in welcome, he used his tongue, she tugged his hair and keened. Sam had finished his chocolate while watching them. He licked down her spine, which had her moaning and biting her lip. He went to his knees and pulled her butt cheeks apart and began to lick and wet her opening, she squealed, and he smiled as her hole furled open like a blossoming rose, he straightened his tongue and slid it in, her knees gave, but they held her up. Dean added his fingers back to pleasuring her front, and refocused his tongue on her bundle of nerves, she was chanting their names and speaking Enochian, neither thought about the fact that the angels heard and understood every word she said. She did, tried to focus, then switched to Amalekite which most knew, but not without thinking on it. When Sam replaced his tongue with two fingers, she moaned, low and long and squirted Dean, he lapped it up and when she came down, he sent her back up with a nip of her clit. This time when her knees gave, Sam put her over his shoulder, like a captive spoil of battle. Dean laid on his back and Sam put her on him, facing away from him. Dean bucked into her until his pelvis was flat against her rump.

“Bunny, put your legs out to the side like he is a horse.” He smiled when she did like he asked. “Dean when she leans back, hold her against your chest.” She leaned back, and Dean held her tightly against him. “Bunny tilt your pelvis up.” She did. Her eyes were still lust blown, her folds spilled ambrosia out as her breath caught, he looked up to see Dean nibbling on his shoulder. Sam sat with his rock hard cock where it teased her already occupied opening. The he straddled his brother’s legs and moved his hips forward until his cock nudged her opening, Dean froze. He frowned at Sam.

“I am fine, please take me, don’t think, just feel.” She pleaded. Dean laid back and let his brother work. Sam lubed himself well.

“Dean move, she needs to be open more.” Dean started moving, she started moaning at the newness of the angle. Sam slowly slid his tip in when Dean thrust in, then more on the next thrust. Sam was over halfway in when Bunny squeaked. They both froze. She relaxed again and nodded. Sam let his brother started moving, then he slid the rest in on one thrust, then he held his brother’s hips. “Let her adjust. You both feel so incredible.” She looked in Sam’s eyes and let him see the arousal and the trust and the pleasure. Then she smiled at him and wiggled her hips. Dean moaned.

Sam took Dean’s hands and let his brother help him balance. Then they found a rhythm so as one pulled back the other thrust in. She came so hard she screamed. They kept going, she kept coming. Sam felt his balls pull up and knew he was close. “Dean, I’m close.” Sam managed.

“Me, too. Together?” Dean whispered. She was no longer speaking a language they recognized, she was completely blissed out. They laughed. They closed their eyes and concentrated on feeling through each other, so they came at the same time, both all the way in her. They both felt their knots grow. They both went to pull out and she clinched. Just as they lost control and double knotted her. Sam sat in closer, hoping that would push him further from her opening and give them more room.

“If you had pulled out, you both would have been in the opening when you popped. That would have really hurt me. This is uncomfortably full, but not pain yet. When you release my muscles are going to complain, that is when it will be painful.” She giggled. “Except for the upcoming muscle cramps, that, was amazing. Did it feel really, good rubbing against each other when you moved?”

“You are insane and incredibly cute and ridiculously adorable.” Dean said and smiled, at her lack of horror.

“You forgot adventurous, kinky, sexy as hell, flexible, you are incredibly flexible!” Sam said and smiled. Sam moved so he could relieve the pressure on his lower back. Then watched in amazement as it made Java come hard. They both released but she was still having aftershocks, so they waited so they wouldn’t hurt her. Then Sam carefully let himself slide out of her. Then Dean pulled out gently. They both looked at the amount of semen that was about to slide out of her and she said a spell, so it was gone.

“Not on my new sheets.” Sam went and got a warm rag and cleaned her and Dean, then himself. Dean warmed the bath water, with a flick of his hand. Sam licked his fingers and then sucked on the one with his wedding bands on it. It always drove Dean crazy. He moaned as he placed a second chocolate on his tongue. He carried her into the bathroom and placed her in the sunken tub. She oohed over it. Then smiled at them. The walls were indigo and the fixtures pure silver. The skylight was full of stars, so realistic, you had to think about them not being real. They splashed and dumped water over each other’s heads and then she went still. Her eyes got huge and they all felt her pelvic muscles begin to cramp. She just kept blinking in shock at how much pain it caused. Worse than heat, had ever been, she told herself to breathe. Dean sat behind her and massaged her lower back, Sam sat in front and he began to massage her lower abdomen and used his fingers to soothe her there. The cramps passed after about ten minutes and they just lounged there. Java smiled and then they all felt the spark of a life beginning, then another and another and another and another. Java looked like she was going into shock, Dean slipped under the water and choked, and Sam frowned.

“Guys, so who did it? I can’t tell. That has never happened before.” She blew out a breath and stood. She turned away and dabbed herself dry, then lotioned when she turned back, she had tears. “I am going with I do not like whatever you call what we did, the cramps and the slutty feeling of not knowing whose child I am carrying, are not appealing to me. I am sorry, if you really liked it and want to, then can we set up a schedule for when we do it. We need to eat before we ward. I will go heat up whatever, Nikki said was brought over for us. I know you will not approve of skyclad, so, I have cloaks for you, I made before we left. I still love my life and I am happy. Everything was magical, until the pain and the slutty feeling.” She smiled at them. She kissed each of them on the top of the head.

Dean was sitting there looking shocked and sad. Sam was grinning maniacally. “Dean do you realize that for the first time without us suspecting, but then she might even initiate something she hates, so we stumble around, and she finally admits it. Instead, this time she firmly said she did not like it, why, and then being the Omega requested that we not do that unless we really love it, then could it only be at certain times. She is finally settling into being an Omega, she will still be at risk, but she will not hesitate to harm someone trying to hurt her. I think Noah’s disrespect and endangering those he was suppose to protect, Isaac being a jerk, Tamara cheating on him and then trying to blame her lack of fidelity on her to the point of endangering her children, Ashahel and James cornering her and expecting her to drop her pants and bend over because they said and she was an Omega, all worked together to clarify boundaries for her in a way she understands what some of hers are. And in a complete reversal of roles, she is about to fuss at us about eating.” Dean smiled back at his brother.

“My Heart, My Love you need to eat before we go, so please get the lead out.” She leaned her head around the corner and mischief lit her face. “Or I might not eat first, because your bodies are so beautiful and naked and wet, I am fighting climbing back in and swallowing you both whole, then I’ll let you use me, until I can’t remember my name. I really need to eat before we go. So, please, Alphas, protect me.” She smirked at the hungry looks on their faces. They realized she was paying them back for sitting in the tub, talking about her, like she wasn’t able to hear them. Then she bounced back down the stairs. Humming “My Man” by Billie Holiday, then she sang out loud and they could feel this wave of stunningly strong love, drift up and hit them. She sang in a rich, pure, throaty alto, “What’s the difference if I say, I’ll go away. When I know I’ll come back, on my knees someday. For whatever my “men are”, I am theirs forevermore. Oh, my men I love them so, they think they know. “But my life would be despair if they weren’t” there” When they hold me in their arms” The world is bright, and all is right!” She finished strong. Sam cleared his throat, Dean let the tears stream.

“I don’t care who sees me crying after that stripped bare, soul wide open, declaration of unending, unconditional love, I have done nothing to deserve. I lost both of you today, I felt you die. I swore if I got you back, neither of you, but especially her, would doubt how much I love you. I know there will be danger, that she can destroy me with four little words, but I am not wasting any more of the time we have trying to protect myself from that type of love. I love you, Sammy, my Baby Bro. He kissed Sam with everything he had ever felt for this amazing man. Sam was crying now, too, but he kissed his mate back with all he had.

The both stopped when violin music started playing loudly through the house. Then, a softly whispered, tear-soaked, “Cue the violins.” Drifted through just their heads. They both laughed in their heads and out loud. And went and got dressed. She had taken mason jar canned steak, put barbecue sauce that she had made herself and canned, then she had, seared it to meld the flavors, then took a baked Onion Roll, broiled it with steak seasoning mixed into butter, then made a pulled meat sandwich, she had made onion rings for all three, she made Sam a grilled Chicken and Dried Tomato panini and herself a veggie stuffed panini from the Italian canned veggies for sandwiches, she brought from Earth. She had put salt and pepper on the table. They had a round table that sat in a bay window, it was the kitchen table it could maybe seat five. But it was for grabbing a quick bite, not family dinners, she had the table that Sam had made, that Cesar had stripped and refinished with a natural sealant. When they came into the kitchen, she had gone to settle the kids down and knock them out because usually at 12:45 a.m. there were a few children awake, but everyone’s internal clock was spinning. The kids were hyper, because they had been given their parents back again and the little ones, had just picked up the mood. Sam sat down and waited to see what his brother did.

She came rushing back in. “Sorry. I had to hold a couple of them down while I sang them to sleep. I made food, because, there was a mix up and they thought we had already eaten. No big, I just made us something. Krissy already ate and she is on duty tonight. She said, they were trying to get a core of nursery guards so the kids are always used to being around their guards, just like they would be assigning certain ones to guard each of us. Sounds like Daddy, hit the ground running. She put two ice cold beers and a bottle of tea on the table. Dean pulled her chair out, she smiled and sat, then he lifted her and the chair and put them down, right by the table. She giggled. “Thank you, kind sir.” She sighed when he kissed her, then turned her face gently towards Sam and he kissed her.

They praised dinner and her appetite, she finished half a panini and about six or seven onion rings. She, drank all her tea. They sat in place after Sam cleared the table and chatted while they waited for her Granpa, he had said he would come for them at around 1:30 a.m., it was a bit of a walk and the path got narrow in places, but it has to be the center of the protected area. The moons will both be at their Apexes at 3:33a.m., for one minute, the ritual must begin in that minute or we have to try again next month if we are still around. She had frowned at him, when he said that, he apologized and said when he was terrified for every last human he loved, he turned into a bit of a jerk. Once this is done, he promised he would be his loveable, overprotective self. Java had shook her head at him and smiled. Dean had pulled her on his lap and untied her brown cotton, running pants, she rubbed her hips against his bulge, he slid his fingers down her mound slowly, she wasn’t wearing undies, she really did not care for what they had come up with for undies. Dean smirked he was okay with her being one less layer of clothing away. He put his thumb on her clit and circled lightly, then he waited until her back bowed, and she was clinching in front, he slid his fingers out and moved them around to her ass and pushed two in, she clinched, for a second then relaxed, relaxed she was still tight. He moaned when she started fingering the hair at the nape of his neck. Sam pulled them out a little further and slid his hands into Dean’s cotton cargo pants, he wasn’t wearing undies either, they were three hedonists, he hated the undies too. He pushed two fingers into his brother’s ass. Dean moaned. They both shushed him. Which made her giggle. Then they shushed her.

“What about you?” She thought at him.

“You can both pleasure me, when we get home, before we start our days.”

She just nodded. He smiled. Dean was laving his mark and her breathing sped up, she was clinching his fingers, She threw her head back and silently screamed as she came. Dean did the same thing he kissed his brother and then he kissed her. He went and got a dish rag, she shook her head and frowned. She snapped her fingers, and they were cleaned up and her hair was neatly back in her braided cinnamon bun on the top of her head. They both really looked at what she was wearing. She had on skintight running pants, a cotton tank, an open knit sweater that stopped even with the tank above her navel, she had suggested they wear natural tones, what would have been Earth tones, when there was an Earth, so Dean had on tan cargo pants, a green tee and a green and tan and brown flannel. Dean looked at Sam, and HoneyBear purred when she did, he had on men’s skintight rust colored running pants and a tank that stopped above his navel, he had on a rust and brown flannel, for if it got cold in the part of the cave they were heading to. The color made his skin look amazing and his eyes, just like hers took on more of a whiskey colored hue. They all three had on the thick rubber soled, leather boots that were standard issue for travel outside of the village, because they had traction, came to the middle of the calf, in case of snakes or insects when on the surface, they came in one color dark brown, they had steel toes, to protect for working and were easily attachable to the foot spring blades and hiking spikes. They each had the hiking spikes and climbing gear in their bags. Bunny looked at Sam, she was scared for Dean, who had never done any climbing they both had, plus, John would indulge her love of spelunking which meant climbing most of the time. He reassured her with a hug from behind. Dean checked all three bags for rations and fluid, just in case, plus breathing gear, just in case in their crossover bags, then he put her bag on and Sam’s.

“Don’t worry. I am with two people who will keep me safe, I learn quick, and I don’t think the angels will let me fall.” He kissed her forehead and then Sam’s, they stood there holding each other, with her in the middle. Gabe popped in alone, so the whole house wouldn’t wake.

When Java got outside and saw her pregnant daughter there, she flipped. “No flipping way, Granpa, we even have another two witches with Felicity and Sheila!”

“Mom, he didn’t ask. I offered. I am barely showing, mine are wrapped as tightly as yours.” She hit herself in the forehead. “Sorry, I wasn’t trying to distract you so they would get excited. I am ready, I am powerful. I can turn into a beast, even pregnant, that has wings. Please, let me grow up. I am finally ready to.” Nikki said calmly and evenly.

“Okay, but if you even look like you are going to fall, you will land in your bed next to your sleeping husband, who you left a note. Since, I have done that your whole life, I can’t fuss over it, but it really terrifies them, so be prepared for yelling.” She just cried when she saw Ben, but she didn’t say anything.

“Everybody ready, do all the humanoids have what she asked you to bring?” They all nodded. “Then let’s make tracks. Be cautious with your stepping, we will need our breathing gear until the bubble I setup and changed the atmosphere, Ruth and Tasha said that you will still be able to do what you need to. So, we’re off to be witches in the Wonderful World of…”

“Sejt.” His granddaughter sang and shrugged. They all laughed as he set a fast pace. Dean kept watching his daughter and she was keeping pace, with steady breathing, even when they went up a thin mountain ledge, the cave was humungous and the atmosphere had been altered all the way, except a bubble.

“We will someday, need all of the cave, as the plants are ready to be taken out of the greenhouse where they are started, we will need more and more hydroponic chambers of differing temperature. The grain needs are enormous already, we will need to be able to extend where they are, same for livestock, etc. And the children will have children, but hopefully the adults will still be around, so we will eventually need the room for hobbit holes. Except in many ways, they are like cob homes, not traditional hobbit holes. Naomi and Zachariah, wanted to give you the ability to have your personal spaces as close to before as possible. We figure tomorrow after breakfast maybe your combined Elders Council, can meet and decide who will work where. There is plenty of work for every person of working age to have a place. Dean you will be busy being Vezető, which I know she has already fussed at you about coming with away teams, you are crucial or there will be panic. Sam, also has many tasks that he did before and will be part of the carpentry/contractors team. Pumpkin, you will be busy with the kitchens, the apothecary, tending baneful herbs and flowers, brewing, etc. You will probably help out with the weaving, sewing and we will need you in the lab on a semi-regular schedule. But all you did on Earth, you will need to parcel some of it out, because of the new things you have to do here. Like run the library and restoration foundation, help out with the museum, etc. We took a poll and there were enough people here, who would be comforted by a place to worship, since they can’t just take a walk outside in nature and feel close to God. You will have to come up with a schedule for when which groups can have their worship service. You brought enough bible studies to involve the Christians of all sects, with lessons for quite awhile, but the elders will need to vote on someone who can write additional. Michael said he would, so did Jack, Sr., See, loads of planning and implementing to be done.” Gabriel stopped. “Everybody put on your breathing gear.” When they all had it on, he continued. After ten minutes passed, he stopped again. “We will need to climb up to the next ridge, go around the blockage in the path and then climb back down to this ridge, and then it will descend down to where the circle is waiting. I am not allowed to blink you, so start climbing. Sam, Sheila, Anita I need you to stay back and let the newbies get started, then you climb up behind them. Pumpkin, you, Bernardo and Bryna, you go up first and setup belays for the others to use.”

Sam and Dean looked at each other worried. Bryna was ten inches taller than she was and Bernardo was a foot and change taller. But Java jumped up and grabbed to a higher spot than either of them did. She put it low enough for everyone to reach but high enough to remind everyone they were on a time schedule. She had used magic to put on her spikes and she kicked into the ridge she was balancing on, while she put in her belays, then she pulled up to the next place and repeated it. They all reached the top and lowered down rope to help the others. Finally, Sam and the others were climbing. Java held her son and daughter, then kissed her mates. Then she turned and began to walk the narrow ridge, she looked down, it seemed bottomless, she nudged a rock off the ledge and after 40 seconds she saw it splash in a phosphorescent pond or lake at the bottom. So,(I have already commented on my math abilities and Java is stuck with the same), she figured with it being at least 1,000 ft down, the person was dead. She leaned back against the side of the mountain, her breathing changed, and her eyes went unfocused, Ben who was behind his mother, put his body over hers, Bernardo made sure he was secured and so was she. Ben look at his worried fathers, he shook his head at them trying to get to her on the narrow ledge, he had counted too. She made this horrible screaming noise, then she shrieked, bats flew away from her in droves. Everyone fought for calm. She came back, she was shaking, but she stroked Ben’s cheek, that he could let her go. He obeyed reluctantly. Then she picked up her pace, she knew the vision had put them behind. She saw the descent back to the lower ridge. She shook her head at her Granpa and then even the angels felt themselves move until they were in the bubble.

She was so furious, that her hair lifted from the power she was fighting to control. “The members of this cell are not going back the way we came, we are not mountain goats. We were okay, this time, but the vision showed me lose three people so fast, I couldn’t save them, the ledge gave way. So, if he will not allow the angels who could have just transported us here to do it, help us, then I will transport us home to and pay the piper for doing it.” She told them to gather at the corner for their element, if you don’t know, ask a witch. Dean went to Earth, Sam to Air, Ben to Air, Nikki to Fire and Java stomped to Water. She held herself and they all watched in amazement as she simply banked the anger and spread calm through herself, when she opened her eyes, they were icy blue, with white snake pupils. Her hair whipped from the magic that flowed in this place. “Tasha, Candace, Ruth was this a spiritual place to The Vai?”

“Yes. I believe it was.”

“They are here in spirit they will guide us. If everyone is ready the time approaches. If all of you would let the witches, those who regularly use power to the front of your grouping, let them be the one who stands within the circle, please.

She flung her hands out to the side and the torches the angels had hung on the walls lit. “Are we ready.”

“Yes.”

“Then Speak Sister, Earth.” She smiled at Ruth.

Ruth put her head back and cupped her hands to receive. “I call to the Guardian Angels of the North. The keepers of Balance and Grounding. Hear me on this night. I plead to you, hear me.”

Marianne, from Anita’s group was mirroring Ruth’s posture. “Hear us. I call to the Guardian Angels of the East. The Keepers of Intellect and Wisdom. Hear us on this night. I plead to you, hear us.”

Willow had stepped forward she mirrored the other women’s stances. “Hear us. I call to the Guardian Angels of the South. The Keepers of Courage and Passion. Hear us on this night. I plead to you, hear us.”

Java threw her head back, riding the power already there and that risen by the circle. Her eyes, were pure icy blue and glowed bright. She cupped her hands and she moaned full throated, like it felt good. Sam saw the angels tense but then she was riding it again, they relaxed. “Hear us. I call to the Guardian Angels of the West. The Keepers of Emotion and Sight. Hear us on this night. We plead to you, hear us and aid us in this magical working. Everyone please join hands, those inside the circle with the others inside the circle, those without with those without. She closed her eyes for a moment and huge boulder of obsidian floated in the air over the middle of the circle. She pulled from each of them and herself and sent the obsidian down further than they could have safely dug in seconds. Willow, chanted an ancient spell, then she took her hand and with her ritual bolline she sliced Java’s arm deep and long. Her blood poured from her arm into the hole, which slowly closed the hole until you could no longer tell it had been disturbed. Java shook her head at Willow, Java directed her power deeper than the protection stone and rerouted the liquid metal approaching the planets core. She routed it under the occupied areas, deep enough to not overheat, but just enough to warm the village, then she redirected it back to its normal channel. She looked at her Uncle Mike with glowing eyes. He smiled and shook his head at her. She nodded at Willow to seal her wound.

“As long as any exist that carry our blood.” They all repeated after her.

“No thing can harm any who belong within this cave.

The Power of Light, will forever snuff out The Power of the Left Hand.

We call upon Our Heavenly Father on this night of the Full Moon.

To make sure this gift we offer to you shall forever protect and shelter

This cave as sanctuary for the combined peoples of The Jeg Tronja Clan, The Blooddrinkers Clan, The Niakarany Clan, The Geisterwalder Clan, The Kiss of Le Pomme de Sang, The Slayers and Scoobies of the Slayer Tradition, and all whom we hold dear.

To commit my life in service is my oath.”

She shook violently for a moment. Gabriel warned her mates and children not to interrupt, it would kill her. Then a crystalline thought form left her and flew down into the ground, where the hole had been.

“I have given my blood to this cave.

I will spill still more to protect it and those who call it home.”

She swayed from blood loss.

“No enemy may enter here be they in body, spirit, thought.

For it is peace and safety with my blood and life I have brought.”

Ruth handed her a large crystal decanter full of blessed water, which she poured into the cave floor where the hole had been. She lifted her hands with her palms cupped and facing up to receive God’s Blessing. She smiled serenely as light poured through her and into the ground.

“By the power of The Holy Trinity, Father, Son and Holy Ghost.

My Sovereign Lord has blessed us, upon this cave He shines, so sings The Heavenly Host.

I call upon the ageless, blessed power of Three Times Three.

As My Lord wills so mote it be.”

The circle powered down as one by one the Angel who represented the direction blew out the candles in his or her direction. Java began to walk to her mates and children and then everything went dark.

When she woke up the next morning, she could tell the sun was in position for late morning. She had slept so deeply, she was disoriented. She saw a bottle of iced mocha on the bed table, and she chugged it down. Then a wave of dizziness and nausea hit her, and she managed to fumble over the side of the bed with her hand and find the trash bin. She lifted it and was ill, over and over until she had dry heaves. A bottle of cold water brushed across her forehead, she jumped which made the dry heaves come back. The holder of wonderfully cool water, seemed to come in peace, they climbed behind her and slowly pulled her back between their legs. They handed her the opened water. She was about to guzzle and one of her favorite voices in the world, said. “Slowly, Bunny or it won’t stay. Willow, Tara, Ruth and Tasha managed to pop us home, it wasn’t as smooth or as quick, so a lot of people had motion sickness. You just stopped breathing. Willow twitched her fingers at you, and you started breathing. Your family physician, Adam. Checked you out, the babies are fine, you are dehydrated, severely. He said something about anemia and beans and cheese, Ben was able to pay attention, I was fighting to stay upright, and Dean was freaking out. Twice in one day, that, is a record for you, outside captivity. Dean slept with you pulled tightly to his chest so if your breathing hitched, he would wake up, Adam and Willow and Ruth and others told him you were okay, but he held you all night anyway. He isn’t mad. You were right and you did warn us how much the spell would take out of you, even with all the help you had. But we all thought that the Angels would actively be helping, he saw your surprise. Did you see one of us fall when the ledge gave way?”

“Yes. I saw both of you, my son and Porthos, all fall and the angels just watched, because they are not suppose to alter our choices’ consequences anymore. The last time was when I died saving someone else’s kids. I died and fell after you, but as I left my body, I hear Nikki screaming, “Please help them, Please! Oh God! No! Moma, Dad, Dadums, Ben, no please, Great-Granpa, please!” I think she may have made it back but the babies, I don’t think they made it. I was supremely pissed, that after everything they would just let us die like that, since we had served our purpose, we got us here, warded the cave, so it’s okay if we die now. I was surprised I wasn’t levitating I was so furious!” She angrily took a drink of water. “Where is Dean? Where is Ben? I want to look at all of you and touch your faces and make sure this isn’t purgatory or Hell.” The smell of the person behind her changed to a mix of sulphur and roses. She pushed away, it was a man she didn’t know and then he spread his wings and his eyes glowed red, he put them back to the eyes of the body he had made his own, the cornflower blue eyes mocked the last feeling of the man who had owned them once, sorrow. “How did you get in here, Lucifer?” She pulled away from him and wobbled to her feet. “What do you want? I have nothing I will sell you, so just kill me and get out!”

“Shouldn’t you address me as Uncle Lucifer or maybe, Uncle Luke, you call my big brother Uncle Mike, so don’t I deserve the same respect?”

“No. I am in the hospital. My bedroom is warded against dreams of this nature, so, you snuck into my dreams through some microscopic part of demon DNA left in me, by two of your children, I sent screaming back to Hell.” His eyes shifted red again.

He grabbed his grandniece by the throat and squeezed. “I wouldn’t brag about it. I might decide to pull the wings off some of your nits.” She didn’t look afraid even as he started to crush her trachea. She was yanked back out of his hand. Michael, Gabriel and Castiel, stood behind her, she was weak and could not stand on her own, but she was right about it being her dream world. Michael’s eyes glowed blue and he said a few words in Enochian and Lucifer roared as he was pulled from the dream and thrown out into the desert. Java’s knees gave. Michael picked her up. “Sleep on, your dreams are protected, you are getting fluids for your thirst, you need to rest more, before you wake. Your men, including your son, are by your bedside. All is well with the babies and with you. We will ward the village, so he can not trouble the cell’s dreams. So, sleep my tiny warrior.” Java’s eyes drifted shut. She muttered in her sleep and Dean, smoothed her hair out of her face and kissed her forehead. She settled back into Sam’s arms. Ben and Brody just periodically would touch her leg or her arm, so she knew they were there.

“Jack has your father appeared in your dreams?” Cas asked Jack gently.

Jack looked down, then he nodded. “I didn’t want to say anything, because I don’t want you to think I am turning bad or that I want anything to do with him. Why didn’t Mellie wake up when you came or spoke?”

“We let her sleep. Jack, Lucifer just attacked Java in her dreams. At first, I think he was trying to hurt her mind, by making her think she was intimate with him.” Michael said with the patient even voice he used for all his humans and near humans. “Then he attacked. She fought back verbally, the only way she could and told him she was glad that she was able to destroy the demons in her family members and send them back to Hell. It made him angry, and he started squeezing her neck. If she had died in her dreams, it may have trapped her in her mind or killed her.” Michael smiled at Jack. “We know you do not want to be like him or hurt Java, you love her very much. What he did in the dreams will help us figure out why he chose the two of you? He knows we watch you both carefully.”

“He showed him hurting Java, you know, being intimate with her, with out her wanting him to touch her. She had screamed when he saw her and then I was running with her helping her get away, he appeared in front of us and used power to hurt me, where I could watch what happened, but I couldn’t get up and help her. She begged him not to, she didn’t want him, but he forced her to, then her belly started to grow, and she looked sick and pale. He looked at me and said one whelp works, but a specially made child, will be suited to be my heir. And if she wants to live, she will turn herself dark, so she can be my wife and we can make a legion of our children. Then we will spread across this world and control it, half of the colonists are already mine when they die. Jack, time to pick a side and be smart about it. Because I am going to win, she will give herself to me, to save her pathetic family and pack, but she will also give it to save you. Java was writhing in pain, her face was distorted, she was turning from the baby. Lucifer smiled and told me, he was hoping that the child, would turn her.” He wiped his eyes. “I woke up, I didn’t want to see my cousin’s pretty eyes, turn to red, like his.”

“Thank you, Jack. Can you go back to sleep, or would you like me to help you?” Cas asked his son.

“I am fine. I want to hold Mellie for a while. Please don’t let him hurt her.” Jack begged the angels. “She is based on a foundation of love. She is only anything else, to protect all of us, please don’t let him take away the love, we all need it, especially Sam and Dean.”

“We will do our best. Her will is strong and so is her faith, she will fight him, and we will stop him.” Gabriel said anger roughening his voice.

“Goodnight, everyone.”

“Goodnight, Jack.” They popped out and Jack got back under the covers and pulled Mellie tight up against him. They had started more babies he would not let anything hurt her.

The morning the sun hit Dean’s face and woke him. He looked around to make sure no one had seen the drool he wiped off his face. The wet spot on the blankets disappeared at the same time he noticed that someone was running their fingers through his hair. He looked up, HoneyBear smiled at him, she looked like she would blow away in stiff breeze and had dark circles around her eyes, but she was awake, he worried that she might not wake up. Staring into her eyes, that, were so happy to see him, he could admit that was what he was afraid of and it made him shiver once. She tugged on his hair, when he stood, she hugged him and sighed happily. They stayed like that until her arms got tired. The movement had awaken Sam and he was smiling at them, they pulled him into the hug. They all purred.

When Brody opened his eyes, he touched Ben’s arm which was helping hold him on the narrow, one person roll away bed. Ben opened his eyes and Brody used his head to say look towards the parents. They snuggled closer. It was a thing of beauty to see how much they loved each other and the openness they approached that love with had taught all of their children that loving other people was the way to be happy. They could each have their varied interests and if one of them was missing they would never be happy, they would find contentment eventually, but happiness couldn’t happen without their triad. It was a little scary, but you never doubted you came from love, for the littler ones, for Ben, it made him never doubt that they all loved him as deeply as they said they did.

“You know how we had talked about if Jegfar men could carry a normal Jegfar to term, or would we have to have someone else carry it past a certain point?” Brody said in his mind.

“Yeah.” Ben answered back.

“The idea of five babies growing inside me, which could happen, easily, has made me decide, we want more, we will ask Ayanna. Unh uh.” Brody shook his head.

“You would still be hot.” Ben said with a smirk, that, would have made his Dad proud. Then he leaned in and kissed his husband hungrily. “Let’s make our excuses and grab a quickie before we go pick up the kids. I hope Wren was okay, Chance is not as shy.”

“Yes. And I am sure she was. She knew that Krissy would come for us and she wouldn’t be in trouble if she got scared. And she was having fun playing with the J Squad, she thought it was funny that their parents called them that and Ender and she hit it off right away, we might be looking at her mate. They share no DNA, so why not? It was so, it made me cry, the way she looks at Jude and Jonah, how gently she touched their arms and feet. She promised them she would take care of them for always and always. She and Chance are both strong. With love, they both will be a force to reckon with someday.” Brody cried a little.

“They will always have plenty of love.” Ben kissed the tears of Brody’s face.

“Let’s go. Love should happen between two adults when they both want to and are ready.” Brody said with a gleam, quoting one of Java’s pamphlets on the subject of carnal and intimate love. She had a bunch of them on the wall outside her office so you could grab and go. They all said to give her a thought if you wanted to talk more.

They stood and separated their hugging, purring parents, so, they could hug Java, before they went to take care of some business, before stopping by for the kids. Shift change was in an hour. The fathers smirked at them. She just hugged them and thanked them. She asked how, the kids were.

“Wren was enjoying the heck out of herself with the J Squad and she and Ender sparked and Chance was having the time of his life with the E Squad and he and Siri clicked.” Brody smiled.

“No shared DNA. Yay!” Java laughed. Everyone laughed with her. She kissed them both bye.

“I am going to go with you feel good. I want tons of Iron-rich foods, in quantities that are bigger than baby bird size. Plenty of protein. You might want to start using something aloe and coconut based now, to protect from stretch marks. Now blink away and I do not want to see you in here, except for checkups with Alex or Nora.” He smiled at her and kissed her nose. “Now out!” She saluted him and Sam popped them home.

When they got home, they took a shower and got dressed, brushed their teeth, etc. They were getting ready to go do things they knew they needed to take care of. When Java asked if it would be okay if she worked on getting their home, like she wanted she would recruit sons for anything heavy. “This afternoon I will go check out the food situation, but Ellen is doing the meals, I just want to see what we have prepared in enough quantity to feed everyone before we need to make more. The stoves were not hooked up, she made the cornbread over the fire in the kitchens. Jesse and Cesar said they would get them going today, as well as the refrigerators and the compost systems for the kitchen waste. I need to figure out what fruits and veggies have the most iron in them and make sure to get plenty everyday. I might ask Ralph and Richard over to discuss their powders and bars, to see if they have anything that can help. See very busy, so stop looking worried. I can tell I am not at a hundred percent and it doesn’t feel like my body can keep me here even, let alone 100% without help.” She looked pale in the purple corduroy jumper dress, with a forest green turtleneck and a forest green cable knit, tunic length cardigan, Sam looked down and noticed, she had on forest green cable knit thigh high tights that tied with purple ties and the house slippers that Ellen had knitted her for their last Christmas on Earth. They were an explosion of all different colors, but the outfit brought out the purple.

“Are you cold, Bunny?” Sam asked concerned. He had one tee and a winter flannel and khakis, sense he would probably be moving stuff and fixing this and that, he didn’t care if they got done in, they were a olive green and he hated the color on him, but her tiny hands had sewn them, so he wore them. Dean was dressed identically except his khakis were grey and he seemed to like them. He turned around and paid close attention when he asked her that.

“I’m freezing. I think it is because of the blood loss. I already thought to Adam, he said that is normal after such a huge loss and having my energy drained so low, would also do it. If I am not warmer tomorrow, he wants me to come and get blood drawn. The normal level of hematocrit for a grown female Jegfar is 42 – 58% and the hemoglobin is 14 – 19%, my numbers this morning when he checked before I woke you up, were 12% and 5% hemoglobin. I basically exsanguinated last night, the two of you, should be cold too, because he said you both ordered him to take two units from each of you and Ben and DJ gave too. So, fatigue, dizziness, shaky spells and being cold are normal, my body will replace and replenish its own levels in a couple days, but he said the amount of cold and the lack of appetite, plus the nausea, starting so soon are concerning. I was going to tell you tomorrow, when I would know if we have a long term problem, or me tired and cold for a couple of days. He just said when I was getting dressed that more than likely, I will have to spend the last month of my pregnancy in bed. No walking at all, absolutely no stairs and for the whole pregnancy watch my stress. I asked him if he had met my life.” They both laughed. “He failed to see the humor. He used his stern big brother voice on me. I asked, Sheila to come here this morning, so if you want to wait, I was going to pop in some eggs with cheese and onions and potatoes. And spinach, for mine. Then Rick and Ral are coming to talk iron and protein later. Athos is watching the kids with Claire standing guard, she will give me some time with my sister and then she is stuck like glue. So, you don’t need to change your plans. We need those stoves hooked up and the fridges started, we can’t keep popping in ice, because the water is poisonous when the ice melts.” She looked nervous.

“HoneyBear we aren’t mad, we are worried, because you are worried, and you usually are flippant about stuff like this.” He hugged her and kissed her. She was shivering. “Why don’t you sit down, and I will cook the omelets, potatoes and the something you did not say, bacon. You canned some, I am going to make it crispy, four five dozen slices should cover it, right. Wait how many kids are here and want food?” Sam and Java looked at each other and laughed.

“The non-school age and Athos and Claire are taking care of them, the babies are on the bottle until my levels are normal, because if I do not have proper levels and I nurse, they could end up weak bones and other things, so she is bringing bottles for the babies. Everyone else is either on baby food or she is bringing them food, she said she was going to eat with Leo and the kids.” She shivered. Sam got the throw from the couch and put it around her like a shawl and then he bundled her legs and feet with the throw from a chair that belonged upstairs. “Thank you, My Heart.” She leaned up so she could give him a kiss and swayed, he had to nudge her, so she landed in the chair. They decided they were going to stop by and ask their little brother if this was still normal. Sam put a scalding hot mug of tea in front of her and when he went to warn her about temperature, she warmed her hands with it. Then she drank the hot tea. He was expecting an argument. “Porthos and Ash are going to work with Stephen today, to see about getting the phones and computers working on a intranet, nonghostable, not powerful enough to leave the cave frequency. I asked them if it were safe, the other human cells, which at the moment seem to be our biggest problem, may have hackers with them, their may be a hackers cell. Ash assured, they were better than any others that might have survived and they would notice any and all trackers or whatever. I don’t know if Porthos is up to much today, is anyone else drained?” She asked Sam if he would answer the door and heat her tea. He kissed her and put the tea back in a pot and put it on the stove. Then the gryphon knocker struck the door.

The family had voted and picked a friendly looking gryphon made from silver to go with their forest green door. The house itself was made with a brownish green, hazel like hue. It was so big, that it was more like a cob house than a hobbit hole. But they all loved it. And they loved the neat bunk sets she had found the twins, triplets and the quads. It was with a troubled heart that Sam made a queen-size bedframe, for Dec and DeeDee. Cesar and Jesse, made an organic mattress that would ship to Gehenna, they were quiet about it, they promised they would say nothing until the twins were ready for people to know. Java sewed and everyone helped fill the pillows with eider down back on Earth, she had made sheets, one set for the bed, Dec and DeeDee each made a pillowcase. They had redone everything to reflect their grown up tastes, rich burgundy, navy and forest green and a rich gold, were blended together in autumnal splendor. They had Java’s series of paintings on the autumn forest. One had a girl with long blond hair, with leaves in her hair and a torn dress, her feet were bare, and her head was back in laughter as she spun. Others were fae scenes in the Autumn. Some where just landscapes, a forest path, litter with red and gold and rust leaves. She had made them curtains for their rooms based on the colors they had picked out and then they had to complete the pillowcases, then she had sewn them each a full set and comforter to match each bed, but they would have to make more themselves or see if they could con someone else into doing it for a traded task. They were not to expect it as a gift, they needed to clean, mow, weed, something to earn the sheets and the fabric to make them.

Sam opened the door and hugged his new older sister, which he found weird, and ushered her to the kitchen. When they were waiting for her to wake up this morning, they had gotten their stove, refrigerator and freezer working. The fridge was compost material powered through the gases the compost gave off. Sheila walked in and teased Dean about suspecting that the Eskimo wore the pants in the family. Dean stuck his tongue out at her and said just for that, he was eating her potatoes. She put her hand to heart in mock horror. He grinned. Sam brought the tea back and she yanked it up and drank it, hot again. Sam put a bottle of water in front of her she thanked him.

“Hi, Sheila, did you sleep alright? You know you are welcomed to stay here in our spare room, okay?”

She nodded. “I went for an Alean Ale with some of the group from last night and I ended up spending the night, talking, oh, Little Brother With The Dirty Mind, with Isiah Turner. He wishes they had brought his sister back when they brought him back because his father having seen her and spent time with her, made things worse between his father and Isiah. He wants his Dad back and he said if his stepmother couldn’t talk him out of his hate, he was beginning to lose hope that it would happen. Well, when the “tavern” she did air quotes, closed at sunup. We went back to his cottage and we are pretty sure we are mates. We hope so, he was going to ask Mama Mo, who likes me by the way, if we were, I said, I think I have a better source for information.” She peered at her tea-swilling, water-guzzling, little sister.

“Yes, he is your mate. I have someone for Brenda, but please Sheila, don’t tell anyone, because the answer might be no. Otherwise, why bring back all of them but her?” She was on her third bottle of water, when Sam said something to Adam in his head. She didn’t even notice. She was asking her Granpa.

“Granpa, please bring Brenda Turner back, aged so she is Dean’s age, if it is at all possible to age her, so it can be like she was just away all this time, if she wants to come, because I am missing a mate due to the deaths we experienced. Violet was going to leave that mess and take Wren and go with one of Mr. Yang’s sons, I honestly cannot remember his name right now, I apologize. So anyway, please let me know. Thank you for your help last night, I know that you gave a nudge, to their transport. I would have died there last night if you hadn’t. I love you.”

He flapped in, a moment later. “You look rotten, Pumpkin.” She pulled the covers back over her ears. He touched her cheek and warmed her. “I am not allowed to stop the anemia or the dehydration, but he didn’t say I couldn’t fix your thermostat.” She smiled at him. “Brenda agreed to come when she found out Isiah was still alive and the problems, she was excited that you had a mate for her. I left her yelling at her father and promising, if he didn’t fix things with Isiah, she would walk out that door, and build her new life with her brother and Mama Mo as part of it, but leave him out, like he had left Isiah all alone. It was like watching Mama Mo, thirty years younger.” Gabriel smiled his Trickster’s smile. “So, I see you found your mate, Sheila, and you wasted no time, in getting acquainted.”

She smiled back at him with her Winchester hazel eyes. “Not a second was wasted, they were all savored.” Java blushed, which made Sam almost spill coffee on himself, Dean laughed and realized the mother of 28, who was pregnant with five, and didn’t know who the father was because she was making both mates happy at the same time, blushed and he fell out laughing. Then Sheila noticed. “Everyone, maybe we are being to raunchy for the baby.”

“I’m blushing because when he teased you, you thought about it, I am an empath and telepath, so, I got a rush of what you felt, what you thought and a glimpse of what you did. Hearing your sister tell you that she can put her knees next to her ears and seeing her doing it are very different things.” Then she innocently sipped tea. They all fell out laughing. Dean put her plate in front of her and waited for her to say grace, then she took a bite. She closed her eyes in pleasure and mmmd. “This is very good, My Love.”

“Thank you, HoneyBear.” He kissed her. Then he brought back plates for everyone including Gabriel, who sat down and enjoyed himself. Dean was standing because they were out of chairs, so he handed her another bottle of water and when she guzzled it. She stood up to get some hot coffee and she said, “Oops.” And Sam barely caught her before she hit her head on the table. He picked her up. Sheila ran her hand over her sister’s body. “It is like she has been touched by something demonic or not of the light. It in conjunction with last night and she cannot self regulate her body temperature. She is freezing to death.”

“I was afraid of this when Michael decided not to add to her plate by letting her remember the dream, if Lucifer actually touched her soul in her dreams, then he leached some of her life force from her. She was already drained.” Gabriel said, his eyes were dark with temper. “I said we needed her to keep the memory so we could find out what happened. He said it would leave too much of mark on her soul for her to remember, the terror, the moment she realized it wasn’t Sam, and pulled away from him. He was giving her water in her dream because she was so thirsty, he made it worse, then tried to kill her, because she said she was happy she got rid of two of his children before you came here, and she is not letting him anywhere near her family. He started choking her. She struggled in her sleep, because her body was reacting to the loss of air, but in the dream, she was just glaring at him, no fear. Then Michael grabbed her, and he tossed Luci out of the dream.”

“When will all of you realize, we have feelings, needs, other people who care about us?” Sam asked angrily. “She is terrified for the babies and she thought she had endangered them and us by getting angry last night.” He stalked off to the door and let in his brother. Adam rushed to where Dean was sitting holding her in his lap, she was still out. He picked her up and carried her to the couch and laid her out. He checked her vitals manually. Then he looked up, his eyes were stark. “I am not able to manually get life signs, but Sam is still standing, he’s leaning so he is feeling weak, but she is alive. I can hear five little hearts beating strongly. I think if I take her away from the two of you, she might die.” Adam looked at Gabriel. “She told me this morning, that she was in such sorry shape, because you waited until you were on your way and then told them the angels were not allowed to help, just guide. She said it wouldn’t have made a difference, she would have gone anyway, but she had been counting on you popping them past any dangerous parts, she had a vision of her mates and son falling to their deaths, so she got angry and transported the whole team, you guys included to the bubble, then she passed out. The vision wouldn’t have happened if they either weren’t there, or you had just popped them in. She is not a doll, or an angel, she is a plucky nonhuman humanoid, who will always put the safety of her people before herself. You keep pushing on the abilities, her luck will run out. And she is rundown, she cannot fight as much as she used to because she never gets to rest, between things. Yesterday she was dead when I saw for the first time after she ran down a street, that, was covered in cannibals, after three children who she had to protect, she is the Omega, she is Java. I would appreciate it, if you would stop thinking my little sister can run with you guys, because she can’t, but she will always try, because you have made it clear, she stands between disaster and us, so many times, she automatically assumes that is how it works. Her vitals are way too low, she is like an ice cube, which could be her Jegfar healing her, she is so tired, Sam is yawning for her, and she is pregnant with quintuplets, which are a lot for someone so tiny. If you feel the need to turn me into an amoeba for telling you the truth, then go ahead, but someone needed to say it.” He sniffed hard. Then straightened his back, still glaring at Gabriel.

“You are entirely right, Adam. I try to tell HIM and my eldest brother that she is worn out, that she needs to just be left alone for a bit, yes, I insisted on her, because she is the one who will mean it when she ties herself to the cell, so she is the Spirit of the Cell, meaning she can detect if it is in danger, no matter if you are all out making treaties in the Polar Regions or The Great Desert. I got the info that I couldn’t help when he said she was on her own, after he let us bring her back yesterday. The cell would not have been safe if you had to wait until next month and there are a lot worse than dark humans out there that would love to decimate a cell that is dedicated to serving the Light.” He stomped toward Adam, the other siblings all prepared to stop him from hurting Adam. Gabriel shook his head. Then he laid his hands on Java and his eyes glowed blue, a nasty, slimy, dark ooze came up out of Java and slithered out a window, they heard a howl of inhuman pain and then it was gone. Gabriel kept running his hands over her. Adam took her vitals, and they were normal, she shrugged and stretched like she was waking up from a nap, not near death, then her eyes fluttered open. Then she tried to stop Gabriel, but he wouldn’t let her. “There you go pumpkin. You are healed and unless it means certain death for your people, I will make sure they give you this pregnancy to just enjoy it and setting up your new home. The pregnancy will still be difficult in the last month, because of an overcrowding problem.” She giggled. He smiled at her. “All girls.” Dean sighed heavily. Gabriel laughed wickedly. “Guys, all of you, especially Adam, please look and listen to me. I am not like the others, who never really got to know people. For Cas, he carried out and order, borrowed the body of the devout man, that your great-grandfather on your grandmother’s side was, and used the body to ensure pregnancy, he made sure she would not realize she was not with her husband, then he returned the body and explained things to your great-grandfather, he never interacted with either again. I fell deeply in love with her grandmother, the pain of knowing that she would not die from our being together but a monster after two millennia of life, was excruciating. Watching the train wreck that was my daughter and granddaughter’s lives was unbearable, none of you, but especially Pumpkin are a toy, I pushed yesterday, with you Sam, because I had a feeling that we may not be allowed to help. I gave a little nudge to the spell last night because they were not powerful enough to do it and she would have bled out inside that bubble. I got yelled at and threatened with not being allowed to hold her or touch her, if I could not remember that she was _just_ an abomination with our blood in her veins. She was and still could be again, murderous and non-repentant, she is a nymphomaniac, who only recently learned to hold her lovers down to two, etc. I was an archangel, a specially made being, hand-crafted by Our Sovereign Lord, don’t forget my place.” Gabriel’s eyes were glowing, everyone else, stepped back, Java, put her warm hand on his face and said in Enochian, in her head.

“I love you, so very much, Granpa and would miss you for the rest of my existence if I couldn’t see your eyes lit with mischief or full of sorrow and bright with love. I would rather miss you, than mourn you, please do not court destruction over me, I think that would make me hate Him.” She sat up and cuddled in closer for a hug. Gabriel’s sunshine through cognac eyes, teared up.

“Please don’t risk your shot at Heaven, over me.” They smiled at each other. He said out loud. “It hurts every time you think I am scheming or that I didn’t voice my complaint, loud and clear.” He looked at Adam. “I am the baby brother of the original four and that is how they treat me. Cas stopped saying anything because they ignored him. I was afraid to be taken away from my family, but if you die, I will lose you, because he has not said you are Heaven bound yet. So, I saved you and babies 29-33 and I do not believe he will destroy me or sanction me, he will be frowning at me and I might get the silent treatment, or my powers taken for awhile, since I love the humans so much. And you will get five short little months, which here on Gehenna, you are not even getting older, and is less than a blink of an eye to us. He kissed her hair and held her tighter when she held him tighter. She took a deep breath.

“I asked God to come and dwell within me, when I was four years old, I understood what I was asking, no one around was overly devout, Uncle Grumpy was sorta Jewish and Aunt Ellen owned a bible. But I was sitting up in the reading tree at the Salvage Yard and I saw how beautiful the sky and clouds were and felt the sun on my legs and I heard him ask me, if I knew his name. I answered, “Yes, it is Elohim, he is the maker of all the beauty I saw.” He asked me if I wanted him to come and live inside my heart and soul. I answered yes. And I could feel the warmth and love and from that day on I have lived, believing in Him. I did not do what He asked of me, because of my people or not wanting to die. I did it because He asked it of me. When I killed the first time, I did so because those men were going to kill my Daddy, I couldn’t let them and God had given me the ability to kill them, so I used it. I have never repented, because I never hurt someone, just to hurt them. I tried not to hurt them, but they wouldn’t leave me and mine alone and safe. But if He has said to you his son, that I have sinned for that and not for loving and living with my family as my husbands, plural, then it is what truly is unforgivable to Him. So, here in front of one of his Archangels and my family or part of it anyway, I repent of repeatedly taking the life of others, regardless of the circumstances, vengeance is supposed to be God’s. I am sorry that I have offended Him. I repent because the knowledge of how it is The Stain upon my soul, he cannot wash out without my repentance and I want to be right with Him.” She got down on her knees, bowed her head and closed her eyes, she brought her hands up and held them together in front of her bowed head. “I ask Father God, that you please forgive me of the sin of murder. It has never been easy for me and I believed that was enough, but it is not, so, please forgive me for my sin. I will not lie to you God and say I will never, ever kill again, because I am human, flawed and genetically engineered to kill like I breathe. I swear from this moment forward, I will do my darnedest to not kill, unless, I will lose my life or the life of my pack mates, then I will be here again asking for forgiveness. Please do not punish your son, he loves his grandchildren, your creations, he is just trying to keep us safe. Please hear my prayer, Lord. I pray this in your Holy Name, Amen.” Sheila screamed and Dean, Sam and Adam rushed towards her, when a strong white light, came from above and hit her hard enough that she was knocked back and then levitated up, until the light shone out of her every opening. Gabriel froze them in place. Java smiled and then tears began to slide down her face. Then the light lessened, and she was placed on the sofa, next to Gabriel, then it was gone. She smiled brightly at her mates, then she turned to her Granpa. “He said to tell you, to carry on, you are not in trouble and he will remind the others how fragile these creations of His are. He forgave me.” She squeezed Gabriel’s fingers and hers shook, she was thrilled, but afraid. “He unbound the rest of my gifts. I am a Nephilim, there is no such thing as partial, he says, you two and Sheila got a magical boost from the blood. I can feel the power, he said nothing much will change, I will just need to learn to be very hard to anger, like my cousin, because my power could accidentally take a life. He said that Gabriel and Naomi, mostly but the others too, will work with me, until trying to open a window with my gifts doesn’t blow out the wall.” She giggled nervously through her tears. “I am horny. I am very horny.” Her mates rushed her and held her tightly between them, she cried harder, and they soothed her. “I just said that in front of people who are not my husband.” She buried her face in Sam’s armpit and Dean rubbed her scenting place against her, she inhaled, they felt her heart rate settle and she relaxed.

Gabriel smiled and said in a teary voice. “Welcome to the club, Pumpkin. The overcrowding issue is still there, but you are more durable.” He tugged her earlobe. “Thank you for getting me out of trouble.”

“Just a question, Gabe.” Dean asked as he rubbed his face against her hair. “Was the one who said she was a non-repentant, murderous, nymphomaniac, by any chance, Zach? He has this salesmen’s smile, which makes you not trust him and when he thinks no one is looking you can tell, he would almost rather have stayed dead, then have to be this close to the humans.”

“Yeah. He really dislikes humans, because the two of you in the other universe, were The Vessels for Michael and Lucifer to use to fight The Apocalypse. He was supposed to sell you on it. He broke your soul into three. The you in the other world never listened to him. So, he used Adam, Sam trapped Lucifer inside his body and jumped into the cage, Michael tried to stop him, and Adam and he fell in with Sam and Luci. Dean stabbed Zach with an angel blade, I think, and he was severely punished for his extreme failure. He loathed you two in particular, and he hates her, because of sitting in some room, drooling on herself, because she didn’t have enough soul and the lack of finding you, drove her insane, like he figured it would and you two would feel her, but never find her, in the other universe and it would make you easier to handle, because it would offer you a way to escape the pain of wanting your brother and feeling incomplete. You didn’t even feel her, but you were bizarrely codependent on each other. None of it, including hitting your parents with a Cupid arrow, turned out like he planned. Naomi was a overzealous in protecting Heaven and all things having to do with it. She used torture on Cas and others. She jumped at the chance to make amends, I think at first so she would have Dad’s favor again, but then she was charmed by Pumpkin and she was here because she finally understood there was value in humans, they are flawed as heck, but angels are not perfect either. She is on my side, Cas is on my side and the shocker, my ultra-obedient older brother is on my side. Hannah is very outspoken about the angels no longer being involved because this is the boat they made, now they need to keep it adrift, alone. Anael, would rather serve in Heaven and she hates that, Rowena, who was an adversary in the other world, is my beloved wife and she thinks that she is better. She couldn’t stop loving herself long enough to fall in love with someone else. She was charging humans to heal them when Heaven started to fade from that section of Dad’s creations.”

“Section?” Sam and Java said in unison and both crinkled their brow. Gabriel laughed.

“There is one humungous Heaven, it is broken into sections, each section has its set of angels and occupants. The world’s he has rebuilt, he added back the sections that had been wiped out when that universe was destroyed by the fake. This time, he is giving all the angels from all the sectors different names. There will be only one Michael, who happens to look in his human form like your Dad when he created Sheila. He borrowed it on the other universe and he really liked it, so, he had one made for him, he figured none of you ever saw him that young, so he would be okay, then Mary came back, after she saw him move, she decided not to slit his throat for getting her killed and endangering her sons. Falling in love with Kelly and those precious, little girls, changed him, made him try to understand you guys better.

He was very intrigued by a supposedly murderous person, who had her Earth office and dressed like she does and never yelled at anyone, even when she was exhausted and had said something multiple times. This murderer loved 50s Musicals and wholesome movie classics like Doris Day movies or Yours Mine and Ours, the original, not the remake. He got to know her. The person she was supposed to be, would not have been cornered by James, she would have just killed him and gone to bed. He told me. “Gabriel, she trembled in my arms for a moment and then passed out, she could have hurt him with magic or the many weapons that were on her person, but she was about to be forced to be intimate with this human, who had hurt her before, and she used words and calling silently for help. She is nothing like I expected her to be!”

“He said something to me, yesterday, about her trying to evade and run up there and then killing when she needed to, she lost her temper when their witch attacked her and annihilated her, but she went for quick kills and her brother stopped her in her tracks, which is why he was able to infect her and harm her. Then she woke up and was gentle and kind again. She was compelled by her nature and pack position to go after the children, who were not hers, and she was ready to give her life to keep them safe.” Sam smiled as he kissed her hair. “I told him, she is at the same time the kindest person, I have ever known and the deadliest.” Her little hand shot out of their hug and lightly punched him in the gut. They both felt her blush because she was the center of attention and she hated that. She stepped out of the hug. And began to straighten out the throws.

“Granpa, Sheila, would like some coffee or decaf tea? I have some cookie dough that was thawing, that I was going to bake for the cookie jar, until I can get things situated and make four kinds, like normal, they are just chocolate chip, but about eight dozens worth. I thought the freezer would be working downstairs when I brought them with me. I remembered, but they can’t be refrozen, so they will have to be baked or I will lose all that dough.”

Sam and Dean came and kissed her passionately, both apologizing for embarrassing her in front of her new sister. She said she had already forgiven them, she just hated being who everyone is talking about. “Please think at me, about four or so about if you want me to cook up here or you want to eat in the dining hall. We will have to officially at some point, but I am not really ready to be officially anything yet.”

“Then we can dine in our dining room, you can cook up whatever strikes your fancy and Adam, Krissy, Sheila and her mate, if she would like. Nothing complicated, the Fiestaware can stay boxed, we will eat on the banana leaf plates so the plates can go in composting. They held up under breakfast okay. The five Winchesters and the loves of their lives. What do you guys say?” Dean asked. “If HoneyBear needs help she will ask me, so…”

“Say yes or he will pester you all day.” Adam said as he nodded at Dean.

“Yes. I will ask Isiah, if he doesn’t want to, I really want to spend time with him.”

“Understandable. Gabriel, I did not mean to leave you out, you are just not a sibling, but you are welcomed any night for dinner, unless, we are doing the romantic thing.” Dean added.

“Thank you, but I want to just dine at home too. I haven’t listen to Izzy babble, yet today. In fact, I am going home, she is probably throwing food at Mike right now, my favorite part of the day.” He smiled.

“Granpa!”

“She is having the Terrible Ten Month’s instead of Two’s” Gabriel kissed her and waved at everyone else and fluttered away.

“I am on shift in about ten minutes, is six thirty okay for dinner?” Adam asked as he stood to go.

“Yes. The kids will eat with their friends, so later works, it will give me time to feed the booby brigade.” She blushed bright red. “Did I really say that out loud?”

“Yes, baby sister, you did?” He laughed, kissed her cheek and Sheila’s and waved at his brothers before he headed out.

“Sheila you might want to explore our house for a couple of minutes. We need to say bye, before we head out.” Dean said with a huge grin that matched Sam’s.

Sheila laughed and went to check out upstairs. “Call me, when they clear out, Java.”

“I will.” Java said, she was blushing still.

Dean turned her around from where she was washing a ham. He turned her back around and pressed in close while she washed her hands off and turned off the water. Then he turned her back around and pulled her close. She jumped up and put her legs around him and made sure she rubbed herself against his bulge. They both moaned and she bit her bottom lip. He undid one of the feeding patches on her jumper and turtleneck, all of her maternity clothes had the patches, so she didn’t have to undo her clothing to feed a hungry baby or her husband. He took her nipple into his mouth and she closed her eyes and put her head back and moaned as he nibbled gently on the oversensitive nipple, then he sucked, and she pushed his head closer and arched her back to bring her breast closer. He just sucked lightly, not enough to drink, he didn’t want her to leak or to run out, she had five babies still on the boob, as she put it. He sucked his shoulder and she moaned louder. Dean started to put up a noise shield, but Sam beat him to it. Then he nibbled her earlobe, which drove her crazy, she squeaked and threw her head back and came. Dean kissed her while she spasmed and shook, she kissed him back hungrily. He finally, pulled away, her eyes were unfocused, and she was vibrating with need. He passed her to Sam, who took her wrapped her legs around him, so they were mound to bulge and rubbed back and forth with nothing but his pants between them, he raised her skirt, and she had no undies on. She was breathing heavy, Sam kissed her, while he buttoned up the flap and sat her on the counter. She looked at him confused, until he moved between her legs. He stuck two fingers inside her front, she was clinching them, and he growled, she responded by nipping his chin and whining. Sam added a finger and she clinched him harder, she started moving her hips on his fingers. He chuckled and started moving them again. She nipped him again and whined. Dean undid his belt and his pants, pulled them down enough for him to be able to take his brother out of his pants. He stroked him a couple of times, Sam shut his eyes and moaned. Then he took his fingers out and Dean guided him inside her. They both moaned. Dean licked his fingers clean, then Sam’s, especially his ring finger, Sam bucked into her, she keened and leaned back on her hands and pushed him in further by moving closer to the edge. Sam pounded her, then he blurred, she moaned and keened and Dean kissed her, while Sam kept pounding her, she stopped kissing Dean and her mouth opened in a perfect “O” as she shouted Sam’s name, he thrust a couple more times and then he came. He pulled her hair back so her face moved up so he could kiss her. He hadn’t knotted her, which he could only manage sometimes. Dean scooted him over and pushed into her, she squeaked in surprise and clinched him, he waited until she relaxed a bit and then he blurred in and out of her as hard and fast as he could, you could her the slapping of flesh and moans from both of them as Sam, licked up and down Dean’s spine. She came hard enough she screamed, and Dean thrust one last time and came, he fought it and managed to keep from knotting her. He pulled out and dropped to a squat so he could lap at her folds, she came again. Then Sam cleaned them all up and put everyone’s clothes right. Dean lifted her off the cabinet and he popped the counter clean he knew she would scrub it anyway, but Sheila, wouldn’t see anything. They both told her they would be home in time to help and would inform all kids who could, to eat with their friends, they were having a sibling dinner, first time all five of them together. Then they were gone, and she called Sheila down. She went back to preparing the ham for the oven.

“Are they always like that?” Sheila asked with a big grin, now she knew where her sex drive came from. Her little sister was scrubbing the counter where they had rested her butt, with a vengeance. She just smiled and looked down.

“Yes. We are always like that. This is how we ended up with 28 kids, though two of them, have different parentage on one side. My oldest son, was from a weekend of love, with this horrible woman, who tried to kill me and didn’t care that her son was dying. I ended up killing her and he ended up being mine and once he was a Jegfar, precocious puberty was slowed, and he was not dying. And I was completely in love with him, he was so good, and wanted love so much and he grew up to be an amazing man. He and his husband, who my oldest daughter and I share a wedding anniversary with, took in one of the little girls I went after. Her abusive parents were killed and unfortunately, the one who was even more of a pet than I am, but actually loved her was killed too. She is doing really good, and it has only been two days. She has a thing for one of my E Squad, the boy quadruplets. Their names all begin with E.” She made slices in the ham to inject the seasonings and honey mixture. “The girl quads are the J Squad. We all call them the quad contingent because they were born on the same day, about five hours apart. I had the first set, in trouble, Granpa stepped in, enter four healthy baby girls they are Sam’s. Then I was fine, we mamboed.” She put the ham in the oven and said. “Okay, let’s see if the source I found on cooking in a wood burning oven knew what he was talking about, since it was Great Granpa Cas, I think he might have gone back and checked. So, we mamboed, and Dean got me pregnant with quads, our father showed up in the dungeon, he was going to stab me in the back, for rejecting him and telling him I outgrew him or something along those lines, I turned my back on my enemy, Sam saw he was going to stab me with this piece of iron he had managed to get loose from the bunk.” She dabbed her eyes. “He got stabbed, he was dying, John wouldn’t shut up, so I snapped his neck with magic and my bio mother came back at the same time, but her doppelgänger had already wreaked havoc, but the real her was and is a decent person, who is happily married to her wife, who is a friend of mine from another pack, she is their leader, The Geisterwalder Clan. She helped me keep Sam alive. I healed him, past when I could and not die. Gabriel fast forward the pregnancy and healed me and finished healing Sam. So, in one day, a few hours apart I gave birth eight times. I was out for a while. About two or three days later Sam got me pregnant again with twins and I think I went past term with them. We took a two year break when I was being held captive by our StepUncle and stepcousins, who were Campbells. I was relieved because, they had a son, who was truly warped and twisted and he was always coming up with ways to get me to beg him, which I wouldn’t do. If I had to go through my heats while they had me, I would have curled up and let the heat kill me. The idea of his child being in my body was more than I could handle. We had some struggles along the way, and I didn’t get pregnant. But pretty much, I am always pregnant. The Quad Contingent as we called them collectively very quickly divided along gender lines, it is the mission of the E Squad to drive the J Squad to tears, but being my children and Sam’s children, they are much more likely to find themselves with a bed full of rotten eggs or ants, something that will make a clear point to let them be. The little buggers, took the heads off all their sisters’ dolls, painted red paint of the neck ends and put them on the doorknobs, chair posts, etc.”

“You are right. One day the J Squad will decide, with thirty-three kids, you might not notice them missing if they do it one at time, just tie them up and take them to Uncle Adam’s house and leave them with a note.” Sheila laughed and Java giggled, it sounded like chimes, Sheila looked fascinated.

“It is just part of my magic package I have always giggled, and it sounds like that. I can’t hear it. Sam had Porthos record it once and I still couldn’t hear it but they all did. Granpa, says he is not sure why I can’t hear it, but it is part of the Naiad lure arsenal.” She handed Sheila her coffee and then she went into the living room. She waved her hand over a chair with a throw over it and it disappeared. “It was supposed to be upstairs in our bedroom.”

“I hope you don’t mind but your bedroom door was opened, and I just had to get a closer look. It is magical, I don’t just mean the petals and candles, but the bedroom set and the way it ties in with the pattern on the borders on the walls. And the Indigo sunken tub, with the skylight. I bet you can see stars in it at night here. I keep forgetting I am in a cave deep underground we have a sun and moon and stars. Day and night, just like before, but not.”

“Yeah. Not quite, but it is nice, we have birds and soon there will be dogs in the yards and cats in the windows. We have a downtown and a suburb where we all live. Naomi worked so hard.” She sipped her iced mocha. “I have an allergy to caffeine, so I can’t drink it for the three hours I am not pregnant. But I love iced coffee and iced tea.” She frowned at the room, waved her hand and it all rearranged. “So, Sheila, where were you born, did you ever want to do something besides hunt, what are you interests, what’s your favorite color? Mine is Purple.” She smiled, wrinkled her nose and then moved everything again. “You like?”

“I like. I was born in Chicago, but I grew up in Yulara, Northern Territory, Australia, as much as anywhere, because we were nomadic. I wanted to be an actress for about ten minutes when I was eight, but my mother let me know they couldn’t eat very much, because the camera was brutal and I was over that, I am an eater. I love old ballads from the Ella Fitzgerald and Billie Holiday eras, some from the eighties, on up, but I am not a fan off the kind of music with thumping bass or squealing guitars that gives you a headache. My favorite color is Dark Rose. I want at least two kids and Isiah wants at least two too. I am already in over my head, he is amazing, he was Marines , then he retired, and he was playing his saxophone as the stand in musician wherever he could get a gig. He loves Billie Holiday.” She swooned against the wall, dramatically and put her hand to her forehead. Java chuckled, then she frowned, looked puzzled, then excited. Then someone had fun with humming “The Three Butchers” by the band Gryphon, that had been a favorite song of hers, when she was alone without the other two.

Java smiled and ran to the door, Sheila watched, she moved so fast, she blurred. Then she turned and asked Sheila to ask Isiah to meet her at her sister’s house. Then the tiny whirlwind, turned around opened the door and did the female hug and gibbering thing and Sheila, loved seeing her act like the teenager she looked like. Java beamed as she presented. “My big sister, Sheila Winchester!” They shook her hands.

“We had to come see Aramis up and walking around!” Athos grinned. “She tries to almost die on us every couple months. She has outdone herself. Yesterday, she managed to actually die, twice in the same 32 hour period.”

“If you were not here and we saw the menfolk leave, we were going to probably excite, the little sicko, by spanking her.” Porthos added with a smile.

“Sheila, I promise they are not escaped mental patients, they are my friends since birth, totally sane, an in some of my rougher times the reason I hung on and kept fighting. They are my sisters too.” She teared up, then so did Porthos, they sniffed at the same time. “Please say you and your spouses will come to dinner tonight and meet my big sister’s mate, who happens to be Uncle Grumpy’s son.”

“I will tell Leo, we are dining here, since I am carrying quads for him, he has been very obedient.” She smiled and the other women laughed. She closed her eyes for a minute. Then she opened them. “He says he will be here at 6:30, showered and showing off my man.”

“Traci says she will be here and showing off my woman.” She stopped for a moment. Then she went to the door, just as the knocker knocked. She opened the door. “Please Mr. Turner, enter. You are a fox, per the married mother of 28. You may date our sister.” Isiah laughed as he walked in and hugged Charlie.

“Don’t ever change, Poodle. It is so good to see you, when Mama Mo, told me you were back and had changed your name and Ash was here and you guys are getting along and are back in the fold. I dedicate a whole song to you guys.” He hugged Athos tight. “I met your husband, he’ll do.” Athos laughed. “You look very good for a dead woman, Tinkerbell.” He hugged Java, who blushed, he laughed. They all got misty-eyed when he saw Sheila and his face went soft and happy. Then he walked over to her and picked her up, she put her legs around his waist, and they kissed with so much heat, they should have been smoking. The Three Musketeers all sighed. He finally undid her legs because he couldn’t take anymore and not borrow a bedroom. They both were unfocused and smiling.

“First, we don’t even realize we call each other by our nicknames for each other out loud. This is JoEllen Webb and Charlotte Bell, or Jo and Charlie. I used to read the book to them in French when we were little. We would lay out by the pond in the Summer and talk, and Porthos decided we should be Musketeers. She claimed, Porthos and it fit her perfectly, they both decided I would be the wise, canny one, who was devoted to God, but would hand you your bottom quick, fast and in a hurry. And Athos, would be our true, loyal, honorable, but sad, Warrior from a line of warriors. She would always get sad when her Dad would go to hunt.” She smiled at them. “Second, would you like to become Jegfars now, then you can spend the rest of the day, experiencing what your cycles will be like. You can use our guest room for privacy. I have it all fixed up for the two of you anyway, because I was going to ask you to stay with me, until you are both ready to start whatever will be your work and get your own cottage. It doesn’t hurt, is quick, and then you get to have amazing sex for the rest of the afternoon.” She looked at her sisters and nodded towards the stairs, so they could discuss. “Take a minute, we will be upstairs, just call when you have decided, and Janice will be here in a jiffy.” The three women went up the stairs and she could her Charlie talking excitedly about the tub.

They were sorting boxes that had just been put in what at the time the house was built would have been Nikki’s bedroom, Layla had asked her father to move her into Ren and Rain’s room, before the whole thing had blown up. Then Michael and Nikki were living in Nikki’s room, so Sam moved Layla. She hadn’t wanted to sleep in the room alone, so she had one of the triplet beds put in their room. They were sending boxes by magic to the areas they belonged in. Cesar had come and put up the doors on all of the places that needed a door. They fit like a dream. And the different woods he had used gave the house a feeling that a family lived there, not a bunch of robots. The door to Ren, Rain and Layla’s room, had a fantasy, faerie feel to it. The door to this room, had a Cinderella theme to it, with the everyday dress, the mice and pumpkin, the faery godmother’s wand, the slippers, the gown for the ball and the castle.

Aramis frowned Janice was about to ring the bell. Sheila opened the door, which made her smile. “I guess we are on, do you mind continuing, while I get them sorted out?”

“Nope.” They did the in unison thing again. All three of them chuckled. Then Java went down.

“We are ready.” Isiah said as they held hands and looked like they were ready for the firing squad.

“Relax. To me, being a Jegfar is one of the coolest things in the world. Pregnancies are five months long, you have increased speed, strength agility, can see in the dark, jump up high or down far. And the sex is amazing.”

“She is really right about the sex.” Janice added.

Java used magic to move chairs and a side table to the living room, she waved, and the tarp was in place over the tiled floor. She waved and put them in the chairs, they both looked at her, like we are going to get you, but they smiled. “I will feed, just a little bit from your shoulder, close to the side of your neck, nowhere near any major vessels, you must drink from my arm when it is offered, you can’t take more than I can spare, because when you get enough to change you will pass out, you will be out less than five minutes. Then you will be awake, remember to take it easy, because your body will move much faster, it is disorienting to the newly changed. Then Janice here, will give you each your Roofies, you will go to the guest room and jump each other. Someone will come and get you, so you have time to shower and dress in a change of clothes which I left over the chairs in the room. Ready?” They had barely shaken their heads before Java blurred in and bit them both. Janice cut her arms and each one fed without coaxing, then they went out, they were both back fairly quickly. Janice checked them both out and then she explained the injections, then she administered them. And they both chuckled and ran up the stairs, the door opened, then slammed shut and they heard the thud of a body hitting the inside of the door. Java put a noise shield around it, so they would be able to make noise. She told her sister. Then she put up her Do Not Disturb sign for anyone who might be trying to contact them.

“That was easy. You feeling okay, after losing the blood?” Janice asked, tugging on Java’s ponytail. “Your hair in the ponytail, is just above your ankles. He hasn’t said you could cut it yet?”

“No. We were changing planets, I was busy dying, then after a quickie for both in the kitchen this morning they went to work. Sam is working on the kitchen and Dean is helping Stephen and others get the hydroelectric generator going so we can stop using magic to provide clean water to us.” Janice went to the back door and walked out into a tiny, fake backyard. She heard Java start crying and turned.

“They put the birdbath that DJ made for me in the backyard and the birds are drinking from it, we had a light rain earlier, so now, the sparrows and wrens and robins, are splashing around in it.” She smiled through her tears.

Janice walked up behind her and hugged her. “Weepy with these?” Java nodded. “Look, Java a cardinal!” Java walked over and the birds kept playing and drinking. She held some birdseed out in her hand and the cardinal jumped in her hand and started eating it. Then she filled the other hand so the robins would not start a to-do about who got to eat the seed from her hand. When they had their fill, they went back to the bath. She put the seed back in the feeder that was shaped like Versailles and made out of marble. DJ had done it too.

She turned around and saw Rick and Ralph staring at her in wonder. She smiled peacefully at them. “Thank you for coming to help me. I hate food, but with five on the way, I have to keep my levels up and I was hoping you could tell me how to best use your bars and shakes to do that.” She stopped by Charlie. “Charlotte Elizabeth Bradbury, when were you going to tell us?”

“I was going to tell you and then you needed to come down here, so I told Athos and made her promise I would still get to tell you, after Nora verified all was well, I told Tracie, she passed out, we were already in bed, but she said, maybe we should switch to Sam, if we were ever going to do this again. Because he seems to be on a roll with quints.” They both laughed through their tears.

“Well, Sam knocks me up next…” She switched to the Musketeer channel in their heads. Although, we aren’t sure who it is, I can’t tell like normal. We tried DP and I hated it and we are not going to it again, but even with the slutty feeling and the monster pelvic muscle cramps, I was thinking of doing it one more time, when I am going to get pregnant again, because I have a second set of quints and I also have no clue which one, so I must say yes to it again.” Jo said they were going to go and let her get on with her meeting with the twins. She hugged and kissed Aramis and promised they would get time while she was finishing off dinner tonight.

“Make sure you leave a copy on the Vezető’s desk, she’s a tricky one.” Charlie said with a smile, then she hugged Aramis tight and repeated what Athos had said.

Janice hugged her and said it was good to see her with her eyes open. She smiled ruefully and then said by to the twins and was gone.

Java showed them to the kitchen table were she had everything set up to take notes and a couple of books she had checked out of the not quite opened library. “Would either of you like anything to drink? I have bottled, in glass bottles water, iced coffee, decaf, iced tea decaf, hot coffee, leaded and hot tea herbal. And from this morning, I have freshly pressed, Strawberry juice.”

“I would love some water.” Ral said.

“I will try a iced mocha, if you have any, someone else was raving about them. Oh, yeah, it was Mom, who only drinks, tea and water, period.”

She got them their drinks and placed them on the table, plus a water for herself. “Excuse me. I need to baste the ham and start the greens. You can tell me what foods are the highest in iron and Vitamin B Complex, it won’t take me long.” They chatted with her about her current eating habits, looked worried, were assured she wasn’t anorexic, but she just never really got into food. “I have periods were I can eat enough to feed a six-year-old, but I never really feel hungry. It got a whole lot worse since I was held captive. The first time, they fed me by tube, so I fought to keep from losing the baby they couldn’t know I was carrying, or they would kill her. The second time, food was often withheld as punishment or if I performed certain acts, I could have food, I would have rather starved to death, it would go on until I collapsed, spent time in medical and then my uncle would let them feed me again. When I got home, I was such a mess psychologically, that I ate very little, lost weight, which there is none to lose, I lost a baby because I just didn’t have the chi to keep him and me alive.” She stopped zipping around the kitchen at warp speed and was just looking out the window for a moment. If Sam holds me and Dean feeds me, I get more down than if it is me on my own. The one who does the best is my oldest son, Ben, he can, because he is such a mellow person, he helps me focus on his inner calm and I match my breathing and pulse rate to his and he can get me through most of a not over full salad plate. They watched in amazement as she had basted the ham, started the greens, put the macaroni and cheese in the second oven and rolled and cut out three dozen Hawaiian rolls. She had taken the second oven stove, heated it for the right temperature and but in two dozen cookies. When she came and sat down at the table, she brought a plate of cookies, fresh out of the oven with her and refills of their drinks.

“Please, there are more for my children, big and little.” She smiled and sat down and drained a bottle of water. “I apologize for guzzling, but since the exsanguination, I have been staying thirsty.” Ral handed her his water, she drank half of it.

“Our first instruction for getting through this pregnancy is less zipping around, less stairs, more letting children and spouses help with things around the house. Because after you put in a day’s work at the Library, Museum, refine the laws, etc. Deciding who to approach for allies, first and what to offer, you will come home and zip around doing things the older kids can help you with. When this pregnancy is over then, you can go back to people being out of your way again.” Ral said as he touched her hand. “They love you they will understand that you need help.”

“As far as your pregnancy exercise regimen, if you can still do all of it by your fourth month, we will need to check with Nora, to make sure you should. I know you did, with four, but you are going to be bigger, you are more drained physically and we are on a planet with a slightly heavier gravity level. I think you should let Nora do a complete blood work up, the water guzzling, is concerning. It could be several different underlying causes, none good, all treatable because you are a Jegfar.” He smiled. “We both have dates tonight, we are going to help exercise the horses, and then have a picnic.”

“Sounds fun. Are things going well for both of you with your mates?”

“They are both great. Becca is so accepting of Rick and the way Beto looks at him is perfect. It’s like he can’t go another minute without touching him. We are both over the moon.” Ral said with a huge grin.

“I am so glad, Becca’s Mom, saved my life, the first time, when I was 14, so, the whole family have been special to me, just like your Mom and all of you. I want everyone happy, but I take special joy when I can help you find the happiness, that your mothers made sure I lived so I would get to experience it.” Java smiled softly. They hugged her when she showed them to the door. Java sighed and said a prayer that she would be able to behave and have the babies safely. Then she went to take one batch of cookies out of the oven and put in another.

Her sisters came back early all of them. They helped finish dinner off, while she finished off dessert, it was an apple brown betty made from apples, brown sugar and oats from earth. And butter and sugar from the vacuumed stores they had in the main pantry.

“So, what is this, Porthos was telling me about your tiny body taking two cocks at one time?” Tracie said. Charlie glared at her and Java looked hostilely at Charlie and Jo, smacked Charlie’s arm. Sheila just looked puzzled.

“How, with your little body did the two men who were here this morning all excited to see you well, fit in your body at the same time?” Sheila asked.

“I wanted to christen our room right, it had no history of all the bad, like the old one did. They both carried me across the threshold yesterday. Then when I got through getting all my hugs and kisses, I went up stairs and they had strewn the bed and bath with blue roses and purple tulips, there were dozens of candles, the lights were off. and they were nude and showing off their amazing bodies in the candlelight. I told them, I wanted this bedroom to know only happiness, joy, orgasms and a little bit of rest.” She blushed and started dishing up the food in real dishes. “I found a recipe for non-toxic, non-harmful, dish soap, and decided that for special occasions, we are not harming the environment if we use the soap and we only do it for special occasions, this morning we had breakfast on Palm leaves. All four of her sisters, smiled and agreed that she wasn’t harming the planet. They finally were able to get her headed to the shower when everything was out of the oven. Dean came home, showered and ready to eat, he put on her frilly, white lace apron to protect his clothes, then showed off the look to the women, they all laughed until their sides hurt. Dean was putting the greens on the table, when he gasped and ran to the table, just as Java came running down.

“HoneyBear how do you feel?”

“Like my head is filled with cotton and lava. It’s bad.” Java leaned against the wall, she had on coral colored dress with a tie to cinch it up in the back, she already had on the matching shoes, but her hair was lose. “We need to go, before I lose consciousness.” He hugged her to him. “Charlie, please stay and start without us if we are not back. Please let, Ellen know that Sam has been hurt and we might be late.” Then he held on to Java and popped out. Janice was about to think to them. When they appeared. She missed Java but managed to slow Dean down.

“Dean, he was trying to get the flow pipe from the composters in the kitchen secured to go to the main unit, several levels down. They thought they had it in and secured and it came lose when a part of the system exploded, a level up. It hit him in the back of the head with the force that had built up in the line from the explosion. That knocked him down and back and he hit the side of his head on the metal railing to protect people from going over. He has two skull fractures, one is linear, the one to the side of the head, it alone, would not be worrying, it would heal on its own, as you know from Java’s fracture. The main one to the top of the back of his head is a depressed skull fracture, it sent fragments shooting into his brain, from the force the pipe struck him with.” Dean was looking at his mates. She turned his head back. The depressed fracture and the fragments, could prove fatal.” Dean just blinked at her. “Dean, they might both be dead in a couple of hours, she is not strong enough to fight the pull of her chi, that him being close to death will cause. He won’t, even unconscious, suck enough of her energy to heal himself because he knows it would kill her. I have called, Ruth, Rowena, Tasha, anyone and everyone who can help with magic, because, medically, there is not much we can do, his system’s are meandering down. He is fighting hard, but you need to be prepared for the fact he might lose.”

“Thank you, Janice. I am going to go stop her from trying to heal him.” He walked over. He was calling Cas and the others to please come and help before she did and perished. He stopped in his tracks when Michael appeared behind his grandniece and gently moved her over.

She looked up at him and Dean heard her whispered plea, to please save him. “If He wants the babies, to do it, then fine. I love them already, but I will lose them both and me too, if he dies. I am not capable of surviving their deaths, either of them, they are the rest of my soul.” He stroked her cheek then nodded at Dean to catch her and he put her out.

“She was causing her blood pressure to raise, and her heart was beat arrhythmically. I am here to heal him, fully.” Dean thanked him.

Dean sat in a nearby chair and pulled her into his lap and then he sang softly in her ear. It was an old song he had heard her, Sully, Mama Mo and Rufus singing one Sunday, what seemed like a million years ago. “The storm is passin’ over; the storm is passin’ over. Hallelu. Take courage my soul and let us journey on, though the night is dark and I’m so far from home; Praise be to God, the morning light appears. The storm is passin’ over; the storm is passin’ over. Hallelu.”

Dean turned when what sounded to him like an angel’s voice, his angel was asleep in his arms. He turned toward the voice and saw Mama Mo. She sang the “Bridge” of the song. “Hallelu, Hallelu, Hallelu. O billows rolling high, and thunder shakes the ground, The lightnings flash, and tempest all around, But Jesus walks the sea and calms the angry waves, AND LOOK…!” She pointed. Sam was sitting up, tears sliding down his cheeks as Java woke up and began to sang. “The storm is passin’ over; the storm is passin’ over. Hallelu.” She finished the last note and Sam launched himself at both of them and they hugged and cried over each other. Dean whispered over Sam’s shoulder. “Thank you.” Michael smiled and flapped away. Java thank them for coming to sing Sam’s way home to them. Mama Mo hugged her and Sam, then acted like she wasn’t going to hug Dean, then hugged him tight.

Then Dean took his family home.

They walked into the cottage, to find their guests, who had debated on telling the children but decided against it, because they didn’t know what to say, were all sitting there, two of them keeping the food warm and not scorched. Dean and Sam carrying Java went upstairs and showered, dressed and came back down. Once everybody was done hugging and making sure Sam was fine, they sat down and for the first time enjoyed a meal together as a siblings.

“So, let’s see, Jo is having four, and has seventeen children already, Charlie is having five and has eleven children and, my baby sister here, is having five Children and has 28 already. You say this is part of being a Jegfar and the more all of us stay pregnant, the less the Pack Spirit, feels the Alphas need to keep the Omega pregnant.”

“Yes. Thank you for helping out, big sister, you and Isiah are going to increase the pack by two in five months.” Dean said mischievously. Isiah went pale, then he smiled from ear to ear, then he grabbed Sheila, pulled her in his lap and kissed her. Then he put his hand on her tummy and searched her eyes, she nodded her head and misted over. He hugged her closer.

“Granpa does the marrying, but any of the angels would work, we do not have clergy, per se.” Java said as she sniffed, and Sam handed her a hanky.

“You can do big and formal, like your little sister, her daughter and her son did. Or you can have a less formal ceremony like Mama Mo and Rufus did.” Leo said and handed Jo a hanky.

“I think I would like a small one with the dress and my sisters and Felicity as my attendants. And Isiah you could probably force your childhood buddies and cousins, or whatever they would be to stand for you. Dean and Sam, Leo, Ash, you would just need one more, so it would be even.”

“I would be honored if your baby brother, would stand with me, to marry the woman I have been waiting for since Mama Mo, read my cards and told me would come after I had made a major change in my life. It doesn’t get a lot bigger than changing planets and living in a hobbit village in a cave.” He nibbled on her neck. “As the oldest member of The Winchester Clan, do I have your permission to wed your sister, Vezető?” Isiah asked with a twinkle in his eye.

“Since I am very fond of your family, you lent an invaluable hand in recovering my mate when she was lost on the surface and my sister went from being scared of her shadow, with good reason, to beaming at me like she is going to break into song any minute. Also, you knocked my sister up, but I knocked up my wife before our original civil ceremony.” Dean paused for dramatic purposes. “Yes, you may marry my big sister.” Isiah smiled, then laughed when his fiancé was snatched out of his lap and her sisters hugged her and they all cried a little. He felt something in his pocket, he found a ring, made out of silver, rose quartz and phosphosiderite, set in a filigree setting. He smiled at Java, who was crying and smiling at him. “I had it blessed before I made it a week before we left Earth, I knew it wasn’t for me and would know right away who it was for.” Isiah got down on one knee and formally asked Sheila to marry him.

“Sheila Winchester, you are my mate, in this adventure called being a Jegfar. Would you do me the honor of being my wife and soulmate as we go through the journey of life?” Isiah said in a velvety smooth tenor, that, seemed to caress her.

“Yes. Yes, I would love to be your wife and soulmate. I love you, Isiah.” Sheila’s hazel eyes sparkled with tears.

“I love you too.” He kissed her. The guys and Tracie all kissed their wives. Sam licked his wife’s tears.

“Leo, my body really needs to be horizontal soon.” Jo gestured at Leo to look not only at the newly engaged couple but at the threesome who almost lost each other today. They were wrapped up in each other, Sam was rubbing her tummy and every once and awhile his tongue would lick a tear, then Dean who was holding onto both of them for dear life, would kiss Sam and get both of their tastes. Jo caught Charlie and Tracie’s eyes, and gestured to the engaged couple and the other three. Krissy saw where the other women were looking, then Leo finally got that his wife was fine.

“I am sorry to pig out and run, but we both have early shift in the morning. And the wonder that is my husband, has Gage, Thad, Christy and Kyla, sleeping through the night, in a strange place. He is a magician they are only two months old.”

Isiah stopped kissing for a minute. “Are they all named for Stephen King characters?”

Krissy grinned mischievously. “Yes, my favorite author is Stephen King, I purchased the complete works times about twenty, what else would I need money for? I gave two to the library, but the others are for when I wear one set out. My favorite is “Eyes of the Dragon”, which most people forget he wrote, because it is a medieval sorcery tale, Kyla and Rhiannon were both characters, so that is where Kyla got her name. Gage is “Pet Semetary”, Thad is “The Dark Half”, Christy is “Christine”.

Isiah laughed his head off. “I love it!”

Sheila said. “I like the author, think the names are cool, but my favorite author is Nora Roberts.”

Isiah groaned, then said that “Roarke” was a cool name for a boy and Mia, or Nell or Lily were all great for girls. So, that might not be so bad. Yes, I have read some of her books, the romantic suspense or magical quest books are actually really good.”

“I like both authors, but I really like, Linda Howard, all of her stuff, but her suspense, murder mysteries are my favorite. She has one with the heroine named, Roana, I loved that name, and the character was some I could relate to, she withered, then grew because she was needed, but she did not blossom until she had the love of the man, she had always loved.” She smiled at Dean, he kissed her.

“I will show everyone to the door. You guys can go upstairs before you are giving a live show.” Sheila and Isiah, broke apart, blushed, which had the departing guests laughing and waved. Then they bounced up the stairs to their room. Dean said. “They both said goodnight, but they are passed the point of polite conversation.” Sam stood up with Java wrapped around him like a spider monkey. They both waved in the general direction of the doorway and then he carried her upstairs. Dean looked terrified for a split second and then it was gone. “Before Michael showed up, I felt him dying and she knew she wasn’t strong enough, especially right now, to save him, but she made sure she would stop a drain on my energy, since she couldn’t stop the drain from him. I begged Cas to help because I didn’t want to live without either of them. Losing one would be unbearable, but losing them both, I wouldn’t really be alive anymore. They promised that she could have this pregnancy without any NDEs and a few hours later, they are both dying. I had to convince the kids the crisis was over, and we were still having our sibling dinner, but they will all be around for breakfast. Nikki was the voice of reason. She pointed out that everyone was fine and that it would stress out Moma more if she thought her children were all worried and needed to be soothed. I think the fact that Nikki makes statements that do not have I in them, still stuns her siblings into silence.” Dean chuckled, so did everyone else. They bade them good night. He locked the door, though it was warded, out of habit. He still salted the door, she just kept a salt pot by each door and window, for resalting. Satisfied, he went upstairs to get as close as possible to what he almost lost.

When he walked in the room and shut the door, his clothes disappeared. He looked up and they were naked too. HoneyBear was in present, pillows under her belly, to help her hold the position, her hole was glistening with lube. Sam stood beside her, gently kneading her cheek, which always made her moan, and stroking his well-lubed, very hard cock. When Dean got closer, he took Dean in his hand and lubed him too.

“She asked a source, and she was told that if everybody was lubed and she was opened up, that DP from the back was far more pleasurable for her and if done correctly no cramping. She asked me, if I knew how, I said I did, so here we are unless you object, Big Bro.”

Dean slitted his eyes at his brother’s hand still stroking his cock. “Yes, but only if we aren’t going to give her cramps.” Dean whispered through clinched teeth.

Sam stuck his hand in her hole, she just moaned and wiggled from the pleasure. “Bunny tell him if you are okay with this and if you are still interested.”

“Please, Alpha. Ever since the person told me about it. I wanted to try it, now I want the feeling of both pieces of my soul inside me at the same time, it is closer this way, than two different holes.” Sam was moving his fist back and forth inside her. She moaned.

“How?” Dean said as he leaned one leg on the bed.

“She is small, so I think either side with one of us under her is going to hurt. So, you get all the way in, push toward the headboard. I will come behind you and pull in close and push in under your cock. Bunny, if it is too much, you have to say something okay?”

“Yes, Alpha.” Sam moaned.

“Such a good Omega.” He kneaded her butt cheek and she wiggled her but getting friction from where she touched the pillows. “Okay, Big Bro, get in there, make sure not to rest your weight on her.”

Dean stood on the bed and walked until he was straddle her, just before her hole ended. He squatted and realized he couldn’t keep his balance and move. “Not going to work, I am not stable, she could get hurt.”

“Alphas, I have an idea, we have all sat in my chair before. My Love, you sit up, I sit on it taking it in back there, but facing you, then My Heart, you come from behind and press in, you have to squat, but you would have had to the other way, too.” They both kissed her. Then Dean picked up her up and went to sit in the chair. He had her stand and turn around, he made sure she was still as opened as they needed, she took his fist easily. He turned her back around and said for her to climb aboard. She giggled. She straddled him, putting her bent legs, beside his thighs, then she lowered herself onto him. She porn moaned, Dean growled in arousal. Sam had lubed himself some more, then he stepped up behind her. He blinked, because Dean had moved them back to the bed, him laying down, her facing him, he was buried in her hole to his balls and then Sam knelt on the bed and carefully slid himself into her hole, under his brother, they all three moaned. She didn’t need him to stop, she took him fully, first thrust. They held the position reveling in how close to each other they felt like this. They traded kisses then Dean began to move. Then Sam moved opposite them, she keened and begged them to go faster. So, they both sped up, they could all hear the rhythmic slapping of their flesh as it slid out of her and back in. Dean and Sam moaned as they slid past each other and Java moaned as she felt each one rest his balls against her ass, then they would move away, and the other set would touch her. One of them hit that spot inside and her magic began to fill the room. The ice blue light circled around them, dancing in time to the thrusting. Sam’s light brown light teased and slid along hers and then braided with it. Then Dean’s forest green light circled the other two, weaving around them, caressing each color, the owner would moan and mutter, then it dived into the braid, Java dropped her head forward and shouted as she came, she begged them to keep moving, to go faster, they sped up their thrusts, she was chanting their names over and over the magic twisted and bound itself tighter. Dean could tell he was close and knew there was no way, he could hold his knot. Sam yanked out of her which made her go again, she screamed as it hit her by surprise. Sam slammed into his brother, who shouted, “Yes!” they both kept thrusting, she kept coming. Finally, their magic dancing around them, their hair blowing in the breeze the magic caused, Dean would have sworn he heard flute music and Sam would later swear it was chimes. They held each other as the men’s knots popped and locked them together. They were so wrapped up in kissing and riding the magic, that they never noticed when the knots receded. The magic, finally freed them and they fell to the bed, they untangled enough for everyone to be able to get into their usual sleeping place.

“I love you both with all that I have. Goodnight, My Heart and My Love.” She whispered they could tell she was close to sleep. They told her they loved her and then told each other, she sighed in contentment and was asleep. They smiled at each other. With her butt pressed up against Sam’s abdomen and her fingers curled into Dean’s pecs. It finally felt like their bedroom. They even had starlight and moonlight coming through the bay window. Sam rested his hand on her hip, Dean covered Sam's hand with his. Then they both slept. 


End file.
